Not Enough For Me
by Munchkin.x
Summary: New girls join the WWE! It's going to be a roller coaster ride of emotions for the girls who are involved both in and out of the ring, but will love and friendships interfere with what they're really there for and prove stronger than anything else?
1. Chapter 1

"So just go right inside this room and your pros will be with you any minute" a WWE supervisor said to the 8 girls who made their way into the room.

They were all sitting there nervously waiting to see who their diva pros would be. This was going to be the first season of Diva NXT, and following the guys' version was a big deal for them, so they knew they had to live up to the standards set by them. All eight girls were quite different looking, they all seemed nice to each other, although none of them spoke as they were waiting, they were all in a daze. After about 5 minutes of silent waiting in the room, Matt Striker walks in.

"Hello ladies" Matt exclaimed. He was really excited, and seemed nice from a first impression, not to mention very good looking.

"Hey Matt" The girls all said at the same time. Some seemed to be impressed and fascinated with Matt Striker, and some didn't really care.

"You all ready for next week?" Matt said as he began to fist pump, which four of the girls found hilarious.

"You have no idea" A brunette girl exclaimed, who jumped in her seat from excitement.

"That's what we wanna hear. So, you ready to meet your Diva Pros?" Matt said nodding his head as the girls caused a racket.

"Okay well, which one of you girls is Alex?" Matt asked as a brunette girl stood up.

"That would be me" she said as she stood up smiling.

"Okay, well get pumped because your pro is Melina" Matt said as Melina came through the door rushing to Alex and giving her a welcoming hug. Alex was really pleased to have Melina as her pro.

"Okay now, is there a Chrissy?" Matt asked as a tall girl stood up who had hair exactly like Maryse.

"Wow, your Chrissy this couldn't be more perfect, your Pro is Maryse" Matt said referring to how much Chrissy resembled Maryse. Maryse walked through the door smiling.

"Your Chrissy?" Maryse asked as Chrissy nodded in agreement.

"Well, come over here my mini me" Maryse said as Chrissy walked towards Maryse and the two walked out of the room introducing themselves. Chrissy couldn't of been happier, she'd been a fan of Maryse since she could remember.

"Now, time for Emma" Matt said as a brunette girl stood up and flashed Matt a cute smile.

"Now Emma, you're a lucky girl. Your Pro is none other than Natalya" Matt announced as Natalya came walking through the door and walked straight over to Emma giving her a hug presuming that she was her rookie.

"She's all mine yes?" Natalya asked Matt.

"Sure is" Matt replied as the two began to walk out the room. Emma was so hyped to have Natalya as her pro, she had always admired her so much.

"Call me Nattie" Natalya said as the two walked out the door.

"Now for Ashley" Matt said as a tall girl who had the same hair colour as Eve stood up.

"Okay now Ashley, I suggest you prepare yourself" Matt said to Ashley who looked confused.

"Why?" Ashley giggled as Layla and Michelle, Lay-Cool, came bursting through the door.

"Flawless" the two yelled.

"Oh, don't answer that one, i get it" Ashley said as the two divas looked at Ashley and beamed, then rushed to her and gave her a huge hug.

"We're going to have so much fun, and don't worry, were not bitches in real life" Michelle and Layla laughed as they both hooked one arm each with Ashley's and walked out the door. Ashley was ecstatic to have Lay-Cool as her pros, she was hoping she'd get them.

* * *

There were four other girls. A petit girl called Phoebe, whose pros were The Bella twins. The other, a tall girl with black hair called Rachel, whose pro was Beth Phoenix. Another girl who had red hair called Khloe, whose pro was Eve and lastly a blonde haired girl Kim whose pro was Barbie aka Kelly Kelly.

The next day the eight girls were told to meet in the arena because they were going to be given the creative for next week. The girls were all waiting in the same room they had waited in just yesterday for their pros.

"I'm so happy with Kelly Kelly, like seriously, she's the best" Kim exclaimed as the others looked on in amusement. None of them really cared for Kelly Kelly, but they were all happy that Kim got her.

"Kelly Kelly, just wishes she was Maryse, it's so obvious" Chrissy said to Kim who didn't seem to impressed, but didn't say anything.

"So true" Alex whispered into Chrissys ear and the two began to laugh.

"What's it like having the flawless Lay-Cool as your pros" Emma giggled as she asked Ashley.

"Honestly, so much fun! Their really nice and excited all the time, but they have a lot of advice for me, so i couldn't be happier with them" Ashley said. She was so happy to of gotten them, plus they played bitches on the show, so she was looking forward to see how that would turn out for her.

"They don't seem very nice, i couldn't handle them" Phoebe said as she was quickly shut down by Emma, she to was a fan of LayCool.

"Dude, they're not actually like that" Emma said pointing her finger at Phoebe.

The girls all continued talking about their pros until their creatives were delivered to them.

* * *

"So what's it like with the traveling and all that?" Emma asked Nattie as they were sitting in the catering area with Alex and Melina.

"Oh, it's so hectic. But you know, you learn to love it. Your around the best people, all the time" Nattie said smiling.

"Ahhhh, it sounds so amazing. Still can't believe were actually doing this" Alex said to the others.

"So, any of you into any of the guys?" Emma asked with a huge grin on her face, she had been wanting to ask since they sat down.

"No not really, i mean they're nice and good looking and stuff, but just friends. Once your around them all the time, it's weird to think of them like that" Melina said as she looked at Nattie who nodded in agreement, although Nattie was dating Tyson Kid.

"I seriously find that hard to believe" Alex said as her and Emma laughed.

"Oh my gosh, don't turn around Alex" Emma whispered to Alex as she saw Mike Mizanin aka The Miz walking towards them.

"Who the freak is it? Holy shit, it's The Miz. Okay lets not freak out" Alex said to Emma as they both had their eyes wide open.

"Hey NXTers" Mike said as he walked up towards their table.

"Hey Mike. What are you doing here?" Melina asked as she glanced over at Alex and Emma who were in a daze.

"Oh sorry, Mike this is Alex and Emma, our rookies" Nattie said proudly as she introduced the girls to Mike, she sensed that they couldn't find the words to do it themselves.

"Hey girls, two things to remember. One, I'm truly awesome and two NXT will make you, so just jump into it with everything you've got. Anyway I'm supposed to meet Kofi in 5 minutes at wardrobe, so i'll catch up with you guys later" Mike said as he waved goodbye to the four of them.

"Wow, he's brilliant" Alex said.

"Your going to be seeing a lot of superstars around, so there's no need to get star-struck by them anymore. They might not be on NXT but they film in the same arenas as us every week, so get used to seeing them around, plus your going to be traveling with them, so get excited" Nattie said to the two rookies giggling, she remembered what it was like when she first started in the WWE, she two was in awe of all of the superstars.

"I've got two more days till NXT starts left to impart more wisdom on you, so lets get moving" Melina said to Alex as they said goodbye to the other two who also left and made their way to the gym.

* * *

**A/N**

YAY! New story!

It'll get better promise, i've got so many ideas, it's crazy!

Anyway, Rebellion girls are in this story...Ashley, Emma, Chrissy and Alex! (:

Hope you enjoyed this.

Oh by the way, i don't plan on going to much into the other girls behind the scenes other than things related to NXT, it's just difficult writing about 8 girls and all their stuff haha.

But PLEASE let me know if you want me to.

Reviews would be nice!

(:


	2. Chapter 2

"Your attires in a way show your personality girls, so i hope the choices you made yesterday were good" Matt Striker said to the 8 girls and their pros as they were sitting in a big hall in the arena. It was the day before the big debut of Diva NXT, the nerves were starting to get to them, but they were all more excited than anything. Already friendships started to form within the group, Ashley, Chrissy, Alex and Emma became inseparable and KIm, Khloe, Phoebe and Rachel kind of stuck together, but as a whole they still all got along.

"Okay, so go try on your attires for you pros" Matt said as the girls all got up and went to wardrobe to try on their attires. They all got changed and went back to the room to meet Matt and all their pros. They all came in wearing their attires and all their pros seemed to be pleased.

"Geeeeeez, Ashley, you got some style" Layla said giggling as she was impressed with the attire Ashley had chosen. Her attire was a lime green and black and white checkered bra and shorts, fingerless grey gloves and a mini white hoodie that read "Flawless" that she would take off before she'd wrestle. The colour would change every week, but she was happy with the lime green for now. Chrissy had chosen an attire like Maryse's, in red as that was her favourite colour. Emma chose an attire that Maria had once worn which was a silver pant with a detailed sparkly silver bra. Alex chose to wear an attire like her pro Melina's, the colour would also differ every week, but for now she chose a bluey grey. Kim, Khloe, Phoebe and Rachel also all chose to wear attires like their pros.

"So, we have attires done now, and that was the last thing left until tomorrow. Don't be nervous, you girls will do an excellent job, just stay confident and you'll be amazing" Matt said to the group as they all went their separate ways to do last minute things for tomorrow.

* * *

"Oh my freak, we have 10 minutes till were on" Ashley said to Emma as they were waiting backstage, both nervous as hell. They had been waiting for this moment all week, and now it was only 10 minutes away.

"I know, i know, but we have to calm ourselves" Emma said as the girls began to inhale and exhale at the same time with each other before Alex and Chrissy had walked up to them.

"Pumped" Alex said, her face beaming as the others all nodded nervously.

"The only thing that sucks is that there's no guys on NXT" Chrissy laughed trying to get their minds of the upcoming live show.

"I know, they should change that" Alex said laughing at the idea.

"At least we'll get to see them every freaking day after today" Ashley exclaimed. Since NXT would be filming at the same locations as the other brands, they would be traveling along with all the other superstars, worldwide as well which was one thing they were really looking forward to.

"Oh, and all the places were going to be seeing, it's to much" Emma said, starting to shake as each of their pros showed up.

"Girls it's show time. Matt's about to open the show" said the backstage man to the girls. They all hyped themselves up when they heard the NXT theme music hit and they were just ready to get out there and start the beginning of their future.

* * *

_**"Ladies and gentleman welcome as we kick off Season 3 of NXT with a twist, DIVA NXT. This is sure be an interesting season, one that i for one will thoroughly enjoy watching Jerry" Michael Cole said introducing the show.**_

_**"That's right. Now we'll throw it off to our host, Matt Striker" Jerry said.**_

**"Welcome to season three of NXT! As we all know this season is a little different, it's Diva NXT. Now please help me in welcoming your season 3 rookies and their pros"**

_Pourquoi..._

"Maryse and her rookie Chrissy" Matt announces as Maryse does her usual hand gesture and Chrissy does a two handed version of Maryse's hand gesture, with a smile on her face though.

_You can look but you can't touch, you keep dreaming on the stars above..._

"The Bella Twins and their rookie Phoebe" Matt announces as they all come running out of the curtain doing a little shimmy.

_Beth Phoenix's music hits..._

"Beth Phoenix and her rookie Rachel" Matt announces as Beth does her pose and Rachel does a similar one.

_Melina's theme music hits..._

"Melina and her rookie Alex" Matt announces as Melina and Alex come bursting out of the curtains and pose for the paparazzi.

_Holla, holla, holla..._

"Kelly Kelly and her rookie Kim" Matt announces as Kelly Kelly and Kim come out in matching attires.

_She looks good..._

"Eve and her rookie Khloe" Matt announces as Eve comes out and does her pose and Khloe does a similar pose only in the other direction.

_Natalya's music hits..._

"Natalya and her rookie Emma" Matt announces as the two run out and do a back to back pose.

_Your not enough for me, oh no..._

"Lay-Cool and their rookie Ashley" Matt announces as the three come out with the flawless hoodies and do the entrance dance Lay-Cool do.

The divas went on to compete in matches with their pros. Maryse and Chrissy defeated Kim and Kelly Kelly. Melina and Alex went on to beat Eve and Khloe. Natalya and Emma beat Beth Phoenix and Rachel and Lay-Cool and Ashley beat The Bella twins and Phoebe. Ashley, Chrissy, Emma and Alex were all ecstatic about their wins and were planning on celebrating that night.

* * *

After the show finished the rookies and pros all went back to the hotel where all the WWE superstars and divas were staying. Kim, Phoebe, Khloe and Rachel shared a room and Ashley, Chrissy, Alex and Emma shared a room.

"It's such a rush, honestly nothing will ever be able to compare to the feeling of doing a live show like that" Chrissy said as she was eating her dinner with the girls at the table.

"Tell me about it, never thought i'd say this but..." Emma stopped as the girls heard a knock on the door, Alex got up to check who it was.

"Sup" Kevin Kiley known to the WWE as Alex Riley exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. Alex was suprised to see him, they had never met Kevin, although they all really wanted to ever since he won NXT season 2.

"Hey...there...you" Alex said, she was blank in the mind at that moment.

"Come on in" she said, finding words to say.

"Don't mind if i do" Kevin said as he walked in with a swagger to him.

"Holy shit it's Alex fucking Riley" Emma exclaimed with her eyes boldly open, as he took a seat with the girls.

"Oh my gosh" Ashley mumbled as she spat out the water she was drinking directly onto Kevin. The girls all bursted out into laughter, Alex Riley laughed along to, but Ashley was just frozen from embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm so so sorry" Ashley said leaning over the table whipping Alex's face with a tissue.

"It's alright, i enjoy being spat in the face by a girl" Alex joked, making Ashley feel more calm.

"So, whatcha doing here?" Ashley asked nicely on behalf of the girls who were all confused as to why Kevin was sitting in their hotel room with them.

"Just thought i'd check in on the new resident diva rookies. I went through what you girls are going through right now, so i know how your feeling" Kevin taking a seat at the tabel with the girls.

"Oh that's sweet of you, were doing well though" Ashley said starring into his eyes. All the girls were kind of smitten by him.

"Hey, that's me, I'm a sweet guy" Kevin joked.

"So, you have any plans for tonight. We've kind of just been stuck here in this hotel room. We don't really know anybody, except for our pros" Alex said, hoping Kevin would invite the girls out.

"Yeah me and my room mates were bored as well, so I'm sure we'd be up for something. By the way, why the hell do you girls get a bigger and nicer room than us?" Kevin asked laughing as he looked around their hotel room.

"We're special Kevin" Ashley laughed as they all looked on in amusement as Kevin was walking around their room.

"You know what I'm thinking" Kevin exclaimed rushing back to the table where the girls were still sitting all excited.

"What might that be?" Emma asked as all the girls were very curious.

"We should have a party, no well, more like a gathering here. This room is perfect for that" Kevin said looking excited about his own idea. The girls all looked at each other with curious faces.

"It'll be great, we can so get to know each other better, come on, let's do this shit" Kevin said jumping up and down.

"Sounds brilliant. Just invite your room mates though, we don't want to turn the hotel room upside down" Emma said to Kevin who was still jumping up and down.

"Dude stop, before you hurt your pretty self" Ashley said laughing as Kevin pulled a funny face at her.

"Who are your room mates by the way? We need to know what were getting ourselves into" Chrissy asked. She along with the other girls were hoping Kevin had fun room mates, who the girls already liked.

"Oh um, well myself, Swaggster, Ryder and Code Man" Kevin replied getting ready to walk out the door.

"Okay so i'll be back with the boys, booz and some fun stuff, we'll be back in an hour" Kevin said getting all excited again.

"Can't wait" the four girls all exclaimed showing Kevin to the door.

"Things are about to get messssssssy" Kevin said walking out and shutting the door after himself.

"We have one hour, run" Ashley shouted as the girls all ran to their bedrooms to get ready.

* * *

**A/N**

Kevin you sweet person you! (:

So yes, were about to all get messy.

Next chapter shall be funny. (:

PS...I posted photos of what our ring attires look like on my home/boi page or whatever it's called haha.

Review?

(:


	3. Chapter 3

"Do we dress casual or like dresses and stuff? Alex asked going through her clothes. Clothes were flying everywhere, as the girls only had one hour to get the house ready and get themselves ready.

"I think nice causal, like nice shorts and a top maybe? Emma suggested as she pulled out her denim shorts.

"Oh smart, it'll seem like we didn't put effort into getting ready when we actually did" Ashley laughed pulling our a pair of khaki shorts and a nice black singlet.

"If only they knew" Chrissy said giggling as she went to finish her hair and make up. She went into the bathroom when they heard knocks on the door.

"That can't be them already?" Chrissy yelled from inside the bathroom.

"I'll go check, Ashley said putting on her oversized hoodie because she wasn't dressed yet and went to the door to check who it was. She was hoping it wouldn't be them, none of the girls were ready.

"Fuck it's them" she yelled before opening the door.

"Fuck it's them" Kevin mimicked, laughing with the other guys.

"Oh no, you heard that?" Ashley said, turning red from embarrassment.

"Little bit" Jack said giggling.

"Your voice sure carries" Cody laughed.

"It's just...we're not ready, but come on in" Ashley said moving aside so the guys could walk in, each gave her a hug.

"So just make yourselves comfortable and we'll be finished in 5 minutes" she said as she was about to walk into the other room.

"Will do, we'll just set up the drinks" Zack said as he and the guys pulled out the drinks.

"She was cute" Cody said helping take out the drinks.

"I was just about to say that. What are the other girls like Kevin?" Jack asked laughing.

"Dude, we just came in, keep it in your pants" Zack laughed.

" I didn't mean anything by it, i just meant you know...oh shut up" Jack said.

* * *

"...And were done" Alex said as the girls came out of their room all ready.

"Time to get to know each other" Zack said laughing as he flopped onto the couch, drink in hand.

"So, NXT huh, loving it?" Cody asked taking a seat next to Zack.

"It's amazing, dream come true" Emma said as she walked over to pour herself a drink with the other girls.

"Enough with this gibber gabber, yes, NXT we're loving it, we could never of asked for a better opportunity, that answer your question? Now let's get personal, we already know we all love the WWE." Chrissy said as she mixed herself a vodka drink. The girls had been speaking about the business all week long to people, they just wanted to spend time with the guys and get to know them. They all started drinking and chatting about random things, all getting past the point of tipsy and into the land of drunk.

"Hey where's the music? We clearly need music" said Ashley, drink in hand as she went to go choose some music for all of them to dance to.

"Yes, when were getting messy we need music" Alex laughed taking a seat with the guys.

"Oh that's my jam" Cody said as Ashley put on I Like It. Cody got up and started dancing like an idiot in the middle of the hotel room, everyone was just laughing hysterically at how funny his drunken dancing was.

"Oh poor man, he needs his dashing mirror" Jake laughed getting up to get another drink before Ashley pulled him towards her and Cody and began to dance with the two of them.

"Baby, i like it, the way you move on the floor..." The three of them sang loudly. Everyone joined in dancing eventually.

"Oh em ze gosh, we should call Mike and Matt" Kevin said wobbling out of the group and heading for his mobile.

"Oh yes, brilliant" Alex shouted stumbling towards Kevin, who was dialing Mike's number.

"Oi Mike, get your awesome ass over here now, your missing out big time, drag your selves out of your hotel room and into hotel room number..." Kevin stopped to ask Alex what number their hotel room was.

"It's 817" Alex said before she rejoined the group dancing.

"It's 718 Mike, now sum-move-it-move-it" Kevin said as he hanged up on Mike and danced his way back to the others.

* * *

Everyone was around the hotel room when someone knocked on the door. Chrissy heard and went to go open the door for them.

"It's Mike, everyone it's Mike and Matt" Chrissy shouted as she pulled the two guys by the hands into the room. Mike headed straight to Kevin who was chatting to Emma on the couch.

"718, really, really?" Mike laughed taking a seat opposite the two of them as Matt went to pour himself a drink.

"Yes really man, whatcha on about?" Kevin said patting Mike on the knee.

"This is room 817 you idiot, but now that i see your drunk i can't be that mad" Mike said getting up to get himself a drink. He and Matt finished the rest of the drinks as the others had had more than enough, and all were now definitely in the land of drunk.

"Oh my gosh, twister" Ashley shouted as the idea just popped into her head.

"Oh wow, twister, twister, twister, that would be so brilliant right now" Cody said running into the girls room to find it, even though it wasn't there.

"It's not in there" Alex said laughing.

"It's okay, let the boy run around looking for it like a little girl" Ashley said going into the other girls room and getting it, she came back into the main room with it and everyone helped set it up to play, Cody was still in the other room looking for it, or so they thought.

"Where art thou Cody?" Emma shouted.

"That douche bag is still looking for it isn't he? I'll go get him" Ashley said stumbling out of the room leaving the others to start the game. She walked in to see Cody sleeping on the bed with his hands tucked under his head.

"Oh you poor man" Ashley whispered to herself laughing slightly as she crawled onto the bed, nudging Cody to check if he was sleeping. Cody didn't even flinch when she nudged him, so she ran out of the room laughing.

"He's sleeping like a baby" Ashley yelled at the group who were all into their twister.

"That's Cody for you" Matt said spinning the arrow on the board for the game.

"I'll help you wake him up, i have the perfect idea" Jake said getting up because he wasn't playing. He went into the kitchen to find a bowl, which he then filled with tap water.

"Oh this again, i have to watch" Kevin said as he left the game and attempted to get up but fell back onto the floor. The group all laughed but then Ashley and Jack helped him get up.

"Seriously guys you can't miss this, come like now" Kevin said walking into the room with Jake and Ashley where Cody was sleeping, the others followed them from curiosity.

"Ash, go slap him across the face" Jake said to Ashley who the proceeded to get onto the bed and slap Cody right across the face, who still didn't wake up, but just wriggled a bit.

"Perfect, come here" Jake said pointing to the others to come stand behind him. Jake then took the bowl of water and placed Cody's hand in it. Cody then slowly formed a little buddle on the bed.

"Oh my gosh, he didn't just do that" Emma said laughing with the others. The girls all fell to the floor laughing, they couldn't believe what they just saw.

"Has he done that before?" Chrissy asked trying to contain her laughter.

"All the time, i don't think there's been a time we haven't done this to him when he's drunk" Zack said laughing and helping the girls up from the floor.

"How can we wake him up?" Alex asked.

"Like this" Mike said as he walked up to Cody and tickled the heel of his foot. Cody then woke up laughing and looked down to realize what the guys did to him, again.

"Seriously? Really? Again?" Cody said jumping out of the bed.

"You bring it upon yourself missy" Jake said walking out of the room with the others.

"Why does this always have to happen to me" Cody said to himself as he walked out of the room to rejoin the others.

* * *

**A/N**

HAHA! Cody pissed his pants.

That amused me.

More havoc shall be caused in the next chapter.

Please please please **review** please please please?

(:


	4. Chapter 4

_She said she liked to dance, all by herself, cause she's a party girl..._

"Oy vey whose that?" Ashley shouted over the music as she heard a knock on the door.

"Would you keep it down for crying out loud" said Kelly Kelly as soon as Ashley opened the door.

"Why, are we interrupting your beauty sleep?" Ashley said leaning against the door as Chrissy and Zack walked up behind her to see who it was.

"Zack, turn the music off" Kelly Kelly demanded, looking angry.

"Why should we, we're just having a little dance session" Zack said laughing with the girls.

"Well take your dance session to the club, this is a hotel" Kelly Kelly said just as Kevin walked up to them as well.

"Have you seen their room, this is better than a club, it has nice couches, beds, a balcony, seriously come take a look" Kevin said smiling, completely oblivious to her point.

"I'd rather not" Kelly Kelly said.

"Your loss biaaaatch" Chrissy said leaning on Ashley's shoulder.

"Oh cute, your going to regret that" Kelly Kelly said as she stormed out towards her room.

"What's up her ass" Ashley asked Zack and Kevin.

"She doesn't like it when we have a good time without her" Zack said taking a seat on the couch.

"She's just jealous" Chrissy said as her and Ashley began to dance again.

"I think we should hit the jacuzzi" Alex suggested to the group.

"You guys have a jacuzzi to, fuck off" Kevin yelled, crossing his arms.

"It's okay Kevin, you can stay in this room as long as you like" Ashley said patting him on the head.

"Oh and i will" Kevin replied patting her on the head.

"So jacuzzi time, go get your bathers boys" Emma said as she headed into the girls room to get changed.

"Okay okay, we'll be back in 10" Cody said.

"Hold up, there's a beach right across the road, we can have a bon fire and everything. Come on, come on, come!" Jake suggested, the weather was really nice out, so hitting the beach sounded like a good idea.

"Even better, meet you up here still and then we'll just head down" Chrissy replied before she went to go get changed.

"Think me and Mike are going to hit the sack, we have an appearance tomorrow so we can't be completely wrecked" Matt said as he and Mike said goodbye to the girls and left at the same time as the guys.

* * *

"I say we wake everyone up on the floor, if we aren't sleeping, why should anyone else?" Jake said as he began to bang on all of the doors on their level, each of the guys following him and banging on the doors. Someone began to open the door from their hotel room before the group ran into the lift and escaped from them noticing who it was. They were all still very drunk, so they definitely didn't want anyone seeing them cause a havoc.

"Ugh, how do i do this?" Zack asked as he was trying to get the bon fire going as the group had arrived at the beach.

"Oh women, can't even start a fire" Jake laughed before he took control and got the bonfire going. The eight of them brought pillows and blankets to make things as comfy as possible.

"Okay, i've had enough of lets make fun of Cody time. Whose up for a swim?" Cody asked getting up and shaking the sand off from his arms. They were all just laying around the bonfire chatting about all the embarrassing things they've done to Cody when he's been drunk.

"Oh me, it's getting hot around this fire" Ashley said getting up and dusting off the sand from her bikini bottoms.

"Oh let me help you with that" Cody said as he brushed sand off from Ashley's bikini bottoms.

"Ugh, no touchy touchy" Ashley said nudging Cody in the ribs and running off into the other direction.

"Oh no you don't" Cody shouted as he chased her down the sand.

"Cute, they're running off into the sunset together" Kevin said as he was leaning on his arm whilst lying on the sand.

"Bro, it's peach black out" Chrissy said laughing, Kevin was definitely the drunkest out of all of them.

"No your the sunset" Kevin joked losing the balance he had on his arm and falling into the fire, to which his hair slightly caught on fire.

"Oh my fuck, my hair, my hair, get it off me" Kevin shouted running around the group.

"Shit" Jake said laughing as he poured a bottle of water on Kevin's head to put out the fire. The girls and guys were rolling around laughing, Kevin was just standing their feeling his hair.

"You...have...a...bold...spot" Zack hardly said, he couldn't contain his laughter.

"No" Kevin shouted feeling the top of his head, and he did in fact have a bold spot. Kevin flopped onto the sand, holding onto his head.

"This is to much" Emma said sitting up and giving Kevin a friendly hug.

"Kevin baby, go home and take a picture. Please, for us" Alex said, they didn't want to forget that moment.

"No" Kevin replied like a baby, taking the pillows and blankets and setting up a bed.

"That's one thing he's done right tonight, good going" Zack said, patting Kevin on the back.

"I have no idea how me and Cody are going to do a live show tomorrow, ah well" Jake said as he laid down on the blankets, Zack also joined him.

"We'll wake you up" Chrissy said, laying her head on Jacks chest and her legs on Zack's legs, Alex joining her.

"Yep, we're the ladies men" Zack said giving a high five to Jake.

"No, I'm the ladies man. Oh, nothing's working out for me tonight" Kevin said as he rolled around onto his other side.

* * *

"They're all sleeping" Cody said as he and Ashley returned to the group to find them all sleeping on the sand with the pillows and blankets.

"It's nice how they left us some pillows and a blanket" Ashley said leaning on Cody, they were pretty tired.

"It's okay babe" Cody said as he walked up and pulled the pillow from under Kevin's head and removed the blankets on which Kevin was lying on and covered with, leaving him bare on the sand.

"Poor guy" Ashley said as she watched on as Cody set up the blankets and pillow beside the others.

"Sleepy time, you'll have to share with me" Cody said as Ashley walked over to join him, she couldn't of thought of anyone better to share with.

"If i have to" Ashley laughed as she layed down next to Cody, resting her head on his chest, slowly the two fell asleep.

* * *

"Fuck, what's the time?" Jake said waking up and taking a look at his mobile. It was 9:00 in the morning and he and Cody had to be at the arena in half an hour for the Smackdown taping.

"Cody wake your dashing ass up" Jake said nudging them awake to which Ashley reflexed and punched Jake in the stomach.

"What was that for?" Jake said clutching his stomach from pain.

"I'm so so sorry, i've never done that" Ashley said getting up with Cody and giving Jake a hug.

"That makes sense, of course I'm your punching bag" Jake said.

"Wake up, we have to go, now!" Cody exclaimed pulling Zack up and Ashley pulled the girls up. They all packed up the blankets and pillows and crossed the road back to their hotel room.

"Ah, indoors" Alex said as she unlocked the door to the girls room. The guys came back with them to their room to collect the stuff they left there before they went to the beach.

"What's that?" Chrissy said picking up and envelope that was on the floor. It looked as though someone had slipped it in under their door while they were gone.

"Maybe it's a voucher" Emma giggled opening up the letter.

"_Meet me in my office 10 am sharp, you have some explaining to do. You guys knocked on the wrong door last night. I expect to see you girls along with Zack, Jake, Kevin and Cody in my office in the morning" _The letter was from Vince McMahon.

"Um, guys, come take a look at this" Emma shouted as the others all huddled around the letter and read it.

"Oh shit" Cody said flopping onto the couch holding his head.

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry if this chapter was long.

Uh-oh, Vince is pissed.

Kevin amuses me in this story haha.

Anyway...

Review?

I really love to hear what you guys think.

(:


	5. Chapter 5

"This is all your fault" Cody said to Kevin as the eight of them were all waiting outside Mr. McMahon's office.

"Of course it is, because i had such a wonderful night" Kevin said pointing to the bold spot on his head, causing the others to laugh.

"Calm down, it's no ones fault, we just had to much of a good night" Chrissy said to the group who were all worrying about what Mr. McMahon was going to say to them.

"You had to suggest banging on everyones doors didn't you" Zack said to Jake, punching him in the arm playfully.

"Yes i did...at the time it seemed like a pretty hilarious idea" Jake replied taking a seat next to Alex, just as they were all called into his office. They all walked in and saw Kelly Kelly standing by his desk. The girls all took a seat and the guys stood behind them.

"So I'm sure you know why your here" Vince said to the eight of them, as Kelly Kelly was starring down Chrissy.

"Yes sir, we do" Alex answered nervously.

"Listen, i don't have a problem with partying and having and having a good time, back in the day i used to be quite the party animal" Vince chuckled.

"...there's a time and a place for that though...and that place would be here" Vince said grinning as the others looked on in confusion.

"It is?" Emma asked looking at other others.

"Yes, you guys all work very hard, so having some fun should be allowed, and not complained about" Vince said as he looked at Kelly Kelly.

"So what was that letter about?" Kevin asked.

"Well listen, partying should all be in moderation, waking up the others by banging on their doors isn't really a good idea, so consider this a friendly warning for next time, otherwise we'll have some trouble then. " Vince said.

"Oh no Vince, promise it will never happen again, we shall keep door banging to a minimum" Ashley laughed.

"Okay perfect, that's all I'm asking" Vince said turning his chair to face Kelly Kelly. "... and they're allowed to have fun" Vince said to her as she stormed out of the room like a little kid.

"So, your all heading to the Greek Islands in a few days, excited about that?" Vince asked the eight of them who had a smile from ear to ear.

"The Greek Islands, your shitting me...i mean messing with me?" Ashley said correcting herself in front of her boss.

"It's okay, you can swear in front of me, I'm old, not ancient so i get how you youngens need to talk" Vince laughed.

"Oh we can't wait, it's our first time going there, so it'll be quite a showing" Jake said.

"Yes it should be, anyway get out of here. You and Cody have a live show to do, oh and Ashley and Emma, your going to be appearing on Smackdown as well with your pros for their match." Vince said as they all got up to leave.

* * *

"...so yeah, were just having a tag team match against Kelly Kelly and Natalya so nothing to worry about. You and Emma with just be ringside cheering us on. Sound good" Michelle asked Ashley as they were waiting in the locker room.

"Sounds perfect" Ashley replied. About an hour had passed and their match was going to be next, so they were waiting outside the curtain for their music to hit. Kelly Kelly and her rookie Kim, Natalya and Emma were also waiting backstage, Kim and Kelly Kelly were greasing off Ashley and Emma, they noticed but they didn't pay attention to it.

_**"Sure am ready for some Diva action. Lay-Cool have been talking a lot of trash on Kelly Kelly, so lets see if tonight with the help of Natalya she'll be able to shut them up for a while" Jerry said.**_

_Holla, holla, holla..._

**Kelly Kelly, Kim, Natalya and Emma made their way to the ring, getting a huge pop from the crowd.**

_Oh your not enough for me, oh no..._

**Layla, Michelle and Ashley came strutting through the curtains to boos from the crowd. They did their usual flawless hoodie dance and came walking down the ramp.**

**Layla and Kelly Kelly start off the match. Layla does her usual stinky face to mock Kelly Kelly but she begins to kick Layla and then Kelly Kelly does a clothes line causing Layla to role out of the ring. Michelle and Ashley run to her and start to yell at Kelly Kelly. Layla gets back up and tags in Michelle who then performs a drop kick on Kelly Kelly causing her to slide out of the ring onto Lay-Cools side. Ashley and Michelle proceed to kick her while the ref is distracted and then pick her up and roll her back in the ring. Kelly Kelly tries to tag in Natalya but is stopped by Michelle who begins to stomp on every limb of Kelly Kelly. Michelle picks her up and does a body slam, she attempts to pin her but Kelly Kelly kicks out...**

Michelle then tags in Layla who performs her neck breaker, then gets the three count and wins the match. Natalya and Kim rushed to Kelly Kelly's side, Emma just stayed ringside.

"How was that for you girls?" Layla asked Ashley and Emma backstage after the match.

"It was incredible, being on Smackdown is a big deal, even if we didn't do that much" Emma said smiling.

"Guys that was amazing, you go and kick Kelly Kelly's ass again" Chrissy yelled as her and Alex were running towards the girls with Maryse. Melina wasn't there because she had to be at the appearance with Matt and Mike that day.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kelly Kelly said limping towards Chrissy.

"You heard me woman" Chrissy said crossing her arms, Maryse was standing behind her grinning, she didn't really like Kelly Kelly either.

"Oh how i'd like to kick that ass of yours" Kelly Kelly said looking mad, as Kim walked up behind her.

"So, do it. Lets have a match on NXT?" Chrissy suggested. She turned around to Maryse who nodded and gave her a wink letting her know she had this match won.

"Fine by me, by the way tell Maryse that her poor little rookie is going to be the first one to go home" Kelly Kelly said as her and Kim walked off.

"Don't even worry, you've got this one in the bag" Maryse said reassuring Chrissy. They all went back to their hotel to pack for their trip to the Greek Islands in two days.

* * *

"We need some last minute things, so lets just go to the shops quickly and pick some stuff up" Alex said as the girls were packing their suitcases. The girls all got up and went shopping for new bikinis, shorts and some singlets, they were going to be spending a few days there so they wanted to be prepared. When they were shopping they pumped into Kevin and Jake at the ice cream shop.

"Why hello there" Jake said as he was handed the ice creams he and Kevin had ordered.

"Thank you, my favourite flavors" Ashley said taking the ice cream from Kevin's hand just as he was about to lick it.

"Hey, that's mine" Kevin said trying to snatch it back from Ashley who moved it away from his grasp.

"It was, and now it's mine" Ashley said as the girls laughed. Kevin looked so sad so Jake gave him his ice cream, he was then pleased again.

"So the other night was hectic" Jake said to the girls as they walked out of the shop and back onto the streets.

"Sure was, surprised you guys could keep up with us" Chrissy said jokingly.

"No, surprised you guys could keep up with us, actually" Kevin corrected Chrissy.

"Either way we kept up with each other Kevin" Jake laughed.

"We're going to tear it up down at the Greek Islands" Kevin said to the girls as they walked into a bikini store, the guys just followed them in.

"We are?" Emma asked as she picked up a nice black and white bikini.

"Of course we are, the rest of the guys and us were talking and we decided we're all like a crew now" Jake laughed. All the guys really enjoyed themselves with the girls, they got along really well and felt like they really clicked as a group.

"Well if you guys decided that then i guess we have no choice" Ashley laughed picking up a blue and white bikini and headed into the changing room with the other girls doing the same as well.

"Okay well we'll just leave you girls to try on your bikinis, we'll all be at yours in the morning to go to the airport together" Jake said as he started to leave before Kevin grabbed him by the hand and pulled him back to the changing room area.

"Why are we leaving while they're trying on bikinis? Maybe they'll want our opinions on them" Kevin said quietly.

"Heard that" Chrissy yelled out from inside the changing room.

"They clearly don't, now come on" Jake said pulling Kevin out of the bikini store.

* * *

**A/N**

SORRY if the match part sucked, i failed miserably at writing it.

Another sorry if nothing much happens in this chapter.

YAY! Greek Islands here we come.

Watch out, haha.

It'll get better, promises.

REVIEW please xD?

(:


	6. Chapter 6

"Get your asses out of this hotel room this instant" Zack yelled as the girls were rushing to gather everything out.

"If you want that then fucking help us" Alex shouted back causing the guys to pick up their luggage and move it outside into the hallway. They were all packed and made their way to the airport with Zack, Jake, Cody and Kevin. Once they got there they checked their luggage in and ran into the other NXT rookies.

"Hey girls" Emma said as they all approached each other at the waiting gate to get on the plane.

"Hi" Phoebe said coldly and arrogantly.

"What's the matter?" Chrissy asked, they didn't understand why she sounded so cold towards them.

"You girls think your so cool and that you fit in perfectly well with all these guys because your close friends with a few of the wrestlers?" Kim said crossing her arms.

"Uhhh, no we don't. You girls are more then welcome to hang with us all if you want, you just don't seem as though you do" Ashley said nicely.

"Because we don't, we just think it's messed up how you think your so cool. Oh and by the way, Kelly Kelly is going to make a fool of you on NXT this week" Kim said as her and Phoebe laughed. Khloe and Rachel looked on in embarrassment, they weren't rude like Kim and Phoebe.

"Shut your hole up Kim" Khloe said as her and Rachel rolled their eyes. They were getting really fed up with those two and didn't want to associate themselves with them anymore.

"Excuse me?" Kim said as her and Phoebe turned to face Khloe and Rachel.

"You heard her. We're sick and tired of your stupid whining, and gloating and just ugh..." Rachel said.

"Fine then, go run to Eve and Beth and have a little cry to them" Phoebe said as her and Kim walked off.

"Wow, thanks for that" Chrissy said to the two girls.

"Oh it's fine, they've been to annoying anyway. They're the ones that think they're all that because they have Kelly Kelly and The Bella Twins as their pros, and apparently have some secret wrestlers crushing on them, they're not telling us who though" Khloe said.

"They can go think that. You know you girls are more than welcome to come hang out with us whenever you want" Emma said smiling, they liked Khloe and Rachel.

"Aw thanks, we might take you up on that offer once" Rachel said as her and Khloe went to go to the bathroom before the plane started to board.

"Trouble amongst the NXTers?" Cody said as he and Zack snuck up behind the girls and scared them.

"Oh you fool, you scared the shit out of me" Ashley said as she punched Cody in the arm. The plane announced they were boarding and everyone made their way onto it. The girls sat in the same area as the guys and traded places throughout the flight.

* * *

The WWE superstars all arrived in the Greek Islands. The whether was perfect and everything was so beautiful. They were going to be staying there for three days seeing as though they had to film an episode of RAW and Smackdown plus they were given an extra day there. They were going to be taping NXT the day they got back to the US, but the rookies came along because they were going to be doing appearances with their pros on their respective shows.

There hotel was right in the center of everything. They had the beach across the road from them and the main strip was just a street away, so they had the best location.

"So whose bunking with who?" Cody asked as the eight of them reached the front desk to decide who would be in what room.

"Well clearly we're bunking with each other" Chrissy said as he put her arms around the girls' shoulders smiling.

"Well clearly we're going to bunk with each other" Zack said wrapping his arms around the guys.

"Hello. Um we'd like four rooms please" Jake asked the lady at the reception as the girls looked on in confusion. They tried to interrupt their conversation but Jake wouldn't let them speak.

"What was that all about?" Emma asked on behalf of the girls.

"Well you never know when two extra rooms will come in handy" Jake said. The rooms were all next to each other and the girls decided they were going to share a room as they wanted to stay together and the guys also shared a room, the other two were just empty.

* * *

It was their second last day there, they already taped the Raw show on which Maryse versed Melina, and Maryse got the win. Chrissy and Alex got to appear with them, and stood ringside. Ted was a guest commentator during their match, and the girls couldn't help but stare at him. On Smackdown Lay-Cool and Maryse teamed up and versed Natalya, Kelly Kelly and Beth Phoenix, who got the win.

Later on in the evening they all got back to their hotel rooms and were deciding on what they wanted to do that night.

"I say we go out for dinner, then see where the night takes us? Let's get all dressed up though" Alex suggested as all eight if them were throwing ideas around, but couldn't come to a conclusion.

"I guess that sounds the best. We're with each so we'll have a good night anyway" Zack said getting up from the couch in the girls hotel room.

The guys all went and got dressed and so did the girls. They agreed to meet in the lobby and then head out.

"Long time no see" Jake said to the girls as they walked up to them in the lobby.

"You four sure are looking sharp" Ashley said as each of the girls got a kiss on the cheek from the guys.

"We can sprouse up occasionally for some pretty girls" Cody said as he winked at Ashley.

"So where we eating?" Kevin said as he opened the door up for the girls. They all went and ate at a beautiful restaurant over looking the city. The guys tried to hurry up through dinner, the girls didn't understand why, but they could tell the guys were excited.

* * *

"We have a little surprise for you girls" Jake said as they were walking towards the beach after dinner, they just told the girls they wanted to go have a few drinks by the beach.

"What might that be?" Emma asked.

"That's what that might be" Cody said as he pointed to this really amazing yacht pulled up by the shore.

"Fuck off NO" Ashley exclaimed playfully pushing Cody, who then fell to the sand, then picked himself up.

"Girl you don't know your own strength" Cody said as he wrapped his arm around Ashley, who then smiled to herself. She was really starting to like Cody, more then just a friend.

"Shut the fuck up, that can't be for us, it's too pretty" Chrissy said holding her hands on her head from shock.

"This yacht is all ours for the night" Zack said smiling at Emma.

"And it's fully stocked with everything we need, food, drinks, and beds" Kevin said as they started to walk to the yacht with the others.

"Beds?" Ashley laughed pulling a silly face.

"For sleeping. Unless you want to sleep on the floor than be my guest" Kevin joked. They all made their way to the yacht. It was amazing, there was a jacuzzi on the dock, it was all modern and it had two levels, the girls had never seen anything like it.

"So yes, this is ours for the night and for tomorrow, since it's our last day here" Jake said as they stepped foot onto the boat.

"What are those suitcases?" Alex asked pointing to 2 bags in the corner on the yacht.

"It's got all our clothes in them, we snuck into your rooms when you were in the down in the lobby waiting for us before dinner, Randy dropped the bags off for us" Jake said as he took a seat on one of the couches.

"Jeez, you sure had everything planned, now time for some fun" Alex said as they all went to take a look at the huge yatch.

* * *

**A/N**

YAY, next chapter shall get intereeeeesting xD.

Yacht fun haha.

PLEASE REVIEW!

(:


	7. Chapter 7

"I wanna jump in but i don't at the same time" Ashley said to Cody as they were looking over the yacht. It was a beautiful night out, the whether was perfect. They had all just been doing there own things on the yacht after they got out of the jacuzzi.

"So let's jump in?" Cody said eagerly, he really wanted to jump in with Ashley.

"Yeah...nah, i'll pass. I might drown" Ashley giggled, she was scared of going into deep water.

"Come on, i'll be right there. you'll be fine, trust me" Cody said taking Ashley by the hands and turning to face her.

"Promise?" Ashley asked and Cody nodded. He took her by the hand and they stepped up onto the ledge and jumped off. Their hands slipped away when they fell into the water.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh" Ashley said frantically in a panic as it took her a while to get back to the surface. She was a good swimmer, but wasn't to happy when it came to deep areas.

"Calm down, I'm right here you doufass" Cody giggled as he went to hold Ashley to calm her down.

"You should of seen your face" Cody said as he mimicked Ashley's worried look.

"Well that's embarrassing" Ashley said as the two began to laugh, then there was a moment of silence as they were looking intently into each others eyes. Cody leaned in and just as they were about to kiss they felt a huge splash of water hit them in the face.

"That was thrilling, told you it was a good idea" Kevin yelled. The six others also jumped in.

"Great" Cody said pulling slowly away from Ashley. Ashley look disappointed but so happy at the same time, they were nearly there, but it just didn't happen.

"I'm going to kill you guys after" Cody said to Kevin as he swam past them, completely oblivious to what Cody meant. They were all just fooling around in the water, the guys were throwing the girls around, trying to prove how strong they were to them.

* * *

"Here you go" Jake said as he winked and handed Alex a towel after they got back on the yacht. The two of them seemed to of been flirting the entire night, although nothing had happened between them yet.

"Well that was fun" Kevin said as he patted Ashley on the back.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself" Ashley said sarcastically. Chrissy could tell something was wrong so she pulled Kevin inside with her.

"Are Ashley and Cody alright?" Zack said as he wrapped a towel around Emma.

"Yeah, probably just getting a cold or something. I wanna get back in the jacuzzi, care to join" Emma said taking the towel off and hoping in, Zack joined her of course. He liked hanging out with Emma. Emma and Zack stayed outside on the deck in the jacuzzi with Jake and Alex, and had some more drinks and conversation, as the other four were inside.

"PS...were jumping in at night, just us two" Jake whispered into Alex's ear as Emma and Zack were joking around.

"You know what i really want to do" Zack said.

"What?" Emma asked looking confused.

"Take you out on a date, just us two" Zack said wrapping his arm around Emma.

"Yeah, that could work" Emma said casually. She didn't want to seem to eager, although inside she was.

* * *

"What did i do wrong?" Kevin asked Cody as they were sitting inside downstairs. Ashley went upstairs with Chrissy to tell her about what just happened.

"Nothing, your a saint" Cody laughed. He couldn't be mad at him considering Kevin didn't know what was about to happen before they jumped in.

"Oh my gosh, were you?" Chrissy yelled. Ashley and Chrissy were sitting on one of the beds upstairs and Ashley was telling her everything that happened up until the moment where they all joined them.

"Yes, nearly. Fuck you all" Ashley joked.

"I'm sorry Ash, if i knew you and Cody were going to do a little snoggy snogging action i would never of allowed us to ruin the moment" Chrissy said as she hugged Ashley, she really didn't mean to interrupt them.

"Anyway, enough about that. Have i seen you giving the eyes at Kevin?" Ashley asked. She caught Chrissy starring at Kevin a few times, moments other than when he was acting a fool.

"No, no, no i mean no, Of course not, why?" Chrissy said nervously, starting to blush.

"Oh okay, you have fun with that idea because..." Ashley started to speak before Cody knocked on the door.

"Am i interrupting anything?" Cody said, opening the door slightly and poking his head in.

"Oh no. I was just leaving anyway" Chrissy said, getting up off the bed and letting Cody in. When she was behind him she pulled a silly face and did a thumbs up.

* * *

"So that was a moment" Cody sighed as he took a seat on the bed next to Ashley who was still all wet in her towel and bikini, shivering.

"What's the matter?" Cody said as he noticed Ashley shaking.

"Just really cold cause I'm still all wet, no biggie" Ashley said trying to relax. She felt really nervous for some reason, she hadn't felt nervous around Cody until she actually began to start liking him.

"Aw, i'll fix that" Cody said as he moved closer and pulled Ashley into his arms to keep her warm. Ashley's heart began to race.

"Guys do you know where the towels are?" Kevin asked barging in. Cody took one that was lying on the bed and threw it across the room into Kevin's face. Chrissy came rushing in right behind him and pulled him by his shirt out the door.

"Dude, give them some time, can't you see love is blossoming" Chrissy said to Kevin after she shut the door.

"Really? I felt it to, i mean i don't express it much, i just act like a fool around a girl that i like" Kevin mumbled.

"What are you on about?" Chrissy asked, looking and sounding confused.

"Wait what? Who were you talking about when you said love blossoming?" Kevin asked, looking embarrassed.

"Cody and Ashley, who did you think?" Chrissy asked.

"Oh yeah me to" Kevin said before he casually walked off leaving Chrissy there outside the door.

* * *

"He really knows when to pick his moments" Ashley giggled, as she wriggled herself out of Cody's grip.

"Yeah well I'm not going to let him ruin this for us again?" Cody said as he brushed away the wet hair from Ashley face, looking into her eyes.

"Ruin what?" Ashley said as she took a deep breath. She knew exactly what he was talking about, but she just needed a moment to collect herself.

"I think you know what I'm talking about" Cody said as he leaned in and slowly kissed her.

"This can't be..." Ashley whispered to herself as she pulled away a few minutes later.

"What can't be?" Cody asked with a sweet smile on his face, his hand still on her cheek.

"This" Ashley said as she leaned in and began to passionately start kissing Cody.

* * *

**A/N**

**_I know i updated really quickly but the last chapter was semi lame PLUS..._**

**_It's a birthday present for Emma hahaha xD._**

HAROW LOVE IN THE WORKS FOR EVERYONE!

There will be more...

Chrissy/Kevin

Alex/Jake

Emma/Zack

Since those are the couples that are starting to form, if you haven't noticed haha.

Anyway...

REVIEW? REVIEW! REVIEW?

(:


	8. Chapter 8

It was the morning after their night on the yacht. They all slept all around the place.

"Rise and Shine" Alex and Jake said as they removed the blankets that Ashley and Cody were covered in sleeping outside on the yacht deck. They continued to go and pull the blankets off everyone else that was sleeping. Jake and Alex hadn't really slept much that might, they spent most the night talking, and they ended up jumping into the water. They kept flirting back and forth, but nothing happened. Alex wanted to keep Jake in suspense to see how into her he really was, plus she was a tease, so it came naturally to her to keep a guy hanging.

"I need to talk to you" Kevin said pulling Zack out of bed.

"What do you want Kevin?" Zack said rubbing his eye, he was still half asleep.

"Dude, i think Chrissy knows that i have a thing for her?" Kevin said anxiously.

"What makes you think that?...Oh and do you?" Zack asked grinning.

"Well i kind of thought she was talking about our love blossoming when she was actually talking about Cody's and Ashley's love blossoming. Oh and yes, yes i do" Kevin said leaning against the wall.

"Well, go for it bro. I'm sure she likes you back anyway, but just incase, lets suss out if she does or doesn't" Zack said patting Kevin on the shoulder.

"Wait...Cody and Ashley? Since when?" Zack said looking intrigued.

"I don't know, he threw a towel in my face, that's all i know" Kevin sighed.

"Your a special one Kev...anyway good for him. I thought he had the eyes for her" Zack said before he went back into the room to get changed. Soon after they all went to eat breakfast and make their way back to the hotel to get ready to head back to the States.

* * *

"...and were back on USA soil" Mike said as they got off the plane and landed in New York City, where they were going to remain for a week. They were filming NXT that day so the rookies and Divas made their way straight to the arena.

They arrived at the arena and headed straight to hair, make up and wardrobe. They were going to be having their very first NXT challenge which they were informed was going to a Talk the Talk challenge.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome your WWE pros and rookies" Matt Striker announces at the top of the show. All of the divas take a seat as the rookies make their way to the ring.**

**"I can tell by looking at you lovely girls that you all really want this, and that the competition is starting to kick in. As a WWE Diva not only will you have to walk the walk, but you'll have to talk the talk, so this brings me to this weeks NXT challenge, the talk the talk challenge. You each will be given a topic, and you'll be given 30 seconds to speak about it. The winner of the challenge tonight will win immunity for next weeks elimination. Emma, your up first. Your topic is...Singing, go" Matt Striker says as Emma takes the microphone.**

"Well, instead of talking about singing, why don't i just sing in general" Emma exclaims as she goes on to sing Empire State Of Mind, she got a huge pop from the crowd not only for her amazing singing ability, but also because they were in New York.

**"That was well...brilliant, well done Emma. Chrissy, your up. Your topic is...fake" Matt Striker announced.**

"Fake huh?" Chrissy says as she rolls out of the rings and runs to Kelly Kelly and begins to punch and kick her. They trade a few punches before Maryse steps in and helps Chrissy try to injure Kelly Kelly, Kim then realizes and runs to Kelly Kelly's aid, but it doesn't help. Maryse and Chrissy left Kelly Kelly laying there.

**"That's um...a statement. You two were supposed to have a match later on, wonder if that's going to still take place. Kim your up next, your topic is hair." Matt says as Chrissy and Maryse make their way backstage.**

"Hair...Well all i've got to say is when it comes to blondes myself and Kelly Kelly triumph over Chrissy and Maryse. They can't compare to us, nor will they ever be as good as us" Kim said as she slammed the microphone down.

The challenge continued. Khloe spoke about photos, Rachel spoke about coffee. Phoebe was supposed to speak about style but she just spun around and showed herself off and didn't actually speak. Ashley had to speak about lollies and Alex spoke about movies.

The crowd had to cheer for who they thought deserved to win, and Emma ended up getting the biggest reaction from the crowd.

**"I have just received word that Kelly Kelly will not be able to compete in a match against Chrissy, so Kim will now be replacing her" Matt announced a little bit after the challenge.**

Kim and Chrissy went on to have their match but Chrissy got disqualified as Maryse ran in and the two began to humiliate Kim in the ring. After the match ended it was the end of NXT so everyone went backstage.

"YAY" Ashley exclaimed as Alex, Emma and herself ran to Maryse and Chrissy backstage.

"You sure shut them both up for a while" Alex said.

"Oh it was brilliant to watch" Emma said, grinning from ear to ear.

"If they think they're the superior blondes they're seriously mistaken" Chrissy said as Maryse laughed.

* * *

"That's just not like them" Emma exclaimed taking a seat on the couch in their hotel room. The girls were all planning on having dinner with the guys that night.

"I know but look, it's not as though we're attached or anything, we're not dating them so i guess they can go do whatever they want" Alex said, sounding displeased.

"Look, cheer up...we'll just have a girls night out in New York freaking City. We don't need them" Ashley said, trying to get the girls hyped up.

"Or, lets just go check out what they're up to. We can say we needed to borrow something" Chrissy suggested. The girls all thought it was a great idea so they made their way to the guy's hotel room to check out what they were doing, and if their was a legitimate reason why they ditched the girls last minute.

"Okay we'll just say we came to borrow...i don't know...sugar?" Emma said as the girls all giggled quietly because they were standing outside the guys door. They then knocked on it hoping someone would answer.

"Go away" Jake's voice said from behind the door, taking the girls by surprise.

"What? No, what's going on? You guys okay?" Alex exclaimed.

"Nothing, just go back to your room. We're busy" Jake shouted and the girls could tell he wasn't on the other side of the door anymore. Just as they were about to walk back they noticed the cleaning lady and Ashley ran to her, the girls still stood outside the door looking confused.

"Oh excuse me. Sorry we by accident locked ourselves out, could you please let us in if it's not to much trouble. The rooms under the name Hager, just incase you needed some sort of verification that it's actually us" Ashley giggled as the lady walked over and swiped the key for them.

"I swear if there's girls in there they're going to get a serious ass whooping" Chrissy whispered getting ready to walk in.

"Hello, hello boys" Ashley said with a smirk on her face as she saw the four guys sitting on the couch watching a movie, they're backs were facing them though.

"I told you not to come" Cody exclaimed.

"Well i did, kick me out if you wish" Ashley laughed. They didn't understand why the guys still hadn't turned to look at them.

"No, just leave, we're having a deep conversation, no girls, now get out please" Kevin said waving goodbye from behind. The girls wouldn't have any of it so they walked over to stand in front of them so they could see their faces and what they saw were four grown up men, sitting on the couch with horribly bad tans, they looked like oranges. The moment the girls noticed they broke down in hysterics, it was the funniest thing they had seen since Cody had wet the bed.

"Seriously? How did this happen?" Emma asked getting her composure back as the others were still in a fit of laughter.

"Stop looking" Kevin said as he ran into the bedroom covering his face. Zack and Emma followed him, Chrissy just stood they're pointing and laughing.

"Well we wanted to make ourselves look better for tonight, but the spray tan failed us" Jake said looking ashamed as Cody just sat there with his face down trying to not make eye contact with Ashley.

"It's okay Cody, you can look at me" Ashley laughed as she walked over and bent down next to him.

"First i wet the bed, now I'm a mandarine looking thing, you must think I'm the biggest idiot you've ever met" Cody said pouting.

"That would be true, but i wouldn't have it any other way, as I'm sure the rest of the girls would agree" Ashley said turning around to look at the girls to find Chrissy standing there alone and Alex was over kissing Jake.

"Guys?" Chrissy exclaimed.

"What? You girls know how much i love oranges" Alex laughed as she walked away from Jake. They all decided they would just sit in the hotel room and watch a bunch of movies, as the guys were in no state to go out in public.

* * *

YUM! Oranges hahaha.

Hope you liked the chapter.

Drama happens in the next chapter...

Can't wait to post it haha.

Any vayyy...

REVIEW?

Please xD

(:


	9. Chapter 9

"So Zack huh?" Natalya asked Emma as they were sitting down in gym after a workout. They were still in New York. They had already filmed RAW and Smackdown for the week.

"Yeah, is that a bad thing?" Emma asked looking embarrassed.

"Of course not, he's a great guy. Just be careful, he's a player so i wouldn't want you to get hurt in the process" Natalya said patting Emma on the shoulder.

"Will do. Nothing big is even going on with us, i mean i like him and i think he might like me, but i deno...we'll see i guess" Emma said just as Alex, Chrissy and Ashley walked over, they had just finished their workout with their pros and came to pick Emma up.

"We'll see i guess what?" Ashley asked being nosey.

"Just about Zack and me, if there's anything actually there or if it's all in my head" Emma said getting up and picking up her bag.

"There's definitely something there, stop worrying, sooner or later he'll show you. Now come on, lets go home and get ready for tonight" Chrissy said helping Emma with her stuff.

"What you girls doing tonight?" Natalya asked.

"Oh we're planning on having a girls night out, with out the stupid guys" Alex said as they all started to walk out of the gym.

"Sounds like you girls need it. You need some space from those guys, so you can see what else is out there" Natalya laughed.

"That sounds pretty good to me" Chrissy exclaimed. Her and Kevin were getting along and everything, but he seemed distant. It was really bothering her but she mentioned nothing to the girls.

"Well I'm off this way. If you girls need anything tonight ill be out with Tyson so give me a ring" Natalya said giving a hug to each of the girls and heading to her car. The girls all went back to their hotel room to get ready for their much needed girls night out together later.

* * *

"This has been a long time coming. Time without the guys and just us girls, IS needed" Alex said as she shut the door behind the girls as they left their hotel room. They were all dressed up ready for a night out on the town.

"I'ma get crunk tonight" Chrissy said pressing the ground floor button on the elevator as they all stepped in. The girls all made their way to a nice lounge, it had brilliant music and the crowd was great for them so far.

"Another round of drinks for me please" Chrissy yelled at the bartender. The music was really loud so no one could really hear one another. Chrissy was the only one who insisted on drinking that night, and by that point in the night she was already past the point of tipsy, but the girls were there taking care of her so she was fine.

"It's so nice to not have the guys with us you know. No pressure, does he like me, does he not like me, does he like me, does he not like me, does he like me..." Chrissy continued.

"Chrissy, your doing that thing again" Ashley laughed.

"What thing?" Chrissy asked as she took another shot that the bartender had just given her.

"That thing where you go on and on and can't stop yourself because you forget where your going" Ashley giggled. Chrissy would tend to do that, especially when she was drunk.

"Oh yeah that thing" Chrissy laughed stumbling a bit on the spot.

"Guys, Zack's calling me" Emma shouted over the music and showed her phone to the girls. They all ran outside so she could talk because there was no way she would be able to hear him inside.

"Hey Zack...Yeah, i'm good and you?... Just out with the girls at this lounge" Emma said on the phone to Zack. The girls were all looking on intently trying to see if they could tell by Emma's facial expressions what was going on.

"I guess if you want... Hold on let me just ask them" Emma said taking the phone away from her ear.

"Is it cool if Zack comes and picks me up, he wants to see me" Emma said with a huge smile on her face.

"DUDE GO! You better go or we'll make you go" Alex said on behalf of the girls who were all excited for Emma.

"Yeah it's cool. I'll see you in 10" Emma said hanging up the phone.

"I'm sorry i know this was supposed to be girls night but you know, i kinda need to see him. I promise i'll make it up to you guys" Emma said pulling the girls in for a hug.

"Hello, it's fine. The guy want's to see you, we're not going to stop him" Alex said. Zack was coming to pick up Emma and take her out so they could spend some time with each other. The girls were going to continue on with their night, and move on to another place.

* * *

"...so yeah. It's not that i don't like you because i do, but i'm not one to commit to one girl" Zack said as he and Emma were sitting in his car.

"Zack i get it, you don't want to hurt me" Emma said.

"Exactly. So let's just keep going the way were going and if this friendship or whatever it is goes to the next level then we'll go from there?" Zack asked. Him and Emma hadn't kissed or done anything really yet, so at that point in time all they really were were friends who were starting to develope feelings for each other.

"Perfect. I just don't want things to be akward" Emma exclaimed, that was the one thing she didn't want because she really did find a good friend in Zack.

"Nothing will be awkward, i promise" Zack whipsered just as he leaned in and kissed Emma softly. So many things were running through Emma's head through those moments, but the biggest one was that she was so happy that she was finally kissing Zack.

"Now was that awkward?" Zack said slowly pulling away from Emma's lips.

"Nope, no it was not" Emma said pushing the hair out of her face.

"So, at least we know now if we take things further between us, we can have a good kissaroo" Zack laughed.

"You sure know how to make a first kiss between a boy and girl special Zack" Emma said sarcastically, she was now more confused then before.

* * *

I wanna know your name, you just killed me, could you at least do that...

The girls were all in the middle of the dance floor. They had gone to a club down the road from the lounge and were having a great time. Chrissy had a little to much to drink, so Ashley and Alex were looking after her.

"I'm hot, can we go outside for a bit?" Ashley asked the girls as they were dancing.

"Yeah me to, some fresh air would be good" Alex said as they made their way outside.

"I want another drink" Chrissy exclaimed as she tried to walk off to the bar but she by accident knocked into another girl, causing her to spill the drink she was holding on herself.

"Watch where your going bitch" The tall brunette girl said to Chrissy.

"I'm so so sorry girl, i'll buy you another drink" Chrissy said trying to wipe off the drink from the girls dress.

"Get off me" The girls shouted pushing Chrissy's hands off of her.

"Hey, you can tell she's had a bit to much to drink, she didn't mean to knock you" Alex said in Chrissy's defense as Ashley was holding Chrissy upright.

"I don't give a flying fuck, tell your stupid blonde friend to get lost" The other girl said trying to get up into Chrissy's face.

"Ugh, WHORE" Chrissy shouted as she tried to lunge herself at the girl, but Ashley and Alex restrained her.

"Hold her for a second" Ashley said letting go of Chrissy slowly and walked up to the other girl.

"Know one and i mean NO one talks to one of my best friends like that..." Ashley said.

"Yeah you whore, NO ONE" Alex shouted from behind. She really wanted to hit the girl but didn't because she didn't want it getting back to the WWE, which it would.

"Whatever, just go away" The girl said to them moving out of the way so they could leave. They began to walk off before the girl slapped Alex right across the face, Chrissy noticing this tried to retaliate but Ashley and Alex had to pull her away. The girl kept trying to start something with the three of them, but it took everything in them to not shut that girl up for good.

They made their way outside and were waiting for a taxi, but before they knew it the girl and her three friends came running outside and sucker punched them all from behind, then again when the girls turned around to face them. Ashley, Alex and Chrissy all knew they probably shouldn't off done it but each took one swing at the girls causing them to fall to the floor. The bouncers had to intervene.

"This is bullshit" Chrissy yelled out as the girls were all standing there in shock from what just happened. Before they knew it two police cars showed up and pulled out in front of them.

"This can't be for real. Call Emma" Ashley exclaimed clutching her head.

* * *

**A/N**

HAHA!

What's next...who knows.

REVIEW, or else we'll all sucker punch you.

(:


	10. Chapter 10

"It wasn't our fault, i refuse to go to jail" Ashley demanded as the cops were talking to Alex, Chrissy and herself.

"I know, the witnesses told us they assaulted you first, we just needed statements" the cop said.

"You can't arrest them" Emma shouted as she ran towards the girls. Zack, Cody, Jake and Kevin were following her.

"You can't have them" Cody said as he wrapped his arms around Ashley from behind.

"Relax" Ashley giggled. Neither her or the girls thought that all the guys would show up with Emma.

"We're not taking them anywhere. The four other girls hit them first and they retaliated in self defense" The cop said walking off to the other girls, whom were then put into the cop car and driven away.

"Nice shiner you've got there" Jake said to Alex pulling her out of his arms to get a closer look at her.

"I need to get back to the hotel now" Chrissy exclaimed holding her stomach and wobbling.

"Woah, woah, you okay?" Kevin asked holding onto Chrissy who wasn't looking to well.

"I'm going to be sick" Chrissy said, looking really pale.

"Let's get her back to the hotel" Kevin exclaimed. Some of them went into Zack's car and some caught a taxi back to the hotel room. It took everything inside Chrissy to not vomit in the car, she really wasn't well. Kevin was being a real sweetheart though and taking good care of her. Ashley and Alex were also in pain from the two cheap shots the girls took at them, they both had a blue eye, along with Chrissy as well.

* * *

"Can i get you anything?" Kevin said as he was sitting beside the toilet with Chrissy who was throwing up.

"Yeah, water..." Chrissy whispered before she vomited again. Kevin got up quickly and went into the main room to get her something to drink. Cody and Ashley were in there. Cody was holding a wet cloth over Ashley's eye from where she was hit.

"How is she?" Ashley asked concerned.

"She can't stop throwing up. She want's water but is there any medicine or something we could give her?" Kevin asked pouring a drink of water for Chrissy.

"Well there's a chemist just outside, i'll go find out" Cody said before he realized he had to leave Ashley to do so.

"Oh shit babe, do you mind?" Cody asked.

"I'll come with you" Ashley said as the two got up and made their way to the chemist to find something for Chrissy.

Cody and Ashley couldn't find anything that would help Chrissy so she spent the entire night by the toilet, with Kevin by her side, he wouldn't leave her for a minute, and wouldn't even allow the girls to come comfort her because he didn't want many people around her.

* * *

It was the morning after their hectic night, no one had really had a good nights sleep. Jake was up making coffee for Alex when he heard someone knock on the door.

"Oh hey guys" Jake said as he saw Randy Orton, Ted Dibiase, Mike Mizanin and Matt Korklan standing outside.

"We heard what happened to the girls, is everything alright?" Randy said as he and the guys all walked into their hotel room. The eight of them were all really close, but they stopped hanging out as much when the guys started spending all their time with the diva rookies.

"Yeah, they'll be fine. As long as Vince doesn't kill them they'll be fine. They've been worrying about what he's going to do" Jake said sitting down with the guys on the couch.

"Oh i saw Vince this morning, he was actually the one that mentioned it to me, that's how i found out. He was worried about the girls, didn't say anything about getting them in trouble so i'm sure it'll all be fine" Randy said.

"Good, so can we go now" Ted said standing up from his seat.

"Sit down" Mike said pulling Ted back down.

"What's the matter?" Jake asked looking confused.

"Ted's just being a rotten sook, don't pay attention to him" Matt said rolling his eyes at Ted.

"Uh, yeah why?" Jake asked again.

"He's just mad that we all haven't been spending as much time together ever since the girls showed up, and he kind of hates the girls and doesn't really like you guys much anymore either. I've told him nothing changed between us all, but he just won't have any of it" Randy said patting Ted on the knee who shoved him off.

"It's just, like you guys don't even care about us four anymore. We never get to spend time together like we used to, we were SO close the eight of us, and now it's like oh what ever, i don't even care about those four anymore, what are they're names even..." Ted rambled before he was interrupted by Randy.

"Dude, stop sounding like a girl" Randy laughed with the other guys.

"Ted, we're still just as close, but yes i agree we do need to spend more time together but there's really no reason to hate on the girls, they've done nothing wrong. You should really get to know each other, they're awesome" Jake said smiling.

"No, Mike is awesome, i find it hard to believe they're awesome" Ted exclaimed.

"Just give them a chance. If you don't like them, you don't have to hang out with them again, but just give it a shot. Lets all go out to dinner or something?" Jake pleaded. He thought it would be perfect if all of them could get along, then he could still be around all his best friends and still get to be with the girls.

"No" Ted shouted as he got up and stormed out of the room.

"We'll meet you guys back here at 7...with Ted" Randy laughed as he Matt and Mike got up and walked out.

* * *

"Aw, that sounds brilliant" Alex said as Jake told all of them that they would be going out with Randy, Matt, Ted and Mike that night. He said it meant a lot to them for them to get along, and the girls were looking forward to it.

"Just letting you know that Ted is kind of against you girls, so if he's going to be rude don't pay attention and just stay cool, he'll love you girls eventually" Jake said as he stood up to go to the bathroom.

"Ugh, i really wanna come out but i don't think I'm well enough to" Chrissy said finding it hard to get up out of bed.

"Oh no, we'll just get them all to come here" Emma said as they were all sitting on Chrissy's bed with her.

"No, no...go out with them. I'll stay with her" Kevin said smiling sweetly at Chrissy and winking.

"But they want to see you and Chrissy tonight" Alex said.

"The guys can just come back here after. I'll stay here with Chrissy to make sure she's alright, and when you guys are done you can come back and see us" Kevin said getting up from the bed.

"Are you sure Chrissy?" Ashley asked. She along with the girls didn't want to leave Chrissy unless Chrissy wanted them to. Chrissy reassured all the girls she was happy to stay back with Kevin, seeing as though it would give them some alone time, which is something Chrissy really wanted to have with Kevin. The others all got ready for their night out with Randy, Matt, Mike and Ted.

...

"Just be nice, they're not the enemy" Matt said to Ted as him and the others were walking up to the hotel room.

"They're clearly the enemy Matt. I'm not promising to be nice, but at least I'm coming" Ted said as they walked up to the girls' front door.

"It's them" Cody shouted as he ran to the door to answer it. The girls along with the other guys were sitting in the room waiting for them. He opened it to find Randy, Mike, Matt standing there smiling and Ted there with a frown on his face and his arms crossed. The guys all came in and took a seat with everyone, there was an awkward silence to begin with.

"So, this is awkward... Guy's look, we're really sorry if you feel we stole your best friends from you, we didn't know that's how you felt. We didn't even know you were friends with Ted, you never mentioned him" Ashley laughed.

"WHAT? They didn't mention me ever? I thought we were bros. But i guess it was all a lie huh..." Ted exclaimed, his eyes looked as though they were about to jump out of his face.

"It was a joke, i made a joke, you didn't find it funny though... so once again, this is awkward" Ashley said getting up to pour herself a glass of water. She thought she could break the tension between them all, but it back fired.

"Look, let's all just order in some pizza and have a few drinks and talk, we don't need to go out. Plus i think if we go out Ted might just run away from us all, but if we stay in we can keep him here and he'll be forced to talk to you girls" Mike said laughing. He didn't have a problem with the girls. He knew that they could all get along, it was just a matter of actually spending time together, and that was something Ted wasn't willing to do.

"Damn, i wanted to be alone with you" Kevin whispered into Chrissy's ear as they found out the guys would all be staying in.

"Funny Mike. Okay so this was fun, you girls are great, bff's forever, kiss kiss" Ted said standing up and trying to run out the door. Matt realized what Ted was trying to do so he ran towards the door blocking his way.

"Not so fast. By the time you leave you are going to love those girls, and if you even so think about walking out, prepare to have no eye brows by the end of the week" Matt said leaning against the door.

* * *

**A/N**

YAY! Randy, Mike, Ted and Matt are now officially part of the story.

WE LOVE THEM ALL.

Sorry if i tend to ramble on to much haha.

Let me know if it's annoying haha.

REVIEW?

(:


	11. Chapter 11

"Ted, for the ten thousandth time, if you want your best friends back, you have to become friends with they're new friends. It's not that difficult to understand. Now talk to them you huge ass" Mike said as he was pushing Ted towards the girls, everyone looked on. They had been there a little while already and Ted didn't make an effort with any of the girls.

"Okay, LOOK. If you hate us or whatever, fine. We did nothing to you. You can be a sad little sook and whine about how you lost your best friends or blah blah wahh" Ashley said getting up and making a crying baby face using her arms as well.

"Jeez, don't have to be mean" Ted said taking a seat with the others, looking shocked.

"She's right. Just be normal" Alex said taking a bite of her pizza which they had just gotten.

"Listen guys, I'm not in the mood for any of this, I'm not feeling the best so I'm just going to go to bed" Chrissy said getting up and making her way to the bedroom. The girls all stood up and wanted to follow her in but Kevin stood up and made them sit down and made his way to Chrissy.

"What will it take for you to like us Ted, we'll do it" Emma laughed.

"Ugh, all i want is to spend time with my friends" Ted signed leaning back on the couch.

"Uh, dude, look around you are. It's just now we've got some girls with us to. Since when are you one to not like spending time with a bunch of pretty girls anyway" Cody said laughing. Ted was always one with the ladies.

"Your right, i do like girls. But i can't flirt with these girls" Ted said laughing.

"Who said you can't" Ashley said giggled.

"Um, hello" Cody exclaimed pushing Ashley playfully.

"Do you want your best friend back or not?" Ashley whispered into Cody's ear.

"Don't worry man. If you guys think the girls are cool then i'll warm up to them, just gonna get a drink in myself first, that way i'll be more open to doing so" Ted said getting up and getting himself a beer. They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing. Ted finally came around, and everyone was having a good time. Chrissy spent the entire night with Kevin, she fell straight to sleep as soon as she went to bed, and Kevin just kept her company, he literally wanted to spend every moment with her.

* * *

It had been a week since Randy, Mike, Matt and Ted became friends with the girls. They were now in Chicago and they had just filmed RAW the day before. Randy had a match against Mike, and Mike got the win because Randy got disqualified for using the steal chair. The NXT rookies and divas were backstage talking about their show for today, someone was going to get eliminated, so they were all kind of on edge.

Ashley, Emma, Chrissy and Alex were discussing their match and how none of them wanted to go against each other so they decided they would put Kim in first and try to keep her in the whole time.

**"...and it's time for the last match of the night before our first NXT elimination. Let's see how they fare up in this three on three tag team match" Michael Cole says as the rookies are already in the ring ready for their match. It was Ashley, Chrissy and Rachel against Alex, Emma and Kim. Their pros were ringside as well.**

**Ashley and Kim lock up and Ashley pushes her towards the ring post and starts to kick her in the stomach. Kim then does a drop toe hold on Ashley, and starts to punch Ashley as she's down. Kim then brings Ashley up but Ashley does a drop kick. Ashley then tries to go to the top of the ring post but Kelly Kelly notices and gets up onto the ring and kicks her in the head causing her to fall of the turn buckle and Kim then rolls her into a rolling pin and gets the three count winning the match for herself, Emma and Alex.**

It was nearly the end of NXT and Matt Striker was just about to announce who would be eliminated from NXT.

**"The first rookie eliminated from NXT is...Phoebe" Matt announces as the crowd boo.**

**"I'm sorry Phoebe you have been eliminated. Any final words?" Matt asks Phoebe who is standing there shocked.**

"All i've got to say is that i shouldn't have been the first to leave, any one of these girls should of. None of them have what i have" Phoebe says doing a spin on the spot.

**"Okay. Who do you think should win then now that your out of the running?" Matt asks.**

"This girl right here, and if she doesn't your all useless because she's got it all" Phoebe said hugging Kim.

"And if any of these girls win, the WWE would just be gaining a sad excuse for a diva" Phoebe said pointing to Ashley, Alex, Emma and Chrissy. The four girls were enraged by her comments and so a brawl broke out inside the ring ending the show.

* * *

"Sorry again for loosing the match for us" Ashley said as the girls were eating dinner back in their hotel room.

"DUDE, relax, it's fine. I'm just happy none of us left tonight" Chrissy said taking a bite of chicken as they heard a knock on their front door. Emma got up to see who it was.

"You guys are still here" Zack exclaimed hugging Emma tightly. Cody, Jake and Kevin all rushed to the girls and gave each of them a hug. They were all really excited that none of their girls left.

"Yeah it's great that you girls are still here" Matt said. Randy, Mike, Ted and himself were standing near the door, unsure of what to do.

"Well come give us a hug" Alex exclaimed as the guys all walked over and hugged the girls.

"Nice loosing the match" Cody said taking a seat next to Ashley.

"Nice eyebrows" Ashley mimicked, trying to have a good comeback, she was pretty useless at those.

"Huh?" Cody laughed.

"I don't know, shut up" Ashley said pushing Cody.

"So, what are plans for tonight. You girls going to Maryse's birthday thing downstairs in the hotel?" Jake asked getting up to get himself some food.

"Of course, we were just going to eat then head downstairs. Can't you tell were all dressed up?" Emma asked getting up and showing the guys her outfit.

"Okay well, we just thought we would come down and check on you girls. We'll see you at the party" Kevin said winking at Chrissy before they walked out.

"I don't fucking get it. We spend so much time together, we flirt back and forth yet nothings happened between us and we haven't even spoken about it?" Chrissy said taking a seat on the couch.

"He's a guy. Just talk to him, you bring it up and see what he says, or just kiss him tonight...that should get him talking. Although i don't know if i should be giving advice, Jake and myself haven't really had a conversation about us either, we kissed that one time and that was it" Alex said walking over to Chrissy with Ashley and Emma.

"Same with me and Cody. We spent that one amazing night together in the Greek Islands but ever since that nothings really happened that would lead me to think there's something going on between us" Ashley sighed.

"Zack and me had the talk" Emma announced casually.

"WHAT?" Since when? Fool you have to tell us things like this" Alex said slapping Emma across the arm.

"Well for one, thanks for that slap, appreciate it. Two...we spoke when we went out that night you girls landed yourselves in trouble. He said he really likes me but he finds it hard to not want other girls, but he kept emphasizing that he likes me so i don't know... I told him we'll just keep things how they are and see where it takes us" Emma explained, although insdie she knew that wasn't what she really wanted.

"Okay, let's make a deal. By the end of the night we will know where we stand with our guys" Ashley exclaimed.

"Deal" Alex, Chrissy and Emma said. They all made their way downstairs and walked into the party to see it was at full swing already. It was a really nice modern hall, filled with all of Maryse's friends and wrestlers.

* * *

"I'm so happy your here" Kevin said to Chrissy as she pulled him away from the others to have a little chat with him.

"Me to but listen, your probably going to think I'm some stupid clingy girl by saying this but i just need to know. We spend so much time together, and you know...we flirt back and forth but yet nothing has really happened between us. I know you have feelings for me because i feel them to..."Chrissy rambled on before Kevin pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry, i should of done that earlier" Kevin said pulling away from Chrissy.

"That was um...yeah" Chrissy said all flustered. The last thing she was expecting from him was a kiss.

"I'm not good with girls that i genuinely have feelings for. I mean i wasn't sure if you even liked me so i didn't want to...i don't know. I can say now though that i really like you Chrissy and i wanna be with you" Kevin said smiling. He was really happy when he was around Chrissy.

"So does that mean you don't want to see anyone else?" Chrissy carefully asked. She didn't want to push Kevin into a commitment that he wasn't ready for.

"I don't need anyone else" Kevin whispered into Chrissy's ear, causing her to blush. The two rejoined the party and Chrissy wanted to see if the other girls had gotten anywhere with the other guys.

* * *

**A/N**

**SORRY** about my match writing skills! ):

CUTE! Kevin and Chrissy forever haha.

The next chapter we will see what happens with...

Alex/Jake

Emma/Zack

& Ashley/Cody.

Drama ahead xD, TRUST.

Review pleaseeeeeee!

(:


	12. Chapter 12

"Zack this is killing me. I know we said that we'd go on just being friends and such but i shouldn't of agreed to it. I'm not the type of girl who'd allow myself to be kept hanging by a guy" Emma explained to Zack as the two of them were sitting on a couch in the corner.

"Look Emma all i can promise you is that i won't go looking to be with other girls, i won't put myself out there because i do really like you. I just don't wanna mess with your feelings" Zack said.

"You won't if your true to me" Emma chuckled, she knew getting a guy like Zack to commit was going to be a tough ask.

"I will be, i would never do anything to hurt you intentionally and i don't want to mess up what we've got growing, so if committing to you is what it takes to not lose you then I'm all yours" Zack laughed pulling Emma into his arms.

"Why is Alex hitting Jake?" Zack said looking over Emma's shoulder to see Jake standing there getting abused by Alex.

"They're probably just messing around" Emma laughed turning around to watch.

"I don't think so, she looks like she's crying" Zack said sounding concerned and before they knew it Alex was storming off out of the party. Him and Emma made their way to Jake.

"What just happened?" Zack asked Jake.

"You could say i messed up" Jake said running his hands through his hair frustratingly.

"What you do?" Zack asked rolling his eyes.

"Kinda kissed one of Maryse's friends" Jake said sounding embarrassed.

"You fucking dick-head" Emma said slapping Jake right across the face and running off to find Alex. She knew how upset she would be. Even though Jake and Alex weren't official or anything she really liked him, and she thought he felt the same way about her.

"Dude, you just screwed up big time" Zack said slapping Jake across the back of the head.

"Why? We weren't dating, we were just...you know friendly. I'm allowed to kiss other girls Zack" Jake demanded.

"Would you like it if she kissed someone else?" Zack asked, just as Ted walked up to them to see what was going on.

"Honestly i probably wouldn't care. I have to go see where she is" Jake said as he and Zack made their way to look for Alex and Emma.

"Where are you running off to?" Ted yelled out as he followed the guys.

* * *

"Chrissy i can't ask him" Ashley whispered into Chrissy's ear as they were standing around talking with Cody, Kevin, Mike and Matt.

"Let me handle it" Chrissy whispered back and cleared her voice loudly.

"Oi Cody. You like Ashley?" Chrissy exclaimed. Ashley looked down in embarrassment. Chrissy had a way of dealing with other peoples relationships.

"Yeah of course i do, she's gorgeous" Cody said winking at Ashley, causing her to smile.

"Then just make it official, you guys are practically dating you just don't have the tag" Chrissy laughed.

"Ashley would you like that?" Cody said grinning.

"Would you like that? Because i think you know my answer" Ashley laughed. She was really hoping Cody would say he would.

"What do you think?" Cody said pulling Ashley in for a kiss in front of everyone.

"Woah, get a room" Matt exclaimed as the others laughed.

"Okay, we will" Cody said pulling Ashley away from the group.

* * *

"This is such bullshit. He said we weren't officially an item so it didn't matter if he went kissing other girls. UGH" Alex shouted as her and Emma were sitting on the floor in the middle of their hotel room.

"He's a guy hun, they're fuck ups. Do you want me to go mess him up, cause you know i'll do it" Emma asked.

"Why am i crying over that sad ass loser?" Alex exclaimed as they heard a knock on the door. Emma got up to open the door. Jake, Zack and Ted came bursting through.

"I'm sorry Alex" Jake said making his way to Alex who walked off onto the other side of the room.

"Do you understand what you did wrong?" Alex yelled at Jake.

"No, we weren't dating, stop being so jealous" Jake retaliated.

"Jealous, jealous? You asked for it jerk" Alex said as she ran over to Ted and pulled him into her and began to kiss him in front of Jake.

"Okay okay enough" Jake said separating the two a bit after.

"How did that make you feel buddy?" Alex said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, i am. I royally fucked up" Jake admitted.

"You did. If you don't want to be with me it's fine. But i can't have us just going on like this where you feel like your free to go kiss anyone" Alex explained.

"No, i get it. I want to date you Alex. Seeing you kiss another guy wasn't fun, and i only want you kissing me" Jake said with a little smile on his face. Seeing Alex kiss Ted right in front of him made him realize he didn't want to lose Alex.

"You mean that? Because if we become official and i see you kissing another girl you'll get a bigger beating than the one you got before, and i can promise you that" Alex exclaimed.

"Well i definitely don't want to be beaten on by a girl again, so i guess i won't kiss another girl other than you" Jake giggled, Alex shoved him a little bit.

"Your a douche. A douche that i can now say I'm dating though" Alex said hugging Jake.

"Hey, she's a good kisser so i doubt your going to even want another girl" Ted whispered loudly into Jake's ear. The others all laughed at Ted's random comment.

* * *

"I want you right here, right now" Cody whispered into Ashley's ear as they were sitting on the couch in Cody's hotel room which he shared with the guys.

"Well can you wait?" Ashley giggled.

"Why do i have to wait?" Cody pulled away sounding concerned.

"What do you mean why? I'm not ready, that's why" Ashley explained.

"Well get ready" Cody said starting to kiss Ashley again, but she pulled away.

"No Cody" Ashley exclaimed looking annoyed.

"I don't get why not" Cody pleaded. He'd never had a girl say no to him before.

"Because I'm a virgin, OKAY? Good enough reason for you?" Ashley said getting up off the couch and moving to the other side of the room.

"Oh really?" Cody said sounding disappointed.

"Yes. Would you like an apology or are you alright there?" Ashley said rudely. Cody was looking at her as though she was a different person all of a sudden.

"Can we move on for now and when the times right i'll be ready" Ashley asked.

"Look I'm a guy Ashley, i have certain needs that i need met" Cody explained.

"Oh do you now. Poor Cody gets rejected once, boo fucking who" Ashley exclaimed.

"I'm sorry if i'm not willing to wait if your not ready, but there's plenty of other girls out there that are" Cody retaliated.

"Then go fuck one of them Cody" Ashley said walking further away from him.

"Look, I'm not going to push you into anything but if you don't want to go through with it then i can see..." Cody started to speak before he stopped himself, he could see the rage going through Ashley's eyes.

"You sure know how to make your new girlfriend feel loved and special" Ashley said before she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her and running back to her hotel room.

* * *

**A/N**

Interesting, YAY or NAY?

Anyway, so Jake's a douche, but then realized he messed up.

Cody's a selfish prick, but will he realize he screwed up big time?

We'll seeeeeeee.

Review pretty please!

(:


	13. Chapter 13

"You friend's a complete fucking selfish screw up" Ashley shouted as she walked through her hotel room where Emma, Alex, Zack, Jake and Ted were.

"How'd she know?" Jake said as Ashley walked into the bedroom slamming the door after herself.

"I don't think she's talking about you Jake" Ted said slapping him across the back of the head. Alex and Emma made their way into the bedroom to see how Ashley was.

"What's the matter?" Alex said sitting down on the floor next to Ashley.

"CODY! I wouldn't have sex with him so APPARENTLY that makes me a horrible person" Ashley said crying onto Emma's shoulder.

"Where's that son of a bitch" Alex exclaimed trying to stand up, but Emma pushed her back down.

"I don't know what to say... I never thought Cody was that type of a guy" Emma said. Cody never made the impression that he was only about the physical side of things with Ashley, especially because they only kissed that one time in the Greek Islands.

"What's gotten into him?" Alex wondered. Ashley was still crying hysterically to the girls.

"I always wanted my first time to be special, is there something wrong with that?" Ashley asked.

"Of course not, are you kidding me. He just a typical guy. He'll be kicking himself once it hits him what a great girl he's just lost" Emma said comforting her friend.

"Oh my gosh i've got it. Emma..." Alex said looking intently into Emma's eyes hoping she could understand what she was thinking.

"Oh my gosh YES!" Emma exclaimed with a devious smile on her face.

"Ashley, do you want Cody back?" Alex asked, she wasn't sure if Ashley would say yes even, he really hurt her. He wasn't the first guy to do that to her, guys who she was with previously also left her because she wasn't willing to sleep with them straight away, so it had really taken it's toll on Ashley.

"Not the Cody i just saw. Why?" Ashley said trying to hold her tears back.

"Well, i'll fill you in later but Jake and i had a fight and i kissed Ted to make him jealous and for him to see how much he actually liked me. Do that with Cody Ash, make him realize that, yeah he could go find another girl for a booty call, but he can't find another girl whose like you" Alex suggested, she knew it would work.

"She's right, guys only want what they can't have. It's sad but true" Emma added as Ashley started to calm down and process what the girls just said.

"What do you have in mind?" Ashley said sounding interested. She really liked Cody, but she had seen a side of him she wasn't expecting. The girls continued to fill Ashley in on all that happened with Jake and how kissing Ted made him want Alex. So they discussed the idea of Ashley flirting with Mike and she agreed to it. Ashley figured she had nothing to lose, but all to gain. Chrissy hadn't returned back to the hotel, but she called them to say she was spending the night out with Kevin.

* * *

"Coming" Alex exclaimed running to open the door after they heard a knock. It was early in the morning so the girls were all still in bed after their late chat from last night.

"Oh hey Cody" Alex said nicely as she saw Cody standing there with Jake and Mike behind him. Alex sounded nice to Cody because Emma, Ashley and herself decided they would pretend like everything was fine, and that Ashley had gotten over it.

"How's Ashley?" Cody asked walking into the girls' hotel room with the guys.

"Oh she's fine, she'll be out in a minute" Alex said smirking. They all took a seat and began to chat as though nothing was wrong, this was all confusing Cody.

"Hey Cody" Ashley said walking out of the bedroom casually with Emma. Emma wanted to walk right over to Cody and slap him but she knew she had to contain herself, for Ashley's sake.

"I came over to check on how you were and apologize" Cody said. He sounded sincere with his concern, but not with his apology.

"Well thanks, all i needed from you was an apology. We're good" Ashley said pouring herself and Emma a glass of juice.

"Oh great. Can i take you out for a romantic dinner then to make up for it?" Cody asked sounding surprised by Ashley's quick forgiveness, just as the other guys were.

"Romantic? Cody you do realize that we're good, but there's no way I'm getting back into a relationship with you" Ashley explained walking over to the others with Emma. Ashley took a seat right next to Mike.

"But you said were fine" Cody exclaimed flailing his arms.

"We are Runnels. Except now we're simply friends, no flirting or anything, just friends" Ashley said trying to rub it in.

"But i said I'm sorry. I definitely get what i did wrong" Cody said, once again sounding in-genuin.

"That's good Cody, so you'll know how to treat a girl next time you find a girlfriend" Ashley said smiling.

* * *

"...So you have to let Ashley flirt with you and stuff, otherwise Cody will never get it through his thick skull that he needs this girl" Alex said to Mike. Ashley, Emma and Chrissy filled Mike in on what they planned the next day. They also filled Chrissy in before on what happened while she was off with Kevin the day before.

"Guys, he's one of my closest friends" Mike said, he was reluctant to take the girls up on their plan.

"Do you want him happy Mike? Do you?" Ashley said getting up into Mike's face.

"Yeah of course" Mike said stepping back. The look on Ashley's face scared him a little bit.

"Okay well i make him happy. He just doesn't realize that yet. The physical part of our relationship would all come in time, but he and i both know that we connect" Ashley said waving her hands around in Mike's face.

"That's why i don't get what came over Cody. He always spoke about how much he liked you, and how you were everything he was looking for in a girl" Mike explained. He didn't understand what had gotten over Cody that night.

"See. So, let me make him jealous and the world will be a happier place one that pig realizes what he did" Ashley explained.

"I don't have a choice about this do i?" Mike sighed.

"No you don't" Alex, Emma and Chrissy all said at the same time.

* * *

A few days had gone by since everything went down. Chrissy, Alex and Emma were all inseparable from their guys. They were all going out on dates together and just having a good time in general. Ashley purposely didn't go out with them so Cody wouldn't.

They had just filmed RAW and Matt had one the number one contender spot for Mike's United States Championship. Emma and Chrissy appeared on Raw as well, accompanying their divas to the ring for their match. Maryse faced Melina and Maryse got the win. The eight guys and Emma, Alex, Chrissy and Ashley were all going to go out and celebrate Matt's victory.

"Round of drinks for the table please" Randy asked the waitress as they all sat down in a blocked off room in the restaurant.

"What's going on between them two?" Kevin whispered to Chrissy noticing that Ashley was paying a lot of attention to Mike and flirting with him constantly.

"I can't tell you" Chrissy whispered back. Hoping Kevin would leave it alone, but of course he didn't, he continued to ask her another five times until she just gave up and told him.

"That's brilliant" Kevin said with an evil face, Chrissy was surprised but happy that her boyfriend was happy with the plan they had against one of his best friends.

"...so you want to just share it Mike?" Ashley asked Mike looking at the menu on a main course that was designed for two people.

"Sure, looks yummy" Mike said smiling. Cody was looking on opposite them, confused as to what was going on with them. It annoyed him that Ashley wasn't paying as much attention to him as she used to, where in fact she paid more attention to him because she had to make sure that Cody saw every flirtatious thing she did towards Mike.

"Will you feed me?" Ashley giggled.

"Of course sweetie" Mike said smiling back when he caught Cody's eye and then looked away abruptly.

"Your going to feed her huh?" Cody exclaimed standing up from his seat as everyone stopped talking and looked on.

"Uh, yeah bro..."Mike said before he was interrupted by Ashley.

"Yes he is Cody, why does that bother you?" Ashley asked. In her mind Ashley was enjoying every second of seeing Cody suffer.

"No, why should it bother me. I mean it's not as though i still like you or anything, or that Mike's one of my best friends that you hitting on. Nah I'm fine" Cody said storming out of the restaurant.

"It's working" Chrissy exclaimed leaning over the table and giving a high five to Ashley. Jake, Zack, Randy, Matt and Ted had no idea what was going on so the girls filled them in, they were all for it. Cody was always the most stubborn in their group, never willing to admit he's wrong, or to see a situation from another persons view.

* * *

After dinner everyone went their separate ways. Mike wasn't feeling to well so he decided to go back to their hotel room to get a good nights sleep.

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK" Mike exclaimed as he walked in on Cody and this random girl getting dressed.

"I'm sorry. I'll call you tomorrow" Cody said as the girls quickly left their hotel room.

"No he wont" Mike exclaimed as the girl left, closing the door behind her.

"Thanks for that. What's wrong with you couldn't you tell we had just finished doing something" Cody said putting a t-shirt on.

"Finished? Oh no. Cody, Ashley still likes you, so much. She's flirting with me to get back at you and make you jealous, are you crazy?" Mike said punching Cody in the arm.

"What? She is? Awwwwww" Cody exclaimed taking a seat on the bed.

"Aw what? You just slept with a girl Cody. I'm pretty sure Ashley, Emma, Chrissy and Alex are going to royally fuck you up" Mike said sitting down next to Cody.

"That meant nothing, honestly it didn't. It didn't feel right being with another girl other than Ashley, but I'm happy i did it" Cody said.

"Your happy. Your not going to be happy when you have no balls Cody. They're going to be pissed when they find out" Mike said sighing. He knew how mad Ashley, Alex, Chrissy and Emma would be. The only reason they didn't hurt him before was because they wanted Cody to think everything was fine.

"Have i every told you how supportive you are Mike, if haven't thanks. Anyway they won't find out because i won't tell them until Ashley gets a dose of what she dished out to me" Cody laughed getting up off the bed and walking into the bathroom. Mike sat there thinking about how he got himself into this situation.

* * *

**A/N**

YAY!

SUFFER CODY!

Sorry for the long chapter.

Review please!

(:


	14. Chapter 14

"They're going to kill me, like i'm actually going to die" Mike said to Matt and Randy as they were sitting in the hotel bar downstairs. Mike couldn't get any sleep because he was to worried about what the girls would do once they found out Mike told Cody.

"Calm down. They're not going to kill you. Just incase maybe where a cup whenever your around them" Randy laughed.

"FUNNY! What should i do?" Mike asked Matt, as Randy just sat there laughing.

"Tell them?" Matt suggested.

"No" Mike retaliated. He knew telling the girls was no option.

"What's up?" Jake said as he walked up to the guys with Kevin.

"He's dead" Randy said wrapping his arm around Mike.

"He's dead?" Jake asked sounding confused.

"I'm dead" Mike said holding his head down in shame.

"HAHA! Your dead" Kevin said pointing at Mike.

"Why are you dead?" Jake asked taking a seat next to Matt.

"Because he told Cody about what the girls were doing to get him jealous" Matt exclaimed.

"HAHA! You really are dead. Chrissy's going to kill you, i know that for sure" Kevin said laughing as the other guys all joined in, all except for Mike.

* * *

The diva rookies and pros were backstage getting ready for NXT. They were told they would be having a kissing challenge.

"Do you know who they've got us kissing?" Alex asked Melina as they were sitting in the locker room backstage before they had to go out.

"No clue. Layla and Michelle are the only ones that do because they organized him, plus they're hosting the kissing challenge. So that should be interesting" Melina laughed.

"Can you please tell me who it is" Ashley pleaded with Layla and Michelle as they were sitting and getting their hair done.

"Sorry Ashley, no can do. It's a surprise, waiting in suspense will only make the kiss better, trust me. We're doing this to help you win" Layla explained just as Emma and Chrissy walked in to get their hair and make up done.

"Who are we..." Emma exclaimed before she was cut off.

"They wont tell me. We'll just have to wait" Ashley interrupted, knowing what Emma was going to ask.

* * *

**"...Because tonight, the rookies will compete in a kissing contes. The winners prize is that they will be all over . Now please help me in welcoming LayCool, your hosts for the kissing challenge" Matt announced as Layla and Michelle made their way done to the ring where all the rookies stood already.**

**"You guys better be getting excited okay, because you know we would only pick someone for you girls to kiss that is just as flawless as us. He'll be the judge of who wins, so put your all into it" Michelle exclaimed walking around the ring.**

**"She's right. Now guys you have to prepare yourself okay? Cause this guy is a doozie. You ready? You ready? Okay. Come out judge." Layla announced as Cody's theme music hit.**

"You've got to be kidding me" Ashley whispered into Alex's ear as Cody made his way to the ring. Alex, Chrissy and Emma all looked at Ashley and gave her a blank look. They realized what they would have to do.

**"TOLD YOU! Isn't he just flawless" Michelle exclaimed as Cody stood in between Layla and herself.**

**"Actually, I'm Dashing, but whatever"Cody exclaimed laughing. **

**"Okay so. Who should be first. Um, Emma...come on down" Layla said as Emma walked over to Cody. Emma really didn't want to kiss Cody because she knew how much Ashley liked him. Emma looked at Ashley and Ashley whispered that it was okay and gave her a reassuring look letting her knew it was okay and she didn't mind.**

"I hate you" Emma whispered before she leaned in and kissed Cody quickly. Emma then quickly walked off and stood next to the other rookies.

**"Oh la la. Okay now you Alex" Michelle said pointing to Alex who walked over to Cody. **

"I really wish i could just kick you where it hurts right now" Alex whispered to Cody before he leaned in and kissed her.

**"That looked sweet. Now Chrissy it's your time to pucker up" Layla exclaimed.**

"Douche lord" Chrissy whispered into Cody's ear before she to kissed Cody.

**"Aw, that was cute. Okay okay, Ashley your turn. Now give it your all, make it flawless" Layla said sounding excited for Ashley. She made her way over to Cody, starring him down and stood in front of him, feeling numb. **

**"You know you want me" Cody whispered into Ashley's ear before she pulled him into the kiss. Her heart was racing just like the first time they kissed.**

**"That looked, FLAWLESS" Layla and Michelle exclaimed at the same time. Rachel, Khloe and Kim also went on to kissed Cody.**

**"Okay Cody. Now is the tough part. Which one of these girls do you think was the best kisser" Michelle asked as Layla stood behind Ashley pointing to her for Cody to choose her.**

**"Well, if i had to choose one i'd say... Alex" Cody exclaimed making his way out the ring with a cheeky smile on his face. Ashley and the girls stood there frozen, they didn't understand what just happened.**

**"That wasn't supposed to happen" Layla whispered into Ashley's ear as they all watched Cody walk out.**

**

* * *

**

"Your a royal fuck up you know that" Ashley shouted at Cody as Alex, Emma, Chrissy and herself all ran over to Cody's locker room after the show.

"What do you mean? I only followed the rules of the challenge, i had to pick the best kisser and that was Alex" Cody said taking a t-shirt out of his bag.

"Oh is that right. Well i guess it's the right time to tell you i slept with Mike" Ashley said wriggling her eye brows. The girls all looked on, laughing inside because they knew Ashley didn't.

"Really? Really?" Cody said sarcastically.

"Mhmmm, and he was gooooood" Ashley exclaimed trying to keep a straight face.

"Ashley i know your agenda, so you can cut it" Cody said pulling out jeans from his bag.

"What agenda, there's no agenda, i clearly have no agenda Cody" Ashley said mentally kicking herself.

"Your so cute when your stressed out... It's obvious you've been trying to make me jealous, I'm no fool."Cody exclaimed.

"Did Mike tell you?" Chrissy asked. She along with the girls all knew that Cody wasn't bright enough to figure it out on his own.

"Yes, he did" Cody said putting his head down in shame.

"I'm gonna go kill that bitch" Chrissy said running out of the locker room to look for Mike.

"And i just chose Alex to win because i wanted to give you a taste of what you were giving me with your whole let's make Cody jealous." Cody exclaimed as the girls looked on in fury. "If it helps your plan worked"

"What do you mean? How?" Emma asked.

"Well after dinner last night i went out and met this random girl and well...brought her back to my hotel room and slept with her..." Cody said before he was cut off.

"You stupid son of a bitch" Alex yelled hitting Cody in the chest, as Ashley looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Let me finish. After that i realized it was really bad, like it meant nothing to me to be with her because i had no feelings for her. So then Mike found me in our hotel room and told me what you girls had planned, and it just showed me how much you actually care for me and how i had no right to expect anything from you Ashley" Cody said taking Ashley's hand.

"Continue" Ashley said.

"And...I fucked up. I know i did now. Your the girl i want to be with and i'll wait as long as it takes until your ready for that next step, and i don't care how long it takes as long as I'm with you. I'm really sorry Ashley. Just take me back" Cody pleaded as Emma and Alex looked on with tears in their eyes.

"Of course i will you fool" Ashley exclaimed pulling Cody into her and kissing him.

"We're geniuses" Alex shouted out hugging Emma.

"Thank them, it was all their idea to put you through this" Ashley said to Cody.

"Come here" Cody said pulling Emma and Alex in for big hug.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

Everyone's happy now.

"High five"

Suprises ahead.

Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee! (:


	15. Chapter 15

"Have you heard about the guest host of RAW next week?" Matt said to Ashley as they were out for coffee in the morning.

"No. Who is it?" Ashley asked sounding exited. RAW hadn't had a guest host since diva NXT started, so she was pretty excited.

"Neil Pattrick Harris" Matt said taking a sip of his coffee.

"WHO?" Ashley exclaimed standing up from the table.

"DUDE. Barney from How I Met Your Mother" Matt laughed, he was surprised that Ashley didn't know who he was.

"You douche i know who he is" Ashley said shaking her head.

"Oh well yeah. How awesome is that gonna be. Do you like him?" Matt asked.

"Are you mental? I flipping love him and How I Met Your Mother. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, i've gotta go tell the girls" Ashley exclaimed pushing the table out of her way so she could run, causing Matt's cup of coffee to spill onto himself.

"I should of told her when there was nothing she could throw at me" Matt said to himself.

* * *

"NEIL PATRICK HARRIS" Ashley shouted as she ran into their hotel room. The girls were sitting down eating lunch in their hotel room.

"Neil Patrick Harris what?" Alex asked taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Calm down Ashley" Matt said tapping her on the shoulder. She was very overwhelmed.

"No i will not!" Ashley demanded turning over to Matt. "Okay girls you should probably be sitting for this"

"Um Ashley, we are" Emma laughed because Alex, Chrissy and herself were all sitting at the table together.

"Oh right, sorry I'm to excited. OKAY! Neil Patrick Harris is hosting RAW next week. BARNEY! Neil Patrick Harris. HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER" Ashley shouted jumping up and down.

"Fuck off NO" Chrissy exclaimed as the girls all got up and starting jumping up and down along with Ashley. They all loved Neil Patrick Harris and How I Met Your Mother. They would watch it religiously, and would watch it nearly every night together before they went to bed, they loved it that much.

"What's going on?" Jake announced as Cody, Kevin, Zack and himself walked into the girls' hotel room, it was open so they walked right in.

"NEIL PATRICK HARRIS" Alex yelled as the girls stopped jumping up and down.

"Neil Patrick Harris what?" Zack asked.

"For crying out loud, these girls can't make full sentences" Matt laughed. "Neil Patrick Harris is hosting RAW this week"

"No way, i love him" Cody exclaimed doing a jump on the spot. "I mean, cool" he said embarrassingly hoping no one realized his excitement just seconds before.

"You can be excited Cody. I love the guy to" Jake said patting Cody on the back.

* * *

"What do you wanna do tonight?" Alex asked Jake as they were sitting in Jake's locker room after Smackdown.

"Just going out with the guys tonight. We haven't actually done that in a while so yeah. That cool?" Jake asked pulling out a t-shirt to put on.

"Of course. I might just have an early night, or i'll see if the girl want to come over and chill for a bit. Don't you get up to to much trouble though" Alex laughed.

"Yeah do that. Don't worry guys night doesn't mean a strip club. We'll just go have some drinks and play pool or something" Jake said pulling Alex into him for a hug.

"I didn't think strip club Jake" Alex laughed.

"What's this about a strip club?" Cody asked walking into Jake's locker room, after his match.

"You guys are going to a strip club" Alex said as she turned around and winked at Jake who got the point.

"Oh really? I'll pass. I've got Ashley now" Cody said grinning.

"That was a test and you passed" Alex laughed.

Jake, Cody, Zack and Kevin all got ready and were going to meet Randy, Matt, Mike and Ted down in the lobby.

* * *

"Hey boys" Kim exclaimed walking up to the guys with Kelly Kelly.

"Hey girls" Kevin said beginning to walk past the two of them but Kelly Kelly walked in front of him blocking them.

"Do you mind?" Cody asked crossing his arms. They were going to meet the guys and they were late as it was.

"Wanna come over to my hotel room? Kelly Kelly and i were bored so we thought we'd come look for you guys, and here you are" Kim said with a devious smile on her face.

"Uh no thanks. We're going to meet the guys for a guys night out. No girls. If we wanted girls we'd be with out girlfriends so if you don't mind" Zack said as they tried to walk past them again but once again we're stopped.

"Ugh, your girlfriends. Come chill with us, we won't tell them" Kelly Kelly said winking.

"You can either move away, or my girlfriend finds out about your little offer and kicks your ass" Kevin said as Kelly Kelly and Kim walked away pissed off and the guys made their way to Randy, Ted, Matt and Mike.

"Sorry we're late. We got held up with Zack getting dressed and then Kelly Kelly and Kim wanted us to come back to their room with them and UGH" Cody sighed.

"Oh it must be tough being irresistible" Matt said as the guys walked out of the hotel.

"Lets go visit they're girlfriends?" Kim suggested with a devious smile on her face as her and Kelly Kelly stood in the corner of the lobby watching the guys walk out of the hotel.

* * *

"How I Met Your Mother season 1 or season 2"Emma suggested holding up both DVD's.

"Season 2" Alex said pointing to Emma's right hand when they heard a knock on the door. Ashley made her way to see who it was.

"What do you guys want?" Ashley said answering the door.

"Just thought we'd fill you in on the fact that your boyfriends are complete pigs. They starting to hit on us as they were leaving the hotel. Of course we said no because we knew they were taken" Kim exclaimed.

"Yeah and..."Kelly began to speak.

"Okay bye" Ashley said slamming the door in their faces. She was certain that they were just trying to stir up trouble.

"They're just sad and lonely. They definitely made that up" Chrissy said taking a seat on the couch. The girls heard everything Kim and Kelly Kelly said.

"Let's just call the guys to double check" Emma said getting up to get her mobile phone.

"Hey Zack. Quick question so you can get back to your bros" Emma laughed. "Kim and Kelly Kelly showed up at our hotel room telling us you hit on them earlier. That's false yeah?" she asked.

"_UGH. Of course it's not true. It was the exact opposite, they were hitting on us. Those girls are such trouble makers it's disgusting" _ Zack said on the other line to Emma.

"I knew it. Enjoy the rest of your night" Emma said hanging up on Zack.

"Fools think they can mess with us. They're trying to mess with us?" Ashley said opening up a bag of skittles.

"It's okay. Karma's a bitch" Alex exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N**

YAY!

NEIL PATRICK HARRIS!

Upcoming chapters will go more into him...

Don't worry, you'll see!

It's going to be LEGEND-wait for it-ARY!

Review?

(:


	16. Chapter 16

"It's Vince" Chrissy said holding out her mobile in front of Ashley's, Emma's and Alex's face as they were eating breakfast Sunday morning.

"Hello Chrissy" Vince said.

"Hello Vince. How are you?" Chrissy asked politely.

"I'm good thank you. Listen i have a huge favor to ask of you. As you may know Neil Patrick Harris is hosting RAW tomorrow night, but as you may not know he's going to be in a match" Vince said.

"A match?" Chrissy asked sounding interested. The girls all looked on intently.

"Yes well. He's coming on to promote the season 6 premier of How I Met Your Mother, and i came up with a brilliant idea of doing a little cross promotion you could say. On RAW tomorrow night he'll be in a match. The match will be between you, Ashley, Emma, and Alex against Kim, Rachel, Khloe and Neil Patrick Harris himself. I put you four girls together because i know you girls are practically like sisters now. So if you win you win together or if you lose you lose together" Vince said.

"Oh my gosh that's amazing. I think i can safely say for Ashley, Alex, Emma and myself, we're in" Chrissy said smiling from ear to ear. The girl's watched her conversation but wished they knew what he was saying.

"That's not all though. This match is pretty important for who ever wins. The group that wins the match will get to appear on How I Met Your Mother" Vince said. There was a long pause from Chrissy who just didn't know what to say.

"Okay i gather that's a good silence" Vince laughed. "Anyway i've got to go to a meeting but, get ready because tomorrow will be a big day for you girls, oh and don't worry just because Neil is on the other team doesn't mean they're going to win" Vince giggled hanging up on Chrissy.

"I...um..."Chrissy said looking at the girls straight in the face unable to speak.

"You girls might be on How I Met Your Mother" Cody exclaimed running into the girls' room with Kevin.

"WHAT?" Ashley exclaimed, looking shocked.

"Is that what...?" Alex looked over at Chrissy who just nodded, still frozen. The girls all began to scream and cause a racket in their room. Being on that show was a huge deal, so they knew that they had to win that match.

"I'm gonna go find Zack" Emma said running out the room.

"I can't breathe. MAKE ME BREATHE" Ashley exclaimed at Cody as she stopped jumping up and down with him.

* * *

"It's him!" Emma exclaimed pointing to Neil Patrick Harris a short distance away from them. It was Monday and they were going to be filming RAW in an hour. Emma, Alex, Chrissy and Ashley all ran over to him when they noticed the guy he was talking to walk away.

"Sup" Alex said casually, sounding like a douche, causing Chrissy nudged her in the ribs.

"Your the girls i will be facing tonight right. I saw pictures of you" Neil said shaking hands with each of the girls.

"That would be right. We're such huge, gigantic, ginormous fans of yours" Ashley said, her eyes looking as though they were going to pop out of her head she was so excited.

"Whose the douche now" Chrissy whispered into Ashley's ear.

"We love you and your show. It's EPIC" Emma said.

"Aw thanks girls. I'd love to have you girls on the show seeing as though your actually fans, don't think the girls I'm paired up with are so... But we've gotta have a match so, may the best team win" Neil said laughing as he walked off.

"He's so dreamy" Ashley said running her hands through her hair.

* * *

**"This match is going to be career changing Cole" Jerry said.**

**"That's right. The winners of this match will get guest roles on the hit show How I Met Your Mother. This is huge" Michael Cole said as LayCools music hit.**

**All the divas made their way to the ring to start the match. Then Neil came out last, the crowd cheering like crazy for him. He got into the ring and was handed a microphone.**

**"Before i take on these girls. Can i get a... LEGENDARY?" Neil announced as the crowd went wild and all chanted legendary. **

**Neil and Alex were going to start the match. The crowd was cheering like crazy for him. Neil and Alex locked up and when their heads were together Neil whispered to her "do your finished and then pin me" Alex was confused but gave it a crack. She let go of her quick and got herself into the position to perform the Last Call. The referee went down to count and Alex got the 3 count for her team. Everyone was surprised that it was over so soon.**

_**"Looks like we have a winning team. We'll be seeing these lovely divas on an upcoming episode of How I Met Your Mother. This is going to be brilliant" Jerry announced.**_

**

* * *

**

"What just happened out there?" Emma shouted as she and the girls walked into Neil's locker room after their match.

"You won, well i let you win" Neil laughed taking a seat on the bench.

"Yes yes, but why? Not that were complaining. We just had a major spaz attack, so we're happy" Chrissy asked taking a seat opposite him.

"You might wanna talk to one of your boyfriends about that. He really cares about one of you" Neil said pulling out a bottle of water from his bag.

"What did they do? Oh we will. Anyway... for whatever reason it was, thanks for letting us win" Ashley said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Neil laughed getting up from bench to give Ashley a hug.

"It's just i...i love your show so much" Ashley said as she began to ball her eyes out. The other girls join in for a group hug.

"Aw you girls are to cute. You better prepare youselves because you are going to be on it soon so contain your tears for then" Neil laughed. "I gotta run now but, i'll be in contact with you girls and i'll probably see you either next week or the week after that. Can't wait for this, you'll be perfect for the show" Neil said running out of the locker room to catch his lift.

"Did you hear that? US...perfect for the show" Emma sighed.

* * *

"I fucking love you" Ashley exclaimed jumping into Cody's arms.

"You guys won!" Cody exclaimed holding Ashley.

"Yes, and it's all because of one of you" Emma said hugging Zack.

"What do you mean?" Jake said sounding confused.

"Neil said we should thank one of you, because your the reason he let us win like that" Chrissy exclaimed.

"I can honestly say i have no idea what your talking about" Kevin said shaking his head. He really didn't have an idea what the girls were talking about. And neither did Jake, Cody or Zack as they all shook their heads in confusion.

"Really? So it wasn't none of you guys? You know it's a GOOD thing what you did so admitting to it would be good, not bad" Ashley laughed.

"Really it wasn't us. But whoever it was, well...they're getting their asses kicked for saying they were one of your girls' boyfriend" Cody laughed taking a seat on the bench.

* * *

"YOU DID IT!" Randy exclaimed as he, Ted, Mike and Matt came over to congraulate the girls. Cody, Jake, Zack and Kevin were already with the girls in the hotel room.

"We did, didn't we?" Chrissy said with a huge smile on her face. The girls still hadn't gotten over the fact that they would be on How I Met Your Mother soon.

"It's so nice how Neil let you win like that" Ted said poking his face up from behind the guys.

"It is isn't it. Wait... How did you know he let us win?" Emma said looking confused.

"Oh Cody told me" Ted mumbled.

"Ah dude no i didn't" Cody exclaimed. The guys didn't have time to tell Randy, Mike, Matt or Ted what Neil had done for the girls.

"Oh then it was obvious?" Ted said carefully.

"Oh Teddy... You have some splainnin' to do" Ashley exclaimed walking closer to Ted.

"What do you mean?" Ted signed sounding nervous.

"It was him wasn't it?" Chrissy whispered under her breath.

"IT WAS YOU!" Ashley exclaimed pulling Ted in for a huge hug, practically squeezing him.

"No it wasn't. I did nothing" Ted said in his defense as the guys all looked on in confusion.

"Ted you fool. Just admit it was you already. You were the boyfriend who told Neil to let us win the match" Emma said walking closer to Ted with the other girls. Ashley was still squeezing Ted as Ted was watching Emma walk closer and closer towards him.

"Okay it was me. I knew how much you girls wanted this and it was kind of a sorry thing to make up for being such a jerk to you girls at first. So yeah, talked to Neil and told him that it would mean the world to you girls to get the chance to be on the show. Spoke a bit more and he agreed to let you girls win the match" Ted said smiling, by this time each of the girls had their arms wrapped around Ted.

"Your the guy that claimed to be one of their boyfriends" Jake said standing up looking angered.

"Yes. Well technically i didn't lie. I'm a boy...whose a friend" Ted laughed trying to work his way out of it.

"Whose boyfriend were you pretending to be exactly?" Zack asked getting up from the couch.

"No ones in particular Zack" Ted sighed looking down at Emma who was hugging him.

"Oh Ted, your a legend. Can't believe you thought of this" Ashley said squeezing harder.

"Way to make us boyfriends look bad Teddyo" Cody laughed.

* * *

**A/N**

Ted's the BEST! (:

So yes... We shall be on How I Met Your Mother sooooon.

CHYEAHHH!

Pleaaaaase review.

Your reviews make me happy.

(:


	17. Chapter 17

It had been two weeks since they found out they were going to be on How I Met Your Mother. They had just tapped NXT and Rachel was eliminated. The girls were all way to happy that each of them were safe. Everything was going brilliantly, except one thing kept lingering in their minds.

"You know what i just realized" Alex said eating some popcorn as the girls were all sitting on one bed. "We're gonna be split up at one point. Not all of us can win NXT" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't talk about that please" Ashley said putting her hands against her ears. She felt ill every time she thought about that.

"No but seriously think about it. It's not always going to be like this..." Chrissy said getting all choked up. The girls were like sisters now.

"There has to be something we can do, so we can all be together here" Ashley exclaimed. She couldn't imagine being in the WWE without these girls, and Alex, Chrissy and Emma felt the same way.

"But there's not" Emma said looking down.

"But there has to be" Ashley said, tears running down her face.

"But there's not Ashley. She's right. Sooner or later it's going to have to happen" Alex said handing Ashley a tissue.

"No you know what she's right. There has to be something" Chrissy demanded.

* * *

"Vince will we be getting contracts even if we don't win?" Chrissy asked Vince. Alex and Chrissy went to go see Vince the morning after. Ashley and Emma didn't go because they decided they shouldn't all be there for it.

"It depends girls. It's all about the statement you make upon myself and the WWE universe and if we feel as though you will be an asset to this company" Vince said swiveling around in his chair.

"Oh right" Chrissy sighed looking at Alex. They knew the chances of them all being in the WWE were very slim if they didn't win NXT.

"Why the sudden interest girls?" Vince asked.

"Well Vince, the two of us along with Emma and Ashley have kind of become like sisters. And last night we were thinking about the fact that at some point were all going to separate" Chrissy explained.

"Yes. It's not going to be the same without us together. We support each other Vince, we really do. With us being separated i don't know how much of an asset we're going to be for your company Vince" Alex said.

"I know you girls have formed a strong bond. I can see that. But there's not much that i can do. There can only be one winner of NXT and those are just the rules" Vince explained. He was a sweet guy, but business was business and he couldn't let his heart get in the way of that.

"Your right. Well we just thought we'd try. One winner it is" Chrissy said as her and Alex shook hands with Vince and made their way out of the office, were Kevin and Cody were waiting.

"Any luck?" Jake asked. The girls spoke to the guys that morning about the whole situation and it upset them as well. The girls leaving meant that they would be leaving them as well. With everything going so well that was the last thing any of them wanted.

"No" Alex said as Jake pulled her into a hug.

"This is messed up" Chrissy said as Kevin had his arms wrapped around her.

"Usually i can make some bullshit up and make a moment all better, but I'm to upset to do that. Look what you've done to me Chrissy" Kevin giggled.

"Okay listen we're going to need an early night tonight cause we're going to the set of How I Met Your Mother tomorrow to meet with everyone, but we'll see you guys after we're done tomorrow. We should be done by there my early afternoon because we're heading there in the morning." Alex said as Jake kissed her goodbye.

* * *

"So this is it. This is what's inside our TV when we watch your show" Ashley exclaimed as they were being showed the set by Neil.

"If that's how you want to put it then yes. Isn't it legendary" Neil laughed.

"You said it! We've been waiting for you to say legendary since we met you" Alex laughed as she looked around at the girls and smiled.

"Oh my gosh its Marshall" Emma exclaimed pointing to Jason Segel a short distance away from them. Neil took them to go meet Jason who was in the middle of running through a short scene, at the bar set.

"It's Jason you douche" Chrissy whispered before she began to run towards Jason as he had just finished the run-through it seemed. The girls and Neil followed her.

"Jason, Jason, hey Jason! Your totally steak sauce" Ashley laughed hugging Jason.

"That's funny. I like them already. I'm Jason as you may have guessed" He said hugging each of the girls.

"Yeah these are the WWE Diva's. Awesome right?" Neil said tapping Jason on his back.

"You guys are going to love doing this. Neil told me you girls were huge fans of the show" Jason said just as Josh Radnor walked over.

"We have a Ted back there and a Ted here" Alex giggled under her breathe.

"So which one of them is playing the mother?" Josh said.

"WHAT?" Ashley exclaimed.

"I love doing that. I'm Josh" He said hugging each of the girls. All the guys were really friendly with the girls. They didn't make them feel awkward or anything.

"You fool" Ashley said slapping him across the arm.

"This is a nice first encounter were having here" Josh laughed. The guys all walked around and introduced them to everyone. The set was amazing. It really hit the girls that they were on the set of their favourite show, and that they would be on the show itself.

* * *

"We have to plan something really special for the girls for when they get back. They've been really down about realizing we're all going to have to be separated" Cody said. They guys were all sitting around in Randy's hotel room watching a football game.

"Dude your so whipped" Randy said as Cody through him an evil look. "It's cute though man, trust me. I like seeing you like this over a girl" Randy said saving himself.

"No he's right. Something special. No getting drunk, no clubs, no bars but something nice that we've never done with them. Something one on one. But what?" Kevin said getting up to get himself a drink from the minibar.

"Lets just think for ourselves what we want to do for our girlfriends. As soon as we start speaking about ideas you know it's just going to cause a mess. So we'll just keep it in our own minds until the actual date" Zack suggested.

"I know the perfect date for Alex" Jake said smiling from ear to ear. He knew everything there was to know about Alex so whatever he was thinking of she would of loved.

"Well aren't you just a perfect boyfriend" Mike chimed in.

"I am thank you very much Mike. She'll love it. I can't wait to see the look on her face" Jake said walking into another room to make a phone call.

"Oh oh oh. I've got the best idea. She'll cry" Cody exclaimed doing a little boogie on the spot.

"You want to make you girlfriend cry. That's lovely Cody, really. It's romantic" Randy said laughing. He had a way with words. Most of the time Cody just wanted to attack him.

"Do you want me to bitch slap you?" Cody said walking up over to Randy, right in his face.

"Yeah after the game" Randy said casually, pushing Cody out of his view of the TV. He knew Cody would be to scared to touch him.

"Okay well I'm going off to my room to go think in private. Can't come up with something good in this environment" Zack laughed as he left the guys and walked back to his hotel room.

"Oh i'll come with you. I think i have the perfect idea for a date for you and Emma" Ted exclaimed following Zack our the door.

"Yeah i'll probably do the same" Kevin said making his way out the room, and shutting the door behind him. "JUST GOT ONE" Kevin yelled at the guys as he opened the door and poked his head in to inform the guys quickly.

* * *

**A/N**

Ups and downs.

YAY! We're on the set of How I Met Your Mother.

**CHA CHING!**

Next chapter's will go into the relationships.

AND DRAMA!

PLEASE review!

I'm desperate hahahaha.

(:


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh it was brilliant. They were all so sweet and welcoming. I couldn't have asked for more" Emma said taking a seat in between Ted and Zack. She came straight from the set to his room to tell him all about it.

"That's amazing. So happy to hear you enjoyed yourself" Ted said with a little smile on his face.

"Thanks Dibiase" Emma chuckled patting Ted on the knee.

"I'm gonna leave you guy's to it. Hope you have a special night Emma" Ted said as he got up and made his way out of the hotel room.

"What's he on about?" Emma asked.

"You'll see soon enough babe. You've got to go get ready though" Zack said pulling out a shirt from his suitcase.

"For what? Where are you taking me?" Emma asked.

"On a date. A special date at that" Zack said taking a look at himself in the mirror.

"A date sounds fun" Emma said as she walked into the bathroom to go get herself ready for whatever Zack had planned.

"By the way, do you like St...oh never mind" Zack shouted out before he stopped himself. "If she doesn't like what Ted's planned, I'm gonna flip out" Zack whispered to himself.

* * *

"Someone looks as though they're in a mood" Matt said as Ted walked back into their room where Mike and Randy were sitting.

"What makes you think that" Ted said as he flopped on the couch, visibly upset.

"Um, your face!" Randy exclaimed.

"Well I'm fine Randy. Gonna go get an early night" Ted said getting up and going to bed.

"What's up with him?" Mike asked. Ted didn't look to happy when he walked in. With Ted you could always tell when he was in a good mood and when he was in a bad mood.

"Open up, open up" Jakes voice shouted from behind the front door. Matt got up to open it for him and Jake came barging through.

"Do you know where i can get a car from right now?" Jake asked sounding puffed out.

"Ugh, rent one?" Mike suggested.

"Oh why didn't i think of that. Thank you" Jake said as he rushed back out the room.

"Probably needs a motor vehicle for his romantic date. These kids are cute" Randy chuckled switching the channel on the TV leaning back into the couch.

* * *

"Where are you taking me Kevin?" Chrissy asked as her and Kevin were sitting in the taxi on their way to somewhere. Kevin wanted Chrissy to be surprised so he didn't say a word to her. They spent the next 10 minutes in the car until the taxi pulled up at a huge theme park, shinning full of lights and music pumping from the speakers.

"Aw Kevin Kiley you didn't" Chrissy said as she stepped out of the taxi with Kevin. She loved amusement parks and was speaking to Kevin about how she hadn't been to one in a while and always wanted to go to one with her boyfriend.

"I just wanted to take you somewhere you'd like. I thought you'd appreciate this more than a romantic date, and i felt you'd need a whole theme park to exude your excitement in. Didn't want to confide you to one space" Kevin laughed looking at Chrissy. "I don't know. If it's horrible please tell me now" he said as he took Chrissy's hand and they walked in.

"Kevin it's perfect" Chrissy sighed looking around.

"Oh thank gosh. I wanted everything to be perfect for you Chrissy. You've made a mark on me girl, and we'll... I'm loving every second i get to spend with you" Kevin said as he leaned in and kissed Chrissy.

"Kevin... why is there no body else here?" Chrissy asked.

"Well i wanted it to be just us, literally. Made some calls and here we are. It's yours to run wild in babe" Kevin said wrapping his arm around Chrissy. She was so happy with Kevin. He really knew her. In the short amount of time they had been together the two of them felt like they had been in a relationship for so much longer.

"I don't know what to say. I know where we shall go first though" Chrissy said pulling Kevin towards this huge roller coaster. "This looks scary" she said.

"It does doesn't it" Kevin said squeezing Chrissy's hand, sweat was dripping down from his forehead.

"What's the matter Kev? Are you afraid of roller coasters?" Chrissy giggled. She loved them but she wasn't really sure if Kevin did and by his reaction she'd be guessing he didn't.

"It's just they're so, well scary... and fast" Kevin sighed.

"Oh you fool. Why did you bring me here? I'm not going to go on rides without my boyfriend you know?" Chrissy said turning to face him. She thought it was adorable how he was afraid of them.

"Well, i know you love them and i wanted you to have a good time, i didn't really care about myself" Kevin said as Chrissy just smiled and kissed him.

The two went on to go on all the kid's rides as Kevin was to scared and Chrissy refused to make him go on rides he was terrified to go on. They took photo's in the booths, ate fairy floss, rode the ferries wheel a dozen times, because Kevin liked that one the most.

It began to rain and they couldn't operate the rides anymore so Chrissy and Kevin decided they'd make their way back to the hotel.

* * *

"Zack this is perfect. How did you even think of this?" Emma exclaimed. Zack took Emma to a park where he set up their very own outside cinema, where he was playing Star Wars for Emma.

"Oh you know, I'm just thoughtful like that" Zack laughed as he covered himself and Emma in a blanket. Emma was thinking to herself how perfect this date was, she was so happy Zack thought of it. "Okay okay. It was actually Ted's idea. He came up with the whole thing. Good man. All i could come up with was taking you out to a fancy restaurant, but he insisted i do this for you, and he was right. I owe him one" he laughed.

"What? Ted? Really?" Emma said pushing herself out of Zack's arms.

"Yeah i know right, shocking. I didn't even know you liked Star Wars" Zack chuckled taking a sip of his drink. Emma knew she had mentioned it to Zack on countless occasions, so she didn't understand how he just said he had no idea she liked it.

"Huh. Okay um this is weird. Ted your friend, came up with the most perfect date for me and you didn't..." Emma sighed. She didn't understand what was going on for those few minutes.

"Yeah what's the matter babe? Do you not like it?" Zack asked confused.

"No i love it Zack... It's just... Zack... tell me something about myself" Emma asked looking intently at Zack. For those few moment's she was questioning Zack. What was going on? Ted, Zack's friend planned a date that he knew Emma would love, and not Zack.

"I don't know, Emma, your my babe. That's what i know" Zack said leaning in to kiss Emma but she put her fingers on his lips stopping him and leaning back.

"Zack answer the question. Anything at all, about me. Like how i love Star Wars... something like that" Emma asked again. She wondered if Zack had actually paid any attention to her. She knew he liked her, but she wasn't quite sure then if he actually knew her.

"Emma i don't know. What's up with all these questions. Just come back into Zack's arms and we'll watch your Star Wars" Zack said trying to pull Emma back into his arms.

"No Zack..." Emma said pulling herself out of his grip. She got up and walked away from him. So much was going through her head so she just wanted some space from Zack at that moment in time.

* * *

"Oh my gosh Jake" Alex exclaimed throwing herself onto Jake as they got out of the car. Jake drove himself and Alex to the top of a scenic drive. The view from the very top was unlike anything either of them had seen before.

"This is how much a like you" Jake said pointing out at the huge space in front of them. The sun was setting so the view was absolutely spectacular. "Alex i just want you to know how special you truly are to me" he said.

"Jake i feel the same way..." Alex began to say before Jake leaned in and kissed her.

"Good, otherwise that would of been embarrassing" Jake laughed. Jake and Alex were so right for each other. Everything about them exuded happiness when they were together.

"Oh Emma's calling me" Alex said taking our her mobile from her pocket.

_"Finally i get through to one of you girls. Alex. Ask Jake to say something he knows about you" Emma demanded on the other line._

"Um okay. Jake, Emma want's you to say something you know about me" Alex asked Jake. She didn't understand why Emma wanted her to ask this but she went along with it.

"Alex loves baking, country music, big brother..." Jake listed before Emma's voice from the other line interrupted him.

_"Okay that's all i needed to hear. Bye" Emma said hanging up on Alex. It sounded like she was crying._

"What's up with her?" Jake asked sounding concerned for Emma. As Alex and him were discussing possible reasons for Emma's random call it began to start pouring with rain.

"Look do you want to go check up on her. She's probably at the hotel" Jake suggested.

"Yes please. Thank you" Alex said kissing him on the cheek as he started the car engine and made their way back to the hotel.

* * *

**A/N**

SORRY! Long chapter.

First off... they all go on the dates at the same time so when it rains, it's raining simultaneously for all of them.

Oh what's going on with Zack and Emma.

You'll see in the next chapter.

I'll also go into Ashley's and Cody's date. I wanted to in this chapter but it would of been way too long!

Anyway, pleaseeee review! (:


	19. Chapter 19

"Cody am i going to be safe?" Ashley laughed. Cody had blind folded her and was taking them to where he had set up the date. They got to the end of the path, which is where he took the blind fold off of her.

"Oh Cody... It's um... I dont know what to say" Ashley said smiling, trying to hold back her tears of joy. Cody had taken Ashley to the beach where he had set up a bonfire with some food and blankets. The sun was setting so everything about it felt perfect. Ashley had mentioned to Cody the other day that she had always seen bonfires on TV, but how she had never had one, but wanted to. So it meant a lot to her that Cody had listened and fulfilled that desire.

"I'm so happy that you love this Ash. Just seeing your reaction to all this is all i wanted" Cody said. Ashley was lying on Cody's lap near the fire, just watching the sunset and the waves crash along the sand when Cody felt a tear drop on his hand as he was holding Ashley.

"Ash are you crying?" Cody said as he looked down to take a look at Ashley face, who indeed had tears running down her face. "Ash what's wrong? Do you not like this? You hate it don't you? I'm so sorry" Cody exclaimed as Ashley picked herself up from Cody's lap.

"No, no, no, i love it, that's why I'm crying. It's just..." Ashley started to say before she had to stop herself. Cody just looked at her and nodded for her to continue.

"I don't want this to end, ever. I know i must sound completely nuts but I'm falling for you Cody and, if NXT doesn't work out for me... Ugh, i just don't want us to end" Ashley sighed as Cody just looked deep into her eyes.

"Aw sweetheart don't think about that please. If that situations arises then we'll deal with it when it comes, but for now we've got to make the most of every moment" Cody said whipping a tear from Ashley's face as she just smiled at him.

"Your right. I've just gotta suck it up" Ashley giggled. She had to get all the sad thoughts out of her head if she wanted to enjoy this special night Cody had planned for them.

* * *

"Emma? Why aren't you with Zack?" Ted exclaimed. Emma had made her way from the park with Zack straight to go see Ted.

"Don't worry about that. Ted, how did you know about the whole Star Wars love i have?" Emma said.

"You mentioned it once. Why?" Ted asked curiously. He didn't understand why Emma was at the front door of his hotel room asking him this random question, and not with her boyfriend Zack.

"I mentioned it once, okay" Emma sighed with a smile on her face. "What else do you know about me?" Emma asked.

"Um, i don't know... You used to be a swimmer, you love singing, you enjoy violence..." Ted laughed before Emma put her hands on Ted's facing and pulled him into her to kiss him. Ted pulled away a few moment's later.

"What are you doing?" Ted exclaimed flailing his arms around.

"What? Don't you want me to kiss you?" Emma said looking shocked.

"No i do, i really do. I mean... Emma your with Zack" Ted said. He didn't want to hurt one of his best friends like that, so he knew kissing Emma any further was a bad idea.

"I won't be for much longer though Ted" Emma said before she ran off down the hall to go find Zack. She figured out then and there that Ted indeed did have feelings for her, and she felt like she did as well. He wasn't even her boyfriend but he paid more attention to Emma then Zack did.

* * *

"Dude, you know i'd beat you if it came down to a one on one spell showdown. Remember I'm Hermione i know everything" Ashley laughed as the two were still sitting by the fire. The weather had turned a bit so it was cold.

"Um Hermione, I'm Draco. I'm evil, which makes me better than you" Cody laughed playfully pushing Ashley. A few moments later it began to start pouring down with rain.

"Ah, rain. Run" Cody exclaimed, taking Ashley by the hands and running to the nearest beach hut.

"Nice. We're drenched" Cody laughed as they fell into the beach hut, Ashley landed on top of Cody. It was just a small box with a roof, so it was dark and cold in there as well but at least they were out of the rain. "What's up sweetie?" he asked brushing away the wet hair from her face, as he noticed a special look on Ashley's face.

"Cody I'm... I'm ready for this" Ashley signed looking Cody intently in his eyes as she was lying on top of him.

"Ready for what?" Cody asked as Ashley leaned in and kissed Cody.

"Oh... OH! Are you sure?" Cody asked. He knew how Ashley felt about that so he wanted to be sure Ashley knew what she wanted.

"Cody, I'm sure" Ashley giggled. She knew it was right. The moment was perfect and she felt as though she was falling in love with Cody, so there was nothing more she wanted in that moment.

"Are you sure your sure?" Cody laughed, just double checking.

"Just shut up you fool" Ashley giggled as Cody leaned in and began to kiss her passionately.

* * *

"Oh hey guys" Alex said as her and Jake bumped into Chrissy and Kevin in the lobby of their hotel.

"Why aren't you on your date?" Kevin asked Jake.

"Oh Emma called us before and she was sounding all strange so we thought we'd come check up on her" Jake said as they all walked into the elevator.

"Oh is she okay?" Chrissy exclaimed.

"She should be, hopefully" Alex said as they walked out of the elevator onto their level to see Ted walking down towards them.

"Dude what's up?" Kevin asked as they walked over to Ted.

"I need to find Emma" Ted said trying to push past them but Kevin grabbed him by the arm to stop him.

"She's with Zack. Calm down" Kevin exclaimed. They didn't know what happened between Ted and Emma.

"No she's not! She was just with me, now let go of me and let me find the girl" Ted said pulling out of Kevin's grip. Ted ran off to the elevator the others followed him.

"What's going on?" Jake exclaimed looking at Ted like he was crazy, and just as he asked Ted hopped onto the lift.

"We kissed, okay" Ted said as the elevator doors closed and he went down.

"Hey guys" Ashley exclaimed as her and Cody walked off the elevator next to it, holding hands with huge smiles on their faces.

"Ted and Emma" Chrissy exclaimed flailing her arms around. They were all shocked.

"What? Ted and Emma? But Emma with Zack" Cody said looking confused.

"Well sounds like Emma not with Zack" Jake mimicked Cody's lack of words.

"OY VEY" Ashley exclaimed as they all looked around at each other.

* * *

"They've probably gone down to Zack's room" Alex said as they pressed the 8th floor button on the elevator. The walked off the see Ted and Emma speaking with Zack. They ran behind an opposite wall where they couldn't see them and listened on.

_"...Zack you've got to understand where I'm coming from. I didn't think i'd end up breaking up with you tonight" Emma said._

"Guys should we be doing this?" Jake said feeling guilty about listening into their conversation.

"YES!" Alex exclaimed slapping him.

"_...I mean it's early in our relationship Emma. What you you expect from me? To know everything there is to know about you?" Zack retaliated._

"Oh no he didn't" Ashley said.

_"No Zack but i expect you to pay attention to me, and the things i love. Look i don't want this to end with us hating each other, especially with you hating Ted, because really he did nothing" Emma said._

_"Look whatever... I don't know. I'm sorry if that's how you feel" Zack said._

"He better be. She's a girl dude, you've got to LISTEN" Cody added.

"SHHHHH, they're talking" Ashley said slapping Cody on the chest.

_"... I know, I'm sorry" Ted said as they heard a door slam._

"This can't be good. RUN!" Chrissy exclaimed as the group all went in the opposite direction so Emma and Ted wouldn't see them.

* * *

**A/N**

I'm proud of this chapter! (:

Was it good?

Please reviewwwwwww xD.


	20. Chapter 20

"Guys?" Emma shouted out as her and Ted noticed the group fleeing from them in the opposite direction.

"OH! Hey Emma. Ted" Jake exclaimed as the guys slowly walked back over to them.

"What are you guys all doing here?" Ted said looking at them strangely. Neither Ted nor Emma knew that the group were listening in on the entire conversation.

"Uh we were coming to see Zack" Chrissy, Alex and Kevin all said at the same time, although Cody ruined it for them.

"We came up to look at this painting" Cody said pointing to the painting next to them, Ashley nudged him in the ribs. They all mumbled over each other but Cody's response stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Right. You heard everything didn't you?" Emma said shaking her had. She knew they'd be sneaky enough to do that.

"Yes" The group all said at the same time, with their heads looking down at the floor. They weren't sure if Emma and Ted would be mad that they listened in.

"Well not everything. Just some. Fill us in please" Ashley asked as everyone gave her a disappointed look. "What? Like you all don't want to know" She added.

"Okay well. Basically we told Zack and he reacted as expected. He knew he was wrong, he liked me but didn't actually get me, like Ted" Emma said glaring up at Ted and smiling.

"And?" Jake asked.

"And... He was upset. He basically ended by telling us he needs some time apart from us to get used to the idea of me and Ted, so that's what we're going to have to do, give him time" Emma said. She knew that breaking up with Zack was the right thing to do. She couldn't go on in a relationship with a person who didn't put any effort into wanting to learn about her.

"You and Ted? So does this mean you guys are together now?" Kevin asked.

"Well no, not yet anyway. I've liked Emma for a while just haven't told anyone because i knew i'd get a beating for it, but now that Emma likes me to were just going to take it slow. But you could say we're an item, maybe?" Ted said looking at Emma to see what she thought.

"I guess we are, lets just keep it on the down low for a while" Emma said taking Ted by the hand. The group all went down back into their room and spoke about everything that went on that night. Ashley told the girls about her and Cody and they couldn't of been happier for her.

**

* * *

**

A week had past and it was that time of the week again, for NXT. The girls were all backstage getting ready for another show. They were told during the week that they would be having a costume challenge, so the girls had some time to prepare.

**"Ladies and gentlemen it's that time again, time for another NXT challenge, and the winner gets their very own photo shoot for . This week we're having a costume challenge. We've told the girls about this so they had some time to go out and pick out costumes they would love to have. So now it's that time, please welcome your NXT rookies.**

**Kim makes her way out and she is wearing a french maids outfit.**

**Khloe runs out onto the ramp in a super girl costume.**

**Emma makes her way out onto the stage and she was wearing a cowgirl outfit. The crowd began to cheer "yee haw".**

**Chrissy comes out from the curtains and she was wearing a pink fairy costume, which the crowd seemed to love.**

**Alex struts out in a Lady GaGa costume to a cheering crowd.**

**Ashley comes out and walks down the ramp to a loud crowd in a little red riding hood costume.**

**"How about these rookies. All you girls are looking stunning but it's not up to me, it's up to the crowd. So let's hear what you guys think..." Matt Striker announced.**

**Matt took a tally of the crowds cheers, and Ashley won.**

**"...That's all for tonight folks. Tune in next week where we're going to have a double elimination. Who will stay and who will go?" Matt announced as the show came to an end.**

The girls all ran backstage and waiting for them were their pros.

"You did it. You did it. You did it" Layla exclaimed hugging Ashley. She was so happy for her rookie.

"You girls all looked ridiculously good in your costumes" Maryse said smiling to all the girls.

"You have to wear those costumes to Dolph's birthday party tonight.

"But we weren't invited" Alex said.

"He'll be fine with it, trust me. Plus just go with the guys, you are their girlfriends after all" Natalya said reassuring the girls. Dolph was nice, so he would of wanted the NXT girls there.

"Okay sweet. Can't wait for this. We should go see what the guy's have dressed up as" Emma said as the girls all went back to the locker room, got their stuff and made their way back to the hotel room.

* * *

The girls all went back to their room where the guys were going to be waiting for them in their costumes already.

"No your not" Emma said, erupted into laughter as the girls walked in and she saw what Ted was going as. Emma and Ted were not officially together. They decided that they would give it a go seeing as though they were both so happy with each other and got along brilliantly. They still hadn't seen Zack since the confrontation, and realized that they would probably have to see him tonight at the party.

"Yes Emma i am. I am going to be the sweetest pimp this world has seen" Ted said as he stood there in a fur coat and a walking stick. Emma just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Where are the others?" Alex asked because Ted was the only one already waiting for them.

"Kevin and Jack are getting ready in that room and Cody's in the other" Ted said as he pointed to two different rooms and just as he said that Kevin walked out in his costume and Chrissy broke out into laughter as soon as she saw him.

"What don't you like my skirt?" Kevin said. He was wearing a Scottish Clansman costume.

"Your not wearing a skirt... Ahhhh, your wearing a skirt" Chrissy said playing with Kevins kilt playfully.

"Ta da. Evil!" Jake announced as he walked out of the room in a warlock costume.

"Oh i likey. Hello my evil boyfriend. Please don't kill me" Alex said as she walked over and hugged Jake.

"Oi where's Cody, he can't be taking this long!" Ashley exclaimed jumping up onto a bench.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Cody shouted out jumping out of the bedroom.

"Oh my Harry Potter, your Harry Potter" Ashley exclaimed laughing.

"Yes. Look, look, i even have the scar" Cody said running over to Ashley excitedly showing of his forehead.

"Ah, i love it" Ashley said kissing him on the forehead.

"Shall we go?" Kevin asked as they all walked out of the hotel room and made their way to Dolph's birthday party.

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry if this chapter was boring.

There have to be some boring ones to get to the good stuff.

Anyway...

I put up links to the photos of our costumes, go check them out xD.

Please review?

I only have about 4 people reviewing this story... I vant mooooore! (:


	21. Chapter 21

"This parties got it going on" Alex exclaimed as the group walked into the club. Everyone was dressed up, so it looked really colourful and funny. "Let's dance" she said pulling the girls onto the dance floor, leaving the guys to follow them if they wished.

"Emma it's Zack" Ashley said as the girls were dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Zack was dancing right behind Emma, but he didn't realize she was there.

"Let's move away now then" Emma said as she pulled the girls towards the bar with her. She wasn't in the mood for a confrontation with Zack, she just wanted a good night.

"Oh hey Dolphy" Chrissy said tapping him on the shoulder as he was ordering a drink. He was dressed up cop.

"Hey there girlies. Nice seeing you here" Dolph said turning to them with a huge smile on his face. He seemed quite drunk at that moment. "Don't get up to to much trouble tonight, or i may just have to arrest you" he exclaimed flashing his hand cuffs, the girls just laughed as he walked away, drink in hand.

"Oh, and i trust i'll be seeing you girls up on stage later for some karaoke and such!" Dolph shouted back at the girls as he walked along.

"Trying to run away from as ay?" Jake exclaimed as the guys walked over to the girls.

"Guess what they're having later? Karaoke. We must. It's a must. You all must" Chrissy said excitedly.

"Ah, YES" Emma exclaimed as Ted wrapped his arm around her.

"We probably shouldn't be on the same stage as you girls though, we kind of rock at singing" Cody laughed, Ashley just glared at him.

"Clearly we're better than you, but WHATEVER" Ashley laughed.

"You boys want some friendly competition then?" Alex said with a cheeky grin on her face.

"What are you going to do to us?" Kevin said rolling his eyes and laughing.

"Calm down. You guys sing a song, and we'll sing a song and we'll see who everyone liked more?" Emma suggested.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! We have you guys beat" Ashley laughed.

"You keep thinking that. Come on guys, we have some singing to do" Cody exclaimed pulling the guys away with him.

"This should be good. I have the perfect song we should sing" Alex said as the girls all got drinks and discussed what they should do to humiliate the guys, because they enjoyed doing that.

* * *

"Attention! Attention please?" Cody exclaimed as he got up onto the stage ready to do his performance with the guys.

"Get ready to be BLOWN AWAY!" Kevin said as Layla, Maryse, Melina and Natalya all got up onto the stage with them.

"What's this?" Emma whispered into Ashley's ear as they got ready to do their performance.

"I make them good girls go bad, i make them good girls go, good girls go bad..." The guys began to sing.

"I know your type, boy your dangerous, yeah your that guy i'd be stupid to trust..." The girls began to sing.

Ashley, Emma, Chrissy and Alex were all watching on knowing that the guys did that with the girls just to stick it to them. So they quickly ran from the front of the crowd to the back to discuss a plan b, which was obvious they had to come up with.

"Dude... Wasn't expecting that" Alex said over the music.

"It's okay, we're evil enough to come up with something better than that" Ashley suggested. The girls spoke for about a minute about a different song choice and what they could do to one up the guys, and then it came to them.

"She was so shy, till i drove her wild..." Cody sang. The guys finished the song, and everyone in the room seemed as though they loved it. The girls weren't to happy with that.

"Good luck following that girls" Jake said laughing along with the guys.

"Look at me, i literally do make the good girls go bad" Ted announced on the microphone showing off his pimp costume, as the crowd laughed. The girls just looked on with smiles on their faces.

"Just get off that damn stage already" Chrissy shouted out.

"Alright alright" Kevin said walking off. The guys all walked over and stood next to Randy, Mike and Matt at the front of the stage.

* * *

"Your coming with us" Ashley said as she pulled Dolph up from his chair right in front of the stage and brought him up there with the girls.

"What for?" Dolph mumbled as he was getting pushed up with them by the girls. Emma whispered something into his ear and Dolph just laughed and nodded. The girls all grabbed a microphone and just put Dolph in the middle of them.

"Come here rude boy boy can you get it up, come here rude boy boy is you big enough..." The girls all began to sing, dancing all over Dolph who looked as though he was loving every minute of it. The guys just watched on and laughed.

"Tonight I'm a get a little crazy, get a little crazy baby, boy i want, want, want, what you want want want , give it to me baby like boom, boom, boom..." The girls continued to sing as they all stepped off the stage leaving Dolph their dancing. They walked over to their guys looking as though they wanted to bring them up on stage with them, but then looked straight at Randy, Matt and Mike and brought them up on stage with them too.

"Oh this is just wrong" Kevin said to the guys. The girls continued to sing and dance with the guys now to. They looked down and saw the guys eyes full of embarrassment as the crowd cheered loudly for them.

"They should really cut it with the dirty dancing, everyones going to think we're not man enough for them" Jake said as he watched on.

"Jake stop being so wise, everyone will just think we suck in bed, we're clearly man enough for them. HELLO... I'm a pimp at the moment" Ted said. He was rather proud of his costume that night.

"We should be dancing with them. NO FAIR" Cody exclaimed crossing his arms.

"You guys enjoy that?" Emma shouted out at the crowed once they had finished, who gave an overwhelming cheer for them which had outdone the cheers the guys got, so the girls were satisfied.

"Wasn't that brilliant" Chrissy said kissing Kevin on the cheek as they came back to the guys.

"What was all that about?" Kevin asked raising an eye brow.

"What was what about? We had a good time up there with your best friends, that all" Alex said laughing looking around at the girls.

"No, what was all that... come here rude boy boy is you big enough" Cody mimicked their singing.

"They're the lyrics Cody" Ashley said making a funny face at Cody, who waved his wand in her face.

"Okay enough. Let's get crunk" Jake said as they all laughed together.

* * *

"One, two, three, shot" Ted said as the girls all had another shot.

"That was easy" Chrissy said as she threw down the empty shot glass.

"You girls are such troopers, seriously... troopers. Such troopers" Kevin said wobbling around, they were all drunk by now.

"We are troopers aren't we" Alex said with a smile on her face.

"We're like the four amigo troopers" Ashley said wrapping her arms around the three girls.

"ZZZZOH MY GOSH! Girls you have to get trooper tattoo's, like you have to. So you can always remember each other no matter what happens with NXT" Cody suggested as everyone listened on intently.

"YES! Get it, get it, get it!" Jake said tapping Alex on the arm continuously.

"Why not... Let's go do it" Emma said as the group all made their way out of the club and to the nearest tattoo parlor they could find.

The eight of them all got to the tattoo parlor and Kevin explained to the tattoo artist what they wanted to get. They had decided on the word "trooper" to be tattooed on their wrist. Soon enough they were sitting on chairs having the tattoo artist's tattoo the word onto them. The guys were all looking on and cringing, none of them had tattoo's besides Kevin, so Kevin was watching on all excited for the girls. They weren't crying or anything, just sitting their silently.

"All done girls. Have a nice night" The tattoo artist said as he let the girls go.

"This is fucking legendary" Ashley said as they were all holding up their tattoo's next to each others.

"I think I'm going to cry" Alex said as the girls all hugged each other.

"Troopers for ever" Emma exclaimed.

"Forever and ever" Chrissy said squeezing the girls harder.

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry long chapter.

Don't worry drama is on it's way.

Hope you loved the chapter.

TROOPERS.

Reviewwwwwww.

If you get me to 100 reviews i'll update two chapters in one go next time?

Just do it, REVIEW xD?


	22. Chapter 22

"Where's my coffee?" Ashley said dragging herself into the lounge room where the girls were all sitting already drinking coffee.

"Look at your wrist dude. You'll die!" Chrissy exclaimed jumping up onto the couch to see Ashley's reaction.

"DUDE... I remember. I still think it was an epic idea" Ashley said jumping onto the couch with the girls, stealing a cup of coffee.

"That's what we said" Emma exclaimed. At the moment they got it they didn't realize what they were doing, but it turned out to be a great idea.

"One second, my mobile's ringing" Ashley said as she stood up and went to take the call. The girls just continued talking about how much they loved their tattoo's. Ashley came back about 5 minutes later.

"My room mates are going to New York. They're leaving Miami... They're leaving... "Ashley said sounding shocked taking a seat back with the girls.

"Aw shit. What does that mean?" Emma asked.

"It means when and if i go back home to Miami, they won't be there. I'll have the place to myself though so i guess... Eh, i don't know" Ashley shrugged. She wasn't quite sure how to feel about the situation.

"So why don't you just go to New York with them if nothing happens here?" Alex asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"No Miami's the best. If i had to return home Miami would be the only place i'd actually want to go back to" Ashley said. Ashley and 3 of her best friends moved to Miami a year and a half ago, and she loved it there so moving anywhere else wasn't something she wanted to do.

* * *

"Double elimination tomorrow ay?" Mike said to the girls as they were backstage during RAW the following week. Ashley had just finished up her photo shoot so they were all just hanging back stage with the guys.

"Yep, dying slightly inside" Ashley said nervously. They were dreading tomorrow.

"Yeah but look, your troopers so you four will be the last ones standing. Trust me" Mike said smiling. He knew the girls had it in them to make it to the top.

"Listen to him, he knows what he's talking about" Randy said walking over with Matt. The girls just smiled and nodded, they loved how the guys were always positive and supportive of them. "Come on Mike, our match is next" he added as he pulled Mike off the bench, leaving them.

"Have you girls spoken to Zack?" Matt asked as Emma looked away pretending she didn't hear his question. "Emma you don't fool me" he laughed.

"Oh well if you must know, i haven't. But neither has he, he was the one who said to give him time, so i have... i've given him a lot of time!" Emma exclaimed.

"You can't avoid the guy forever, sooner or later you'll have to talk to him, plus I'm sure he's over it already" Matt said patting Emma on the shoulder.

"He's right Emma, you know you can do it" Chrissy said nodding her head.

"Okay" Emma groaned.

"Don't be afraid" Alex chuckled.

"Okay" Emma said again rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, talk to him. It's not like he's the devil" Ashley laughed with the girls.

"OKAY!" Emma exclaimed, stomping her foot down on the floor, the girls all looked at her in a weird way. "I mean, okay" Emma said with a fake smile on her face.

* * *

"Shot gun" Chrissy, Emma and Ashley all yelled out as they heard a knock on their front door of their hotel room, so they wouldn't have to get up and answer it because they were all sitting around in the bedroom.

"Fuck you all" Alex laughed as she got up to answer it. "Zack, hi ZACK" Alex said loud enough so the other girls would hear, she wasn't expecting to see him at all.

"Hey Alex. Is Emma here?" He asked poking his head in.

"Uh yeah come in" Alex said as Zack came in and walked over to Emma.

"Mind giving us a minute?" Zack asked the other girls.

"Erm, nope! We can either sit here and listen or go into the other room and listen, your choice" Ashley offered laughing.

"Fine stay. Listen Emma, just needed to come see you and tell you that I'm fine. Getting used to the idea of you and Ted wasn't so easy but i get that he was the better man for you, so that made it easier for me" Zack said, with a little smile on his face.

"Thanks... a lot. I'm sorry Zack" Emma sighed.

"It's all good. I just needed to tell you now just incase you get eliminated tomorrow and i wouldn't of been able to talk to you" Zack said. As soon as he did all the girls glared at him.

"None of us are leaving Zack, so you would of been able to talk to Emma tomorrow, OKAY" Chrissy exclaimed flailing her arms around.

"Oh yes, sorry. How could i of even thought of that" Zack chuckled, getting up off the bed.

"So we're good?" Emma asked.

"We're good" Zack said giving Emma a friendly hug, before he made his way out of their hotel room.

"See, now was he the devil?" Ashley giggled as the others joined in.

* * *

"Kill it tonight" Jake said as they were in the girls' locker room before NXT was about to start.

"That we will do" Alex said as Jake pulled her in for a hug.

"I feel bad for Kim and Khloe because they're going to have to leave tonight" Kevin said as Chrissy was sitting on his lap in the locker room.

"Yeah what a shame that would be" Chrissy added sarcastically.

"Just incase let's just all say our goodbyes" Emma suggested getting up off the bench to hug the guys.

"No! Number one, no need for goodbyes cause you girls are all coming back. Number two, when you get eliminated from NXT that doesn't mean your getting wiped off the earth or getting thrown back home... When someone leaves they get to see everyone after" Cody laughed.

"Your right" Ashley laughed.

"Girl's it's starting" A WWE worker ran in and told the girls. The girls all quickly got up and made their way behind the curtains, waiting for the show to begin.

* * *

**A/N**

I know this was a BORING chapter.

Sorry. There have to be bad chapters to get to the good ones.

Promise next one is good!

Please REVIEW xD?


	23. Chapter 23

**"...As you know tonight there will be a double elimination" Matt announced as the 6 girls all stood in the ring with him nervously.**

**"One of which will happen right now"He added as the crowd cheered and booed. Ashley, Alex, Emma and Chrissy all linked arms, hoping that it wouldn't be any of their photos that popped up on the screen.**

**"Who will it be... Oh, Khloe I'm so sorry honey" Matt announced as Khloe's photo appeared. The four girls all took a sigh of relief that it was neither of them.**

**"Any last words?" Matt asked as he handed Khloe the microphone.**

**"Oh Matt i'd just like to say that, the time i've spent with the WWE has been the best time of my life and... well this won't be the last you see of Khloe" Khloe said handing back the microphone to Matt Striker.**

**"Thank you very much Khloe. I can say for myself that it's been a pleasure having you here" Matt said. "Now it's time for our first match of the night" he added.**

_Holla, holla, holla..._

_**Kelly made her way down to the ring with cheers from the crowd. She ran into the ring and gave Kim a huge hug.**_

_Porqoui..._

_**Maryse's music hit and she walked out doing her usual hand gesture and walked down the ramp. She came into the ring and hugged the girls.**_

_**"One down, one to go" Maryse whispered to the girls laughing. She gave a quick hug to Chrissy and the rookies left the ring so they could start their match.**_

* * *

**"It's that time of the show again people. The final elimination of the night is upon us, and one more rookie must go unfortunately" Matt Striker announced as Kim, Emma, Alex, Chrissy and Ashley all stood in the ring nervously awaiting the news.**

**"Any final thought ladies?" he asked holding the microphone in front of them.**

**"NO! Let's just get this over with already" Chrissy exclaimed as Matt backed away and laughed.**

**"Okay... Let's do this then shall we. Leaving us tonight will be... Ashley" Matt announced. The girls all looked at each other in utter shock. Ashley just stood there frozen, she felt her whole body go numb.**

**"Ashley I'm so sorry sweetie, but you won't be the WWE's NXT break out star. Any final words?" Matt asked handing the microphone to Ashley whose eyes were full of tears. Alex, Chrissy and Emma just stood behind her, holding hands.**

**"Um... All i can really say is thank you. The moment i started on NXT i knew the WWE was where i was meant to be, but besides that the time that i've spent here has been the best time of my life... and that's all thanks to these girls" Ashley said pointing to Alex, Chrissy and Emma, who were crying.**

**"Being apart of this company has been a dream of mine since i was young, and finally being apart of it and amongst these girls right here, it doesn't get much better than that. So thank you for keeping me this long... And hopefully i'll be back" Ashley said handing the microphone back to Matt and then running out of the ring and backstage.**

**

* * *

**

"No, fuck off NO!" Cody exclaimed as he and the guys watched the show backstage.

"Calm down man. We'll fix this, she won't go anywhere we'll make sure of it" Kevin said patting Cody on the back.

"This isn't happening" Cody sighed taking a seat and holding his head.

"Just wait till she comes back here and we'll go see Vince" Jake suggested comforting his friend.

"I'll go get the girls" Ted said leaving the room. Ted was gone about 5 minutes before he came back with Alex, Chrissy and Emma who were all devastated and crying.

"Where's Ashley?" Cody jumped up from his seat as they came into the room.

"What? She's not here? We thought she ran in here. She's not with us!" Alex exclaimed. The girls couldn't find Ashley waiting for them backstage so they just assumed she went to see Cody, but she didn't.

"Ugh! Where is she? I'm gonna go look for here" Cody groaned as he got up and left the room to go look for Ashley around the arena.

"This wasn't supposed to happen" Chrissy cried onto Kevin's shoulder.

"Girls we'll fix this, promise!" Ted said as he held Emma.

"Yeah, you'll have your trooper back in no time" Jake added pulling Alex into him for a hug.

Cody ran all over the arena but he couldn't find Ashley anywhere. He checked everywhere there was to check, but she just wasn't in the arena.

"Guys she's not here. Maybe she's back at the hotel. Let's get out of here" Cody exclaimed running into the room and pushing everyone out with him.

* * *

"Ashley? Ashley?" The girls yelled as they walked into their hotel room with the guys looking for Ashley.

"She's not in here" Kevin said taking a seat on the couch.

"Uh, what's this?" Jake said picking up an envelope that was on the table and opening it up. "It's from Ashley" Jake shouted and everyone ran over to him.

"Give me that" Cody said snatching the letter from Jake and he began to read it out loud.

"I love you all" Cody read out, flipping to the other side of the page which was blank. "That's it? That's it!" Cody yelled out throwing the paper to the floor and storming out, the guys followed him leaving the girls alone.

"No i refuse to accept this" Emma said shaking her head.

"She'll be back. She has to come back. She'll be back right?" Alex said, hoping she could convince herself that what she was saying was true.

"I'm going to go fucking mess Kim up. Hold my earrings" Chrissy said taking off her hoops and throwing them at the girls as she began to walk to the door.

"Chrissy WAIT" Emma exclaimed. "That won't help. We can do that tomorrow morning, but for now we'll just wait here incase Ashley comes back" Emma said pulling Chrissy back towards the couch.

"This isn't happening. She can't be leaving, she just can't. DO YOU GET WHAT'S GOING ON?" Alex shouted.

"Where could she of gone even if she's not here?" Chrissy asked leaning her head back on the couch.

"Back to Miami, where else? Well I'm guessing. This is what's going to be happening, do you get it? Each week one of us will leave until there's two people left, and then what?" Emma said waving her arms around.

The girls all looked down at the trooper tattoos on their wrists and began to cry again together. It was just going to get worse from here on out as they were going to all eventually be separated.

* * *

**A/N**

Awwwwww, ASHLEY GONE! ):

More to come in next chapter.

Hope your enjoying.

REVIEW!

xD!


	24. Chapter 24

"Vince, FIX THIS" Chrissy demanded as Alex, Emma and herself came barging into Vince's office the next morning.

"Fix what?" Vince asked. He didn't understand what the girls were all doing in his office.

"This!" Alex said pointing out the empty spot beside her by waving her arms around there.

"What? Ashley?" Vince asked.

"Yes Ashley. She should be here. Bring her back now" Emma exclaimed leaning onto his desk.

"I can't do that Emma. I'm sorry" Vince said smiling a little bit.

"Yes you can. Your fucking Vince McMahon, you can do anything. DUDE, this is your company and your telling me you can't bring Ashley back... I think not" Chrissy said. She wasn't afraid of Vince at that moment in time, all her and the girls wanted was their best friend back.

"Listen i know your angry and upset about losing your best friend like that but i can't just bring her back, she got eliminated" Vince explained swiveling around in his desk chair.

"Kim should of been eliminated. That whore had no passion. Ashley had more talent and heart in her ass than Kim did in her entire body" Alex exclaimed.

"Actually correction Alex, Kim did have passion, she had passion when it came to trying to steal our guys away from us. For that she had a passion" Emma said sarcastically.

"Look girls calm down. I can't change anything, so put all this anger into the competition and it'll be more useful" Vince said.

"This anger is only going to get worse. One by one we're going to get picked off, and then what? Where just going to..." Emma said before she couldn't continue.

"Let's get out of here" Alex said as the girls stormed out of Vince's office without saying goodbye.

* * *

"... and this is my place. It's so big for just myself, but i'll cope" Ashley laughed as she showed Vinny, Pauly D and The Situation around her home.

It had been a week since Ashley came back home to Miami. She was finding it really hard to cope without the girls, she was missing them so much. It took everything inside her to not call the girls or Cody, because she knew if she would she would just miss them more. Ashley woke up that morning set on having a day out of the house, as she had kind of kept herself home so she went to the beach where she met the guys from the Jersey Shore. They took a real intrest in her for some reason. They were just hanging on the beach when the guys invited themselves over to Ashley's, so she thought why not.

"Girl, this house is amazing." The Situation said as he took a seat on a kitchen stool.

"Thanks. Still can't believe i have three of the guys from Jersey Shore in my house. Someone please pinch me" Ashley laughed turning around to get something to drink for everyone from the fridge. As she did so Vinny pinched her ass.

"HEY!" Ashley exclaimed pointing her finger at him.

"What you said pinch me" Vinny said as the guys all laughed.

"So you have any hot friends to introduce us to here?" Pauly D asked.

"I wish i could say yes. All my closest friends are living in different cities to me now... Sweet huh?" Ashley sighed as she took a seat next to the guys, they could see she was upset so they asked her what was wrong so she told them about everything that happened.

"Aw babe. We'll introduce you to Snooks, you'll love her and I'm sure she'll love you, she's a friend to everyone" Pauly D said as he gave a hug to Ashley. She wasn't expecting the guys to be that nice.

"I'll hold you to that. If you want you can all come over here tonight. I know it's not the big clubs that your used to but you can if you want?" Ashley offered. She absolutely loved the Jersey Shore people and would of loved hanging out with them all, plus she really needed people to get her mind off of the girls and Cody, so they would definitely of been the people for the job.

"Oh definitely definitely. Clubs are good but we enjoy the occasional gathering" The Situation laughed.

"We'll go back to ours get ready and let the others know. Be back here soon babe" Vinny said as he gave Ashley a kiss on the cheek and the guys all left.

"I didn't just hang out with those guys" Ashley exclaimed to herself as she started to do a little dance by herself.

* * *

"I don't want to get up" Cody said laying in bed as Kevin was trying to pull him out of bed.

"Cody you have to" Kevin exclaimed trying to pull Cody out by the arm.

"NO!" Cody said like a little kid.

"Get out of the fucking bed" Kevin yelled, losing grip of Cody's arm and falling onto the floor. "Dude, she's not coming back anytime soon. Please get out of bed, it's been days of you whining and winging, when she wants to call you she will" Kevin said picking himself up.

"Whatever man. If Chrissy up and left without so much as a goodbye you'd be pretty down yourself, so just fall on your ass again why don't you and shut the fuck up" Cody said turning onto his other side, facing away from Kevin.

"Okay, i get it. Have you tried calling her?" Kevin asked taking a seat on the other side of the bed so Cody would see him. He knew if Chrissy had left him like that, he would be really upset so he couldn't tell Cody off for it.

"Yes, about a bazillion times, the woman's not answering" Cody said pulling himself up to a sitting position. He tried calling Ashley numerous times but it always went to her voice mail. Ashley didn't answer any of their calls because she was still upset from not being able to see them anymore.

"Maybe she's finding it hard to cope, man. I mean... She found out she'd be leaving all of us and maybe never getting to see us again, it'd be broken down to. She probably just thinks that if she cuts all connections with us all it'll be easier to forget about us" Kevin explained.

"I don't care. I miss her Kevin, she should of called me" Cody sighed.

* * *

"You girls cant do this" Jake said as they were all siting in the guys' hotel room.

"But we are" Alex replied, with a serious look on her face.

"But we won't allow it" Ted chimed in.

"Well tough luck. It's happening and that's all you need to know. We thought that the least we could do was tell you" Chrissy said as Kevin walked over and hugged her.

"Fuck this!" Ted exclaimed walking off, with Emma following him to speak to him more about it.

"This is all Ashley's fault. If she hadn't left none of this shit would be happening. Fuck her, fuck this, i refuse to accept this" Jake said flailing his arms around and storming out of the room, leaving Alex feeling numb inside, because she knew what she was doing was the right thing.

"He can't talk about her like that. If he's to thick to understand what were trying to explain then..." Alex sighed as she laid down on the couch, this was all to much for the girls.

"I mean i understand where he's coming from. We all feel the same way, the is a messed up situation that we shouldn't be in, but we are and who knows when..." Kevin began to say before he cut himself off and walked out of the hotel room.

"I totally get Ashley now" Emma said as she walked in from being with Ted, after hearing what the guys said from the other room.

"So what are we waiting for?" Alex said picking herself up off the couch and glaring at the girls as they all nodded.

* * *

"Oh so that's where i knew you from, i knew you looked familiar. You should still be there" Snooki said as Ashley told all the girls about NXT.

"Yeah well I'm not, time to drown my sorrows" Ashley said as she downed another shot with the group. It was amazing hanging out with the Jersey Shore people, but she missed the girls, Cody and the guys so much that it hurt.

"Show us pictures of your friends" Pauly D laughed. Ashley went to get her camera and showed the group Chrissy, Alex and Emma.

"Jeez, no wonder you miss them" The Situation laughed as he put his hand in the air so Pauly D would high five it, which he did.

"Yep, except i miss them for completely different reasons than I'm sure you would miss them Sitch" Ashley laughed as she patted him on the head.

"Why don't you just go back?" Vinny suggested as he saw Ashley getting upset.

"I can't, there's no place for me there. I wasn't even signed up, it was a competition for me to get a contract, with me getting booted off, i can't just stick around. I wish it worked like that though" Ashley explained.

"Oh sorry. Well... You have us for now. Don't know if you've heard before but we're pretty fun" Vinny exclaimed as he began to fist pump which caused Ashley to giggle, she loved how these complete strangers to her basically were trying to cheer her up.

"Let's get messy" JWOWW said as she handed another shot to Ashley, and their night continued.

* * *

**A/N**

YAY! Jersey Shoreness.

Everything will be explained in the next chapter.

I have a feeling this story is going to be LONG!

Oh well xD.

PS... I know The Situations name is Mike but there's already a Mike in this story so i shall just stick to The Situation.

Please review yes?

If you get me to 100 reviews i'll do something special...

Maybe post two chapters in one time. (:


	25. Chapter 25

"This is it. Oh gosh, she's going to flip" Alex said as Chrissy, Emma and herself were standing outside of Ashley's front door in Miami at about 1-am. She knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer it. The girls knew were Ashley lived because they checked with Vince what her address in Miami was.

The day before they went and saw Vince and told them they wanted to pull themselves out of NXT. It was too hard for them to see each of them having to walk away from each other, and they knew that they would be happy leaving, because that meant they could be together.

"Can i help you?" Snooki said as she answered the door eating a pickle.

"Snooki?" Chrissy, Emma and Alex all exclaimed at the same time. They didn't understand what Snooki was doing there.

"Yes, that's me" Snookie said with a cheeky grin on her face. "Wait, i know you, Ashley showed us pictures of you girls yesterday. Oh my gosh, are you the NXT girls?" she added looking excited as she pulled the girls in for a hug. Snooki was a really sweet girl.

"She did? Aw, yeah that's us" Emma said smiling and looking at the other two girls. Snooki let them in and the girls walked in with their suitcases. They walked in to see the whole cast of Jersey Shore all around Ashley's house.

"Did she join the cast of the Jersey Shore or are we missing something?" Chrissy laughed placing her suitcase down as she couldn't help but glare at Pauly D, she was quite fascinated by that man. Snookie explained to the girls how they met Ashley and the girls found it really sweet how they were all being so kind to her.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies" The Situation said as he walked over with Pauly D to the girls. "Look at this" he added as he pulled up his singlet showing off his abs, the girls just laughed.

"We'll take care of that in a second, where's Ashley?" Alex said as she quickly touched his abs.

"Uh i think she's upstairs because she's not down here" Snooki said. The girls dropped their things and made their way up the stairs, trying to be as quite as possible to surprise Ashley. They walked around the second level and couldn't see Ashley until they noticed the closed door and realized she's probably in there, so Chrissy opened it.

"ASH...ley!" Chrissy shouted as she opened the door to find Ashley standing there kissing Vinny.

"WHAT? NO FUCKING WAY!" Ashley exclaimed as she pushed Vinny out of her way and ran to the girls and pulled them in for a huge hug. "What are you...? How are you...? Why are you...?" Ashley said with tears in her eyes as she couldn't form full sentences, she was to excited.

"We'll explain the full story later, but basically we left... So we thought you may need some new roommates?" Emma said smiling from ear to ear.

"No, no, no, no girls no. No, no, no, no, no, no!" Ashley exclaimed pacing up and down the room, Vinny just stood there in the corner feeling awkward. Ashley didn't want the girls leaving NXT, especially if it was because of her.

"Ash, we wanted this. Sooner or later each one of us would of left, and we couldn't have us separated now could we?" Alex said raising an eye brow.

"Vinny, do you mind giving us some time. We'll be down in a minute?" Ashley asked as Vinny nodded and threw Ashley a wink and made his way out the room.

* * *

"First of all, EXCUSE ME? VINNY?" Chrissy said as she jumped up onto Ashley's bed.

"No before we talk about that. What happened with your guys? You shouldn't of left them" Ashley said. She really didn't want to get in between the girls and their boyfriends.

"Well at first they got really mad and threw a little hissy fit and blamed you, so at that point we totally understood why you just left without saying goodbye, but then we sat and spoke to them about it and they understood that we wanted to stay together" Alex explained.

"Plus they said on their day's off they'd come visit us or we could come visit them so... it should work out okay. They were pretty down though, but they understood. So now were here, wanna be room mates again?" Emma asked as the girls all smiled at Ashley.

"Obviously. Oh my gosh this is going to be epic! We're going to kill Miami" Ashley said as they all jumped up and down on the bed.

"Don't you want to ask about Cody? Or have you completely forgotten about him now that your tying tongues with thy Vinny?" Chrissy asked as they calmed down a little.

"Girls you know me, you know i still have so many feelings for that man. That's why i couldn't say goodbye, and don't answer his calls, because i knew if i did it would just make it that much harder to get over him. How is he though?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Sulking like a little baby, You left him high and dry Ash. He'll probably be coming with the guys when they come to see us this week or next week. So sort things out with him then okay?"Alex suggested.

"I will, what about Vinny?" Ashley said with a worried look on her face.

"YES! What about Vinny? Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" Chrissy said getting all excited. She knew Ashley always had a soft spot for Vinny whenever they watched Jersey Shore together, it was a guilty pleasure of theirs, the guys always thought it was rubbish and that the guys were douche bags so they steered clear from talking about it around them.

"I don't know, one thing kind of let to another and well you now... We just kissed that's all. He was so sweet though girls, i mean like really really sweet" Ashley said looking dazed as she told them, Emma slapped Ashley as she saw her begin to day dream.

"Cody! You... have... Cody!" Emma exclaimed pointing her finger at her.

* * *

"Ugh. Shhhhhhh" Chrissy said half asleep trying to answer her mobile that was ringing. The girls spent the rest of the night drinking with the Jersey Shore people. Chrissy, Alex and Emma loved them all, and had such a good time. Ashley couldn't help but think about Cody. She wasn't going to do anything else with Vinny until she saw Cody, because he was still her number one guy, she had feelings for him like she hadn't had for anyone else, Vinny was just a distraction at that point.

"Whoever that was. I'm killing them" It's 10 o'clock and we've had about 3 hours sleep" Emma said with one eye open as Chrissy walked back into the room after her conversation. Ashley and Alex had woken up now to thanks to the noise.

"It was Kevin. He just called to check up on all of us. They already miss us, so they said they want to come down this week" Chrissy said with a smile on her face. The Ashley, Emma, Alex and Chrissy went downstairs to find the rest of the guys and girls sleeping anywhere they could. They wanted to wake up the guys so they just slapped each of the guys awake, but left the girls to sleep, they didn't want to be mean to them, just the guys.

"Ouch" The guys all groaned in pain. Vinny, The Situation, Pauly D and Ronnie all held their cheeks from the pain.

"Coffee anyone?" Alex said holding up a cup of coffee she made ready for them.

"I'll take that" Ronnie said as she picked himself up off the couch and flew towards the coffee. The other three didn't get up.

"So you and Vinny ay?" Ronnie said wiggling his eye brows as he took as sip of his coffee.

"No, no, no. I mean no. Why?" Ashley said.

"Wow, girls really can't lie. At least us guys do it well" Ronnie laughed.

"Yeah you should know" Ashley retaliated as the girls all laughed. Ronnie just sat their embarrassed.

"She just owned you" Pauly D laughed.

"Shut up and sleep" Ronnie exclaimed throwing an apple at him as the guys all laughed.

* * *

"I can't believe they're coming already. Poor guys can't live without us" Alex laughed as she took a final look in the mirror at herself with the girls. It had been 3 days since the girls came to Miami and the guys were coming down already. The girls had spent quite a lot of time with the Jersey Shore cast, because they had been spending a lot of time in Miami and weren't traveling much yet.

"It's them, i'll go get it" Emma exclaimed as she ran downstairs to answer the front door once they heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door and jumped into Ted's open arms, they were so excited to see each other.

"Where are the other girls?" Jake asked hugging Emma after Ted put her down.

"They're up stairs, they'll be down in a second" Emma said.

"Where's Cody?" Emma asked noticing Cody wasn't with Jake, Kevin and Ted. Just as she asked Chrissy, Ashley and Alex all ran downstairs. Chrissy and Alex leaped into Jake's and Kevin's arms, they were so happy to see them. Ashley just stood in the middle on the staircase realizing Cody wasn't there.

"Sorry Ash, he didn't want to come. Can't blame him though can you? Doesn't seem like you care about him" Ted said as Emma slapped him across the arm giving him a stern look. Ashley stomped down the stairs and walked right up into Ted's face,

"Do you really think i don't care about him Ted, REALLY? It killed me inside knowing i'll have to leave the guy, and i thought i wouldn't be able to see him again. That probably wasn't a smart thought seeing as you guys are able to come visit us girls but i didn't think of that. It took everything inside me not to call him. I felt as though i had to cut all ties with him because getting over him was to damn hard" Ashley shouted in Ted's face as he took a step back.

"Saying bye would of been so difficult Ted. Imagine saying bye to Emma, knowing that that goodbye kiss you give her may be your last... it would hurt wouldn't it? I didn't want to go through that. So the next time you say i don't care about Cody, think about everything i just said... Teddy!" Ashley said with a serious look on her face as Ted just stood there with his jaw dropped.

"So i guess you do care about him" Ted shrugged.

"Are you okay Ash?" Jake said walking over to Ashley who was still up in Ted's face. Jake took her by the arms and pulled her away from him, Ashley's eyes still glued on Ted.

"No. I thought he'd come. Why didn't he come?" Ashley sighed. She was hurting inside. She didn't realize she hurt Cody so much that he wouldn't even want to see her.

"He's trying to move on, i don't know. We told him to come but he refused... " Jake explained.

"Tell him she still has feeling's for him. Do it now!" Chrissy demanded walking away from Kevin towards Jake. Jake took his mobile out and left the room to go call Cody. They all just stood there silently waiting for Jake to return.

"Uh, i don't know how to tell you this but he said he doesn't care..." Jake said hesitantly.

"Wh...What?" Ashley sighed, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yep. I told him everything you told me but he wouldn't have any of it. He said he's moving on and so should you" Jake explained.

"Fine! She already has someone that wants her!" Alex exclaimed. She wasn't sure if Ashley wanted the guys to know about her kiss with Vinny, but at that moment it didn't go through her head.

"Really? Oh... Then i guess telling you this next thing might hurt less" Jake added. Everything Jake had to say he really didn't want to. He wanted Cody to be with Ashley. The girls all nodded for Jake to continue.

"He mentioned he's getting ready for a date tonight... With Kim." Jake sad closing his eyes so he wouldn't see how the girls would react. He knew they hated Kim.

"Oh it's on bitch" Chrissy exclaimed flailing her arms around.

"Fine. He want's me to move on, watch me move on" Ashley said, standing there frozen. She felt guilty about kissing Vinny, but not anymore.

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry, long chapter.

Enjoying it?

YAY! The girls are back together xD.

Review please!

I enjoy long reviews so... muahaha?

(:


	26. Chapter 26

"You can tell Cody, that if he's trying to make Ashley jealous like she did him once, it's not going to work" Emma said as her and Ted were sitting in the lounge room waiting for the others to come down.

"I don't think he is... I'll text him though just incase to see if the idiot is" Ted said as he took out his phone to text Cody. "Whose coming over anyway?" he added as he wrote out the text to Cody.

"Oh just some of Ashley's new friends. You should like them" Emma mumbled. She knew Ted and the guys hated the Jersey Shore cast, so the girls decided they wouldn't tell the guys about them coming until they actually got there.

"Ready" Kevin exclaimed as the rest of the group came down the stairs. Ted's phone beeped as they did. He pulled his phone out and read it to himself then showed Emma, the group all noticed and demanded that Ted show the message to them.

"It just says... You can tell Ashley that I'm not trying to make her jealous and that i actually want to go out on a date with Kim, and it's for no other reason then that" Ted said as the girls all stood there with angry looks on their faces.

"Well good for him, may he have a nice life" Ashley said. She didn't understand why Cody was so mad. How could he not of understood that Ashley only did what she did to protect their feelings? Just as she said that the doorbell rang, and she went to go open it knowing it would be the Jersey Shore group.

"I'm in Miami bitch" Snooki exclaimed as they all came barging into her house. The guys all looked at them as though they were aliens from another planet whilst the girls all ran to them.

"Uh, guys I'm guessing you know who this is" Alex said as she saw the looks on the guys faces, they weren't pleased.

"Yep. It's the guidos and the guidettes" Jake said with a fake smile on his face.

"And you are some nice gorilla juice heads, minus the tan" JWOWW exclaimed as she looked at them all. The guys all just looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

At that same time Cody was out on his date with Kim. He took her to the hotel bar for some drinks. She asked him out and he thought why not?

"I'm so happy we're out on this date. Cheers to me winning NXT" Kim said as she held up her glass.

"You didn't really win, your just going to win because the other girls left" Cody said as he put his drink down.

"I'll still take it. But let's talk about you Cody. Missing Ashley?" Kim said as she put her hand on Cody's leg.

"No, not really. I mean did she break my heart? Yes. Do i still like her? Yes. Do i miss her though? No" Cody rambled. He did miss Ashley, but he didn't want to let himself admit it. He knew if he put himself out there with other girls, it would make him forget about her, so he was going to do that.

"I'll make you forget about her, trust me" Kim said winking at Cody, who kind of liked it.

"You better" Cody said as he downed another drink.

* * *

"These people? You brought these people, seriously?" Kevin exclaimed. He pulled Ashley away to see why she invited them.

"Well Kevin, believe it or not they're actually really nice people, and they're fun. You'll learn to love them, trust me" Ashley said as Chrissy came over to see what was going on.

"Me? Love them? Never!" Kevin said crossing his arms.

"I couldn't help but overhear, well because i was listening but... don't hate on us dude, we're just living our lives and having fun like I'm sure you are. No need to hate just because all the girls love us and want us" Vinny joked, but Kevin wouldn't have any of it.

"Look ,Vinny is it? You guys disgust me, honestly... Like yuck! Any girl that gets with any of you guys is just as disgusting" Kevin exclaimed as Chrissy watched on, knowing he shouldn't of said it because she knew that Ashley had been with Vinny the night before.

"Take that back now" Chrissy exclaimed pushing Kevin.

"Why? It's true. What's wrong with you?" Kevin said as he looked strangely at Chrissy. Vinny and Ashley just looked at each other and laughed.

"KEVIN! Take it back!" Chrissy said slapping him across the arm.

"CHRISSY! NO!" Kevin said looking over at Vinny.

"Fine dude. Your just digging yourself in a hole" Vinny laughed as he looked over at Ashley, who looked at him flirtatiously.

"Wait..." Kevin said as he looked at Vinny and Ashley's body language and how they looked at each other. Chrissy just slapped him on the back of his head again. "Oh... WHAT! He's the guy you were talking about before" Kevin exclaimed as Chrissy and Ashley just rolled their eyes.

"Yes Kevin, you can breathe" Ashley giggled.

"That's just wrong. Are you insane?" Kevin exclaimed flailing his arms around.

"Actually I'm not" Ashley said as she took Vinny by the hand and walked back over to the group.

"Your a real douche bag, you know that?" Chrissy said shaking her head, walking back to the others.

* * *

"No offense guys but we only have this one day with the girls, and we don't plan on sharing it with you guys" Jake said as he had one arm wrapped around Alex. He and the guys wanted no part in hanging out with all of them, which Alex didn't like and neither did the girls.

"So how about you and your girlfriends go out and have your little boring romantic dinner or whatever, then come back here and have some actual fun, okay?" The Situation said as he poured himself a drink that he mixed for everyone.

"HEY! We're fun alright. We're more fun then all of you combined" Ted added.

"I doubt that" Emma mumbled beneath her breathe, but Ted noticed.

"We're fun Emma. So we're all going to go out on our FUN dates" Ted said glaring over at The Situation. "Then we're going to come back here and see what boring things these guys are doing" Ted said as he and Emma walked out.

"You guys have to stay, this is stupid. We're not trying to steal your girls... Go have a romantic time then come back and we'll have some drinks with you guys, we're really not bad" Pauly D suggested. He just wanted to be able to get along with the guys so the girls would be happy.

"Fine. We'll be back soon, take care of Ashley" Jake said as he and Alex made their way out of the house.

"Oh don't worry, we will" Vinny said winking at Ashley.

"Oh YUCK!" Kevin groaned as Chrissy pulled him out of the house so he wouldn't embarrass himself or her anymore.

* * *

"Shhhhhh" Cody groaned in his sleep as his mobile rang. He answered it and it was Jake calling.

"Cody, come here now" Jake exclaimed on the other line.

"What do you want? It's 3 am" Cody mumbled still half asleep.

"It's gross Cody. They're friends with, get this... the Jersey Shore people, like actually friends. We're here in Ashley's house and they're running a muck and fist pumping and drinking. Cody save me" Jake begged.

"What? The Jersey Shore guys? But the girls really liked them don't they?" Cody said. He was now fully awake and aware after what Jake had just told him.

"Yes, they loved them even before they became friendly with them, remember? Oh man, this isn't good. Oh and, you might not want to hear this right now but... Ashley kissed Vinny the other night. Eh, festy" Jake squealed.

"She did? Well i guess it's good that she's moving on, just like i told her to. Ugh, whatever Jake I'm tired so I'm going back to sleep. Goodnight" Cody groaned hanging up on Jake. Cody turned around in his bed where he saw another blonde haired person lying in his bed.

"Kim!" Cody exclaimed getting out of bed.

"Yes Cody" Kim whispered as she rolled around.

"Get out, get out, get out, get out" Cody demanded pointing to the door.

"But Cody..." Kim began to say before Cody picked her up out of the bed and carried her to the door. He ran back and picked up her clothes and handed them to her.

"No, no Cody. I shouldn't of done anything with you. Mention this to no one" Cody said closing the door in her face. Cody slept with Kim that night. He felt bad for throwing her out like that but he couldn't have her in his bed any further. He thought he would feel better after being with another girl, but it didn't help at all, he was still hung up on Ashley.

* * *

**A/N**

Enjoying it?

Hope so!

Please REVIEW? xD!


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning Cody woke up with a huge headache and a lot of regret. He slept with Kim and he knew he shouldn't of. He was missing Ashley, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself he wasn't. He needed Ashley back so he decided he'd go and see Vince that morning to try and beg for him to bring the girls back. He called up the guys to see what they thought he should say and they came up with some ideas for Cody to put forth.

"...Vince you have to do it. I can speak on behalf of myself and the guys that we need them here" Cody pleaded with Vince.

"Cody, you have to understand my position with this. I can't just bring them back magically... What could i have them do?" Vince asked.

"I don't know... Have them be announcers?" Cody suggested, he didn't like the idea of that but it was better than nothing.

"Uh, Cody no. They can't just be announcers. Plus we have enough of them already" Vince said getting up out of his chair to pour himself a drink.

"Fine. Oh, how about valet's?" Cody put forth.

"Cody, NO! Leave it, they're gone. It's done with" Vince said walking back to his desk.

"Vince, please. Bring them back" Cody begged.

* * *

The guys were leaving that early afternoon so the girls spent the morning with them, they wanted to get as much time in as they could. During which the guys told the girls how difficult this was all going to be between them. Kevin, Jake and Ted didn't bother spending time with the Jersey Shore cast, they just kept to themselves that morning trying to avoid them because they crashed at Ashley's that night.

"Have a safe flight" Alex exclaimed as Jake and her shared a long hug, he didn't want to let go of her but he knew he had to.

"We'll call you tonight, and i promise to talk to Cody" Ted said picking up his bag as he kissed Emma goodbye.

"I'll miss you, and keep Ashley away from that Vinny" Kevin whispered into Chrissy's ear before they made their way out the door and caught the taxi to the airport. The guys were already missing the girls.

"Sorry about them hating us" Vinny said as he approached the girls.

"It's not your fault. They just pre judged you guys, and they're finding it hard to... well get over that" Alex said.

"Okay I'm going to go upstairs and cry a little" Chrissy said walked away from the group. It killed her having to say bye to Kevin, she wished she didn't have to.

* * *

It had been a week since Ted, Jake and Kevin came back from seeing the girls. They were really down the whole week, and it showed in their performance. They were constantly moody, they cared less about how well they performed in the ring, and people were irritated being around them.

"You guys are so fun to be around these days" Randy said sarcastically as they were at the arena.

"Cheer up. Your going to see them next week" Matt said as the guys were just sitting there looking gloomy.

"That's so long though" Jake signed just as Drew McIntyre walked over to them.

"Sorry to interrupt this fun party you have going on here, but Vince wants to see you four" Drew said pointing to Ted, Cody, Jake and Kevin. They thought Vince was going to give them a lecture about how they've been acting, so they weren't looking forward to having to go see him. They walked into Vince's office and took a seat.

"You guys haven't been yourselves lately. I don't like this" Vince said shaking his head.

"Well with all do respect Vince, what do you expect?" Ted said.

"If your trying to convince me of something, it's worked" Vince said with a small grin on his face. The guys didn't understand what he was talking about though.

"Sorry, what?" Cody asked.

"It's okay, continue playing the fool. You can have your girls back" Vince offered, the guys still continued to look at him strangely, not understanding what he meant. "You... can... have... your... girlfriends... back. Get it?" he repeated slowly.

"Your joking!" Jake exclaimed looking at the other guys.

"No Jake I'm not. If having those girls around you 24/7 is what you need to work well, then i can't not have them here with you" Vince said getting up and and walking to stand next to the guys, leaning against his desk.

"Thank you so much Vince. You won't regret it. We'll be the happiest superstars you'll have here" Kevin exclaimed. They were so happy.

"Good. I'll have the girls be your valet's, and we'll see what goes on from there. We might have to have one or two of you turn face later on, but you should be alright with that. Yes?" Vince asked knowing they'd have to agree.

"Oh of course. Can we go give the girls the good news now?" Ted asked getting up from his seat. He wanted to call the girls and tell them that all was right again, and that they would be back together again.

"Yeah get out of here. They need to be back here by next week" Vince said as the guys rushed out of his office to go ring the girls.

* * *

The guys all went back to their hotel room all excited. They wanted to think of a cool way to tell the girls so they decided they would each call their girls' mobile and tell them at the same time so they could flip out together.

"Call now" Jake announced as the guys all dialed the girls' numbers. Cody decided he'd call Ashley, he wanted things to back to the way they used to between them.

"You girls are all coming back to us, and the WWE" Jake, Kevin, Ted and Cody announced at the same time.

"_Fuck off NO!" Chrissy exclaimed on the other line._

_"TEDDY YOU BETTER NOW BE MESSING WITH ME" Emma shouted._

_"Oh my gosh are you serious?" Alex signed, her voice choking up on the other line._

_"Uh, I'm guessing you want Ashley, I'll go get her" Vinny said. _

Cody was shocked to hear Vinny answer Ashley's phone so he automatically hanged up and didn't give Ashley a chance to talk. The guys all continued to explain to the girls what was going to happen with them, and they indeed flipped out. They were so excited to hear they'd finally be back with their guys and were going to be apart of the WWE again.

"Dude, this is way to epic" Emma sighed as the girls were talking about it, filling in Ashley as she hadn't spoken to Cody. She didn't understand why he hanged up after Vinny answered.

"It's going to suck having to leave you guys" Chrissy said. They had really loved spending time with the Jersey Shore cast.

"No need to be sad. We're only in Miami for another week then we're free to travel, so we can come visit you girls, and you can come home here and we'll see you. Don't worry it's not goodbye. We'll see you sooner than you know it" Snooki said reassuring the girls so they wouldn't be upset.

"Need help packing?" Vinny offered Ashley.

"I guess so" Ashley exclaimed and they all went upstairs to go pack.

* * *

**A/N**

We're coming BACK!

Cody's a confuzzled little child.

Review!

Review PLEASE! xD


	28. Chapter 28

"The girls are back!" Alex exclaimed as the girls walked into the arena with their suitcases. They walked through the arena trying to find the guys' locker room. The girls found it and came bursting through the door, jumping into their guys' arms.

"AH! Finally. It wasn't the same without you" Kevin said hugging Chrissy.

Ashley and Cody just stood their unsure or what they should do. Cody really wanted Ashley to jump into his arms and Ashley really wanted to run over to Cody, but their was an awkwardness stopping them.

"Your never leaving us again" Ted said as he kissed Emma on her forehead.

"You can say that again" Jake exclaimed squeezing Alex to death. Chrissy noticed Cody and Ashley standing apart from each other so Chrissy took it upon herself to push Ashley right into him.

"Oh sorry" Ashley mumbled, giving Chrissy the evil eye but Chrissy just winked.

"Don't be. I'm sorry" Cody exclaimed leaning in and kissing Ashley. The rest of the group sighed from relief. It was difficult for them to see each of their best friends upset.

"Finally. I'm back in my boys arms" Ashley giggled.

"GIRLS!" Randy, Matt and Mike exclaimed running in and hugging the girls. They missed them to, they learned to love them that time they spent with them before the girls left.

"Missed us ay?" Alex said as the guys hugged the girls.

"Yes we did" Matt sighed. They were all really happy that everything was back to normal, for now.

* * *

"Dude, are you going to tell Ashley about Kim?" Randy wondered. They were back in the guys hotel room waiting for the girls to pop over for some drinks after they unpacked.

"Should i? We weren't really together at that point?" Cody said trying to convince himself.

"Whatever you want to tell yourself buddy, but Kim has a mouth on her so be careful with that" Randy exclaimed.

"It's okay. I told her to keep her mouth shut and she will. It'll just hurt Ashley so I want to steer clear from doing that, especially first night that they're back" Cody said.

"If it were me, I'd tell my girl" Jake butted in.

"Okay so when you cheat on Alex, you do that" Cody said sarcastically.

"So you admit you cheated" Mike laughed.

"Shut your face" Cody retaliated, he was getting mad.

"Tell Ashley, because if she finds out from someone else, your dead. You know that, we know that, everyone knows that" Jake laughed.

"No! I'm not telling her and that's end of story. Can we move on please" Cody groaned rolling his eyes. He told himself as soon as it happned he wouldn't tell Ashley because it would just make things worse between them, and he didn't want that so he needed everyone to keep their mouths shut.

"Fine. Hey? Has anyone seen that movie I Screwed My Girlfriend Over And I'm Dead Meat?" Randy laughed with the other guys.

"UGH!" Cody groaned and stormed out of the room. He'd had enough of his friends giving him shit for it.

* * *

"Parties here" Ashley announced as they walked into the guys hotel room. The guys rushed to the girls and hugged them. They all poured themselves some drinks and did their own things.

"I seriously missed you so much. I'm whipped, it's quite sad" Kevin laughed as he and Chrissy were sitting on the couch.

"I missed you to, so much. Don't worry, not going anywhere anytime soon" Chrissy said leaning in and kissing Kevin. She was so happy to be back with her boyfriend.

"Ahem!" Mike said jumping onto the couch interrupting them, as the two of them threw him an angry look. "Oh what, you'll have time for that later" he laughed.

"What do you want?" Kevin groaned.

"Just wanted to fill you in on Matt's birthday thing. Next week we're driving up to Washington, and instead of staying in a hotel over night we're going to camp out. Sounds fun right? It'll be all of the people that are here?" Mike explained.

"Sounds good by me" Chrissy said looking at Kevin.

"Yeah but camping? BLAH! That's so boring" Kevin cringed. He wasn't much of the outdoorsman.

"It's for Matt though, so we've gotta suck it up and do it" Mike said.

* * *

"So your happy to be back? Not missing the fun, partying with the Jersey Shore people?" Jake asked as Alex, Matt and himself were sitting outside on the balcony.

"Well they were fun believe it or not, but there's no where else i'd rather be!" Alex said resting her head on Jake's shoulder.

"Aw, you guys are so cute" Matt admitted smiling at how good Alex and Jake were together.

"Thanks buddy. You really need to find yourself one of these" Jake laughed. Matt had been single for a while, suprisingly to everyone. He was an amazing guy so there was no reason he shouldn't have a girlfriend.

"I know, i want one but... Just going to wait for the right girl to come along" Matt chuckled. He was the kind of guy who wanted to commit to a girl, rather then sleeping around with a bunch of different girs.

"Smart thinking. Girls appreciate that" Alex said.

"I want a birthday kiss on my birthday though... So it would be nice to have a girlfriend by then" Evan laughed.

* * *

"Teddy?" Emma said tapping Ted on the shoulder as he was talking to Cody.

"Yes Errrmma" Ted giggled.

"I need to go to my room. I'm sick. Will you come with me?" Emma said doing a fake cough.

"Whatcha talking about peeps?" Ashley said walking over to Cody.

"Emma's sick" Cody said sarcastically.

"Yes. Cough, cough. Now your coming with me" Emma said pulling Ted out with her.

"How cute" Ashley giggled resting her head on Cody's shoulder.

"We're driving up together for Matt's birthday yes?" Ashley asked.

"Do i have to?" Cody laughed earning a playful punch in the arm from Ashley.

"I'm coming with you guys too" Randy whispered sneaking up behind the two of them.

"RANDAL!" Ashley said punching him in the arm because she got a scare. "What's this I'm coming with you?" she added.

"I'm driving up with the two of you for our little camping trip" Randy said with a cheeky grin on his face. "Enjoy me" he added and Ashley and Cody just looked at each other and groaned.

"Not only do i have to camp, but i have to drive up with you, FUN" Cody said sarcastically.

* * *

**A/N**

Camping...

BAZINGA!

Sorry if this chapter was boring.

Review PLEASE!

xD.


	29. Chapter 29

"This is gonna be exciting" Ted said to Emma as they were packing their things into the car. Ted and Emma we're going to be driving up with each other. Cody and Ashley were in a car with Randy. Alex and Jake were with Matt and Chrissy and Kevin were driving up with Mike.

"Everyone have everything? I refuse to let anything ruin my birthday" Matt said jumping up and down on the spot. He was really excited for going camping, especially with everyone. Everyone nodded and they got into their cars and made their way to the site.

"ROAD TRIP" Ted exclaimed as he started to drive off with Emma. They were leading the way because Ted had the navigation and they were holding the tents because they only had two people in their car.

"I trust you'll be protecting me from all the bugs and disgusting insects that'll be roaming around in the bushes" Emma laughed.

"Don't worry i will. Can't wait to spend this night with you Emma" Ted said looking deep into Emma's eyes.

"Me to Ted, but we won't be alive to spend the night together unless you keep your eyes on the road" Emma laughed pushing Ted's face to the front.

"Oh yeah, sorry" Ted laughed.

"Are you looking forward to camping out?" Emma giggled.

"Honestly, NO! I hate camping, but it's for Matt so i'll suck it up" Ted confessed. None of the guys really enjoyed it, they were purely going for Matt.

* * *

"Snuggle up to me tonight Coddles?" Ashley giggled as Cody was driving with Randy in the back seat.

"Of course" Cody exclaimed as Randy make a silly face in the back seat.

"Just like you snuggled up to Kim" Randy laughed. Cody thought in his head he hoped Ashley didn't understand what Randy meant, because Cody didn't tell Ashley he slept with Kim.

"What's he talking about?" Ashley sighed.

"Nothing babe, nothing" Cody said nervously. Ashley could tell Cody was keeping something from her, he didn't sound too convincing.

"Tell me Cody. Don't make me out to be a fool" Ashley said seriously. Randy just sat in the back mentally kicking himself that he let it slip.

"It's nothing, Randy's just being a douche as usual" Cody exclaimed.

"Runnels tell me NOW!" Ashley shouted at Cody.

"Okay. That night me and Kim went out on a date we slept together. But just that one night... We weren't even together" Cody said trying to justify his actions. Ashley just looked at him infuriated. Cody tried to keep his eyes on the road so they wouldn't crash.

"So that makes it better? CODY!" Ashley exclaimed slapping Cody across the arm. She was so mad at Cody for doing it and not even telling her.

"Well you kissed Vinny so..." Cody groaned. Randy just gasped because he knew that was the wrong thing to say to Ashley to make things better.

"Pull over!" Ashley demanded.

"What?" Cody said looking confused.

"I said pull the fuck over!" Ashley shouted and Cody slowed down and pulled over. Ashley got out of the car and made her way into Chrissy's car because they were behind them and they noticed their car pull over and slowed right down and stopped.

* * *

"What's up?" Mike asked as Ashley pushed herself into the car making Mike move.

"Cody's a prick, but moving on" Ashley said rolling her eyes. The guys guessed that Ashley found out about Cody and Kim, Chrissy however didn't know what happened so Ashley explained to her.

"That fool seriously keeps fucking up" Chrissy exclaimed.

"I know right. I'm gonna knock him out i swear" Ashley sighed.

"I'll help if you want" Mike giggled raising his hand in the air trying to make Ashley laugh a little.

"Dude you knew and didn't tell me so shut your face" Ashley exclaimed causing Kevin to laugh.

"What's so funny. Your on the same boat" Chrissy exclaimed slapping Kevin who knew he deserved it.

"Enough with the hitting girls. We didn't cheat. Cody did, beat him up" Kevin said.

* * *

"And we're here" Evan said stretching after he got out of the car at the place where they would be camping out. Everyone got out of their cars but there was an awkward silence between everyone besides Matt, Alex, Jake, Ted and Emma.

"What's going on here?" Matt asked looking over at Randy and Cody while the others were unloading stuff from the car.

"She found out about me and Kim" Cody said sighed to Matt who just looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"IT'S MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY! For once, just once can we have a normal night with no drama. Your a fool for doing it and not telling her Cody, but I'm not going to let your stupidity get in the way of MY BIRTHDAY!" Matt shouted as Ashley and Chrissy just laughed watching on. Cody just stood there surprised.

"Fine" Cody said storming off to get stuff out of his car. Matt just smiled and walked off.

"I'm sorry" Randy said walking over to Ashley as Alex and Emma walked over to Chrissy and her. They just heard the commotion so they wanted to know what was going on.

"It's okay. I'm happy you let it slip otherwise he wouldn't of told me anything" Ashley sighed and Randy smiled and walked off.

"What we miss?" Emma asked and Chrissy and Ashley explained what happened.

"Lets go hit the fool" Alex laughed.

"No. That's it for talking about that for the night. It's over. Let's just celebrate Matt's birthday and have a fun-fucking-tastic time" Ashley said and they walked off to collect the rest of the stuff. The guys were off setting up the tents while the girls brought out the rest of the things.

* * *

"It's my birthday, we're gonna party like it's my birthday, cause it's my birthday" Matt sang as they were all sitting around the camp fire.

"Marshmallow anyone?" Alex asked waving around a roasted Marshmallow on a stick.

"I'll take that" Cody said ripping it out of her hands and stuffing all of them in his mouth. He was an emotional eater, so when he did that the guys just laughed.

"This is boring" Randy exclaimed.

"We're in the flipping bushes Randy, what do you suggest we do?" Matt shouted at Randy who just laughed.

"Matt i love you and all, but Randy's right" Alex said carefully. None of them were to keen on camping in the first place, but they did it for Matt.

"But... IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Matt exclaimed. "Eh, your right" he sighed. He thought there was going to be more to do, but there wasn't.

"Let's just pack this stuff up, hit the road again and stop at the next bar we see? Alright?" Mike suggested and the others all nodded in agreement and went to go pack everything up.

"Is it cool if i ride with you guys now?" Ashley asked walking over to Jake, Alex and Evan.

"Of course" Alex exclaimed and they all put the things back into the car and hit the road again.

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry for lack of camping.

Please review.

xD.


	30. Chapter 30

"See, this is more like it" Randy said as they all walked into a bar in Washington. They couldn't drink and drive so they decided they'd rather just go local. They all walked in and ordered a round of drinks for everyone.

"So excited to go live tomorrow. Get to walk my man down to his match" Chrissy said wrapping her arm around Kevin after she had a shot.

"Sooner or later it'll turn into more then that, trust me. Before you girls know it you'll be wrestling alongside all the other Diva's" Kevin giggled.

"We shall be back stage cheering you guys on like crazy" Alex laughed. Since Jake and Cody are on Smackdown they weren't going to be on tomorrow. The group all talked more about what was going to happen tomorrow as they had more shots and we're getting drunk.

"SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS!" Evan sang. He was so drunk, he was just wobbling around the entire bar as the others just laughed at him.

"This love affair we all have really makes me happy you know!" Ted exclaimed having another shot and slamming shot glass on the table.

"It is quite brilliant isn't it" Jake laughed.

"Yeah, amazing" Cody said rolling his eyes

"Cheer up fool. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Evan exclaimed causing Ashley to laugh.

* * *

"Have fun out there. Kill it. Don't worry. The worst thing that can happen is that you could fall walking down the ramp" Ashley laughed talking to Chrissy and Emma as they just came out of wardrobe.

"She's right, although that would be hilarious" Alex giggled with Ashley and Chrissy and Emma through them angry looks and they stopped.

"Okay we're gonna go now before you jinx the hell out of us" Emma laughed and they said bye to the girls and walked off to meet the guys.

"Ah, can't wait till we get to do this" Alex exclaimed doing a little dance on the spot causing Ashley to giggle. She was looking forward to it as well, although not as much because her and Cody weren't on the best terms.

"Are you going to be okay? Alex asked, she knew Ashley wasn't comfortable with Cody.

"Dude i'll be fine. Promise" Ashley said and they walked over to watch Chrissy and Emma on the screen. They watched Ted have a match against John Morrison where Emma was ringside. She was capable of getting the crowd to cheer for Ted so she was pleased with that, although Ted didn't win the match. Kevin had a match against Daniel Bryan where Chrissy saw her boyfriend win.

"YAY! Ah, it's so good to be back there!" Chrissy exclaimed after Emma and her found Ashley and Alex waiting for them in catering. The girls spoke more about how exciting it was to be out there again, and how happy they were that they were back.

"Hey girls" Drew exclaimed walking over and taking a seat next to Ashley. The girls all said greeted him nicely. "On Smackdown your walking out with Cody and myself" Drew said in his thick Scottish accent.

"Oh i am?" Ashley said smiling. She found that good news because it wouldn't of been as awkward.

"Yeah. So just thought i'd give you the heads up since Cody told me to tell you" Drew said getting up and saying bye to the girls.

"Ugh, he can't even talk to me now? Because it's my fault... I was the one who slept with Kim and didn't tell him, IDIOT!" Ashley groaned. She was getting annoyed that Cody wasn't making an effort to talk to her.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Ashley said storming into Cody's locker room after Cody and Drew's match on Smackdown against The Hart Dynasty.

"Nothing, just thought you needed your space" Cody said rolling his eyes walking off to sit on the bench.

"You didn't even bother to apologize Cody, or try to talk to me. I don't get it" Ashley said with tears in her eyes. She still had strong feelings for Cody, but wasn't sure if he did for her.

"I don't know what to say, i truly don't. I should of tried with you, but i didn't want to for some reason" Cody explained.

"What?... Look Cody if your not happy with me, tell me. I can't keep going on like this. I care for you so much, but you keep doing stupid shit. Do you even realize that?" Ashley exclaimed.

"Maybe it's better if we take a break for a while, we can both clear our heads and give each other time to see how we feel about one another" Cody suggested. He thought it was the best thing for them to do at the time.

"Fine Cody... Have your break. Don't expect me to be sitting here waiting for you to decide how much you care for me" Ashley said walking towards the door.

"What do you want from me Ashley?" Cody exclaimed flailing his arms around as Ashley just shot him an angry glare and slammed the door behind her.

She felt so hurt that Cody had the nerve to say he didn't know how he felt about Ashley anymore, she wasn't the one who did anything wrong so she was really lost at that point. She was running down the corridor and bumped into someone, falling into their arms.

"What's the matter hun? Matt asked picking Ashley up who was crying.

"Nothing. I'll be fine" Ashley sighed trying to compose herself.

"Tell me now, I'm not leaving you like this" Matt demanded so Ashley told him what just happened between Cody and herself.

* * *

"No please go out tonight. There's no point in you sitting around with me, i promise i'll be okay" Ashley said. The girls were planning on going out with their guys tonight but after what happened with Cody and Ashley they wanted to stay and console Ashley, but she didn't want them to.

"Ashley? You know we're more than happy to stay with you and cheer you up" Emma offered.

"No honestly, go out! It's not even a big thing for you girls to be worried about, go out and have a good time!" Ashley exclaimed. The girls listened to Ashley and went and got dressed to go out with the guys for dinner.

The girls met the guys at their hotel room and headed out to a restaurant in Washington that was recommended to them.

"I don't understand what's wrong with your friend" Chrissy said to Kevin as the six of them were sitting around having dinner.

"It's weird how a couple could be amazing one minute, and then something happens and everything goes wrong" Jake sighed. Cody's and Ashley's relationship seemed to be taking a tole on all of them.

"That'll never happen to us though, so we can rest easily" Alex giggled.

"Never say never. I mean we can be secure in our relationships, but at the end of the day there's nothing tying us together but our feelings" Emma explained.

"What are you saying?" Ted asked with a strange look on his face.

"Nothing Ted. No need to worry. As long as we all continue like this, we're heading down the right path" Emma giggled. She felt completely secure in her relationship with Ted, as did the others.

* * *

Ashley was sitting in her hotel watching How I Met Your Mother and eating chinese food that she ordered to the hotel. She wasn't content at that moment, she felt like something was missing, and she knew that was Cody. As she was watching she knew there was something she had to do, which could bring her some sort of closure.

"Hey Ashley, how are you feeling" Matt said. Ashley walked over to Matt's and Mike's hotel room to ask him a favour.

"I'll be fine. I need you to do me a huge favour..." Ashley began to say before Mike walked over to the door, squeezng his head inbetween the door and Matt.

"What can we do for you" Mike chimed in in a silly voice, causing Ashley to laugh.

"Oh well you can come too. I need you to come with me to Kims hotel room so i can scream and shout at her" Ashley explained.

"If you need us there, then we're there" Matt smiled. Mike and Matt went and put on their jackets and walked over to Kim's hotel room, after they found out where it was thanks to Layla.

"Your an abolute bitch i hope you realize that" Ashley said after Kim opened the door.

"Excuse me?" Kim said with a disgusted look on her face.

"You heard her" Mike added cauing Matt to giggle.

"You can't just go sleeping around with people's boyfriends" Ashley exclaimed.

"I think i can" Kim smirked. Ashley just got more and more mad at her, wanting to hit her.

"Oh you think so. Fuck you... You dirty hampster" Ashley shouted pushing Kim. Kim wanted to retaliate but the guys pulled Ashley into them so Kim couldn't do a thing.

"It's okay... It's just a matter of time before i sleep with each one of your boyfriends" Kim smirked again. The guys could feel Ashley getting more mad so they pulled her away and walked down the corridor, away from Kim.

* * *

**A/N**

Drama!

The following chapters will go more into the other couples too, i promise!

And they're will be more things related to the WWE.

Your just going to have to continue reading.

Please REVIEW!

Please with a cherry on top. xD


	31. Chapter 31

"We're having a guest host this week" Maryse said to Ashley, Alex, Chrissy and Emma who were all at the arena with all the other superstars running over things for RAW tomorrow.

"Oh, who is it?" Alex exclaimed with a smile on her face. The girls were a the arena before RAW waiting to find out who the guest host would be.

"The guy from The Hangover" Maryse shrugged and the girls all gasped.

"Which one?" Emma said carefully. The girls all loved The Hangover so they were just waiting to hear who was coming.

"I don't know his name, but the ones that looks good in suit" Maryse giggled raising her eyebrows.

"He's the best one" Ashley exclaimed before the girls all ran off trying to look for him throughout the arena. They all loved Bradley Cooper so they were too excited and wanted to find him right there and then to introduce themselves to him.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Chrissy exclaimed. The girls knocked over Layla running down the hallway not noticing her.

"It's okay. Where you girls running off to?" Layla asked.

"Bradley Cooper... We're finding Bradley Cooper. He's the guest host of RAW" Ashley exclaimed and Layla's eyes lit up. Ashley knew Layla would be excited by that news because when Layla was Ashley's pro she mentioned to her that she had a little thing for Bradley.

"I'm coming with you" Layla exclaimed pushing the girls so they could continue running and looking for him. They raced through the entire arena until they spotted him talking to a crewman down at the bottom of the ramp near the ring.

"Bradley Cooper? Hi" Alex said with a huge smile on her face. The girls all continued to introduce themselves besides Layla.

"I'm Layla... Layla El" Layla said flirtatiously placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Hello Layla, Layla El" Bradley laughed throwing her a sweet smile. "Did you say your names Chrissy?" he added looking at Chrissy.

"Vince wanted me to inform you and Kevin that he's going to have another valet other than you" Bradley said.

"WHAT? Who? Why?" Chrissy said angrily.

"Some girl named Kim. Can you let Kevin know that as well... I couldn't seem to find him" Bradley said walking off Layla following him. The girls all stood there confused and mad.

* * *

"UGH! Kim... " Chrissy cringed. Emma, Alex, Chrissy, Ashley and Kevin were all backstage in their locker room before RAW Monday night.

"I know it's not the best situation but Vince want's to make me seem like the ladies man or whatever. It's so stupid" Kevin sighed. He wasn't happy to share himself with anyone else but Chrissy, even if it wasn't for real and for just a short period of time. Plus he didn't like her for all the drama she caused between Ashley and Cody.

"She's not doing this!" Emma exclaimed.

"I don't even know what to say... I thought i couldn't hate the girl anymore but she always tops herself" Ashley sighed

"She's an absolute whore. If she so much as thinks about touching Kevin I'm knocking her out, i don't care" Chrissy said pacing up and down the locker room.

"What are you gonna do out there with Kim by your side?" Alex asked Kevin who was sitting opposite her with his head in his hands.

"I'm gonna focus all my attention on Chrissy and pretend like Kim isn't even there" Kevin groaned and Chrissy laughed because she was pleased with her answer.

"I don't get why Vince had to put her with us" Chrissy said rolling her eyes. It really annoyed her that she now had to share Kevin with Kim out on stage.

"She's not going to get in between us, i promise" Kevin grinned hugging Chrissy.

* * *

_I can make you scream, how i live my life..._

**Kevin walked out to his entrance music Scream by Adelitas Way with Kim on one hand and Chrissy on the other. Kevin had his head turned smiling at Chrissy who just smiled back. They got halfway down the ring when a girl came running down in a little hoodie on to hide her identity. She ran down knocking Kim down from behind and Kevin and Chrissy leaped back from shock and confusion, they didn't know what was happening.**

**The girl continued to perform a neck breaker on the concrete next to the ramp then picked her up and did a DDT then ran back up the ramp and backstage.**

_**"Who was that? **_**That just came out of no where" Jerry exclaimed.**

**"Who ever it was they put Kim world of pain" Cole said.**

**"What was that?" Kevin whispered to Chrissy as they we're kneeling beside Kim. Chrissy just shook her head in confusion. Neither of them had any idea what was going on.**

* * *

"Girls did you see what happened out there? What the fuck was that?" Kevin said walking into the locker room with Chrissy.

"Yeah shocking" Alex said as Ashley, Emma and herself broke out into laughter.

"Are we missing something here?" Chrissy said looking confused and taking a seat on the bench with Kevin.

"It was me! I did it, i beat the shit out of stupid, little, Kim the whore" Ashley said with a smirk on her face. She hated Kim even more after finding out Cody slept with her so she wanted to hurt Kim. Ashley continued to explain to Kevin and Chrissy why she did it and that she had went in and spoken to Vince about it but he wanted to spin it into a story line.

"Thank you for ridding us of the bitch" Chrissy exclaimed with a huge smile on her face running over and hugging Ashley. "Hold up, a story line?" she added.

"UGH! Guys i need to go find Ted because his match against Matt is soon" Emma said walking out of the locker room. "Fill me in when I'm back" she added turning the corner.

"Okay so basically what's going to happen is. Where turning it into a feud between Kevin, Mike, Chrissy and myself" Ashley explained.

"Mike, what's Mike got anything to do with it?" Kevin asked confused.

"Everything actually" Mike laughed strutting into the locker room, hearing the conversation.

"Wait... Please explain" Alex said shaking her head.

"Okay so... Kevin and I will fued because we're going to spin it as though he thinks he's better than me already, but i obviously think i am. It's all starting next week when i turn on Kevin" Mike explained.

"Exactly... And Chrissy and i will fued as well because Vince want's people to think that you became friends with Kim and ditched me, and i'm basically angry about that, so that's why i knocked the bitch out" Ashley laughed.

"Awesome right?" Mike exclaimed.

"This is going to be epic" Chrissy exclaimed getting all excited.

* * *

"Ugh, i can't help but stare at the man" Alex sighed looking at Bradley Cooper backstage talking to Layla, sitting with Emma and Jake after Ted's match against Evan which he lost.

"Ahem" Jake groaned trying to get Alex's attention.

"Oh shushies, you know your still my number one" Alex giggled leaning in and kissing Jake.

"Um, room much?" Emma laughed.

"I agree" Randy laughed walking over to them on his way to his match. Jake and Alex just scoffed at him and walked away leaving Randy with Emma.

"So Emma, when will we be seeing you in the ring" Randy said walking with Emma towards the curtains for him to go out.

"I don't know, i haven't really heard anything so..." Emma sighed. She really wanted to get some in-ring time, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen soon.

"At least you get to watch Ted ayy" Randy shrugged with a smile on his face.

"I guess" Emma sighed. Randy then said bye to Emma, going out for his match.

* * *

**A/N**

Goodo?

The fued will be better explained in the following chapters but you get the drift.

I don't know if my explanation here made ANY SENSE? Did it?

I couldn't think of a decent song to give Kevin... Was the one i gave good? (:

Anyway...

Please review!

Or i won't post chapters... YES, TREAT!

xD


	32. Chapter 32

"So just tell Alex that Vince wants her in a match next week against me" Kelly Kelly told Jake as they were downstairs in the hotel lobby.

"Really? She'll be so happy. Gotta say I'm proud of Vince that he didn't just keep them as valets as he said he would" Jake smiled.

"Yeah, amazing. I'll kick her ass, you know that" Kelly Kelly giggled causing Jake to laugh to. Unknown to them Alex was around the corner watching everything as she was supposed to meet Jake downstairs to go out.

"I'd reconsider that. Anyway I'm gonna go tell Alex... Thanks for that Kel" Jake said kissing her on the cheek and walking off to find Alex, bumping into her around the corner.

"Oh your here. Guess what?" Jake exclaimed, his eyes beaming.

"You were talking to Kelly Kelly?" Alex said crossing her arms.

"Ah, yeah... So what? Can i tell you what she told me already?" Jake groaned.

"Yeah what?" Alex said rolling her eyes.

"Your having a match next week Alex" Jake exclaimed smiling.

"WHAT? Really? Oh that's amazing. Against who?" Alex asked. She was so excited that she was finally going to be able to get back in the ring.

"Kelly Kelly" Jake said really enthusiastically.

"Oh, yuck. Well i'll destroy her" Alex laughed.

"No need to destroy her" Jake added hugging Alex who pulled a concerned face.

* * *

"Cody It's Ashley" Ashley exclaimed knocking on his hotel door. She wanted to speak to Cody about everything. They had spent a while now not talking or anything and it was effecting Ashley and Cody both so it needed to stop. Neither of them were mad at each other anymore, they just needed to accept the fact that they couldn't be with each other at the moment, and there was nothing behind that.

"Hey... Come in" Cody sighed after he opened the door for her.

"We can't continue not talking to each other. We just have to decide here and now if we're actually together, or if we're done for good... No break stuff" Ashley asked.

"I like you so much Ashley i really do, but it seems as though were just not right for each other" Cody said taking a seat on the couch.

"That's what i was scared you would say... If you hadn't screwed up so many times we wouldn't have to be in this position" Ashley giggled.

"ME?" Cody exclaimed not sounding too happy.

"Cody, you know it's true... But I'm at that point where it doesn't phase me anymore. I care about you so much Cody, but it's just time that we start being friends and try to put the awkwardness to rest between us. The last thing i want is for us to not talk" Ashley said, Cody just looked and nodded.

"Your right. It sucks that you are, but you are. I mean who knows what'll happen next... We'll just do our own thing and if we end up together again then it'll be" Cody smiled.

"Yeah, well we'll see about that. I'm gonna go cause I'm meeting Mike to talk about plans for us and the feud, but i'll see you later" Ashley said getting up off the couch and walking to the door.

"You have fun... If you two hook up let me know" Cody laughed trying to make a joke.

"Will do bestie" Ashley laughed closing the door behind her.

* * *

"We're finally all good again" Randy exclaimed as the group was sitting at the hotel bar having a few drinks.

"Shot to that" Cody exclaimed holding a glass up as the group all had a shot.

"As much as i probably shouldn't be saying this... I'm happy Cody and Ashley have split up for good" Mike laughed along with him. The group now had no tension between it, everyone was genuinely happy to be with each other.

"Me too, Mike, me too" Ashley giggled. The group kept getting rounds of shots and getting more and more drunk as the rounds went by as they didn't realize how much they were having.

"Emma, does it sadden you that your the only girl who Vince hasn't promoted yet" Ted laughed in Emma's face, who wasn't impressed by his comment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma said crossing her arms. The group all realized and kept quite to see what was going on.

"I just mean... You know... Maybe your not that good, maybe all you can do is walk down a ramp" Ted said breaking out into hysterical laughing. The group all saw this and wanted to laugh, but they felt Emma's anger building up so they thought they shouldn't.

"Ted, you better be off your face drunk or so help me i am going to give you the beating of a life time" Emma said angrily.

"Of course I'm drunk... I'm drunk off my nutter, but that still doesn't mean your a useless wrestler" Ted said laughing so hard he fell off the chair. The rest of them all broke out into laugter because they couldn't hold it anymore but Emma just shot them an angry look and they stopped. They weren't laughing at Emma, they were just amused at how stupid Ted was.

"Ted take it back. Take it back now" Emma demanded.

"Listen to your girlfriend Ted, if you know what's good for you" Randy told Ted.

"I'm sorry my Emma Wemma. Please forgive me" Ted said after he picked himself up in a cute voice.

"Well said Ted" Emma smiled leaning in and hugging Ted.

"You know your still bad though right? Just because i apologized doesn't mean i still don't think it" Ted clarified. He was so drunk that he didn't realize what he was saying to his girlfriend, but Emma didn't care.

"Fuck you Ted" Emma said storming out of the bar.

"And we were SO close" Kevin laughed. The girls all got up and ran after Emma.

* * *

"Am i really bad at wrestling" Emma mumbled as she was crying to the girls back at their hotel room.

"NO! Don't listen to that dumb fuck... Do you want me to go hurt him?" Ashley exclaimed handing Emma a cup of hot chocolate which she made her.

"Hey, that dumb fuck is still her boyfriend" Alex laughed.

"For now" Emma said rolling her eyes.

"Emma he didn't mean any of it, he was just drunk" Chrissy said comforting her friend.

"When your drunk everything you say has truth to it. We all know he wasn't joking" Emma sighed. She felt horrible. How could her boyfriend say those things to her?

"He was, please relax and get those thoughts out of your brain. Lets all go to bed and have a good nights sleep. Okay?" Alex suggested. It was pretty late so sleep sounded like a good idea.

"Okay. Although i'll probably have dreams about stabbing Ted in the leg with a fork" Emma giggled picking herself up off the couch.

"Oh dude, you so should of done that at the bar when he was saying the shit to you" Ashley laughed and the girls all went and got ready for bed.

* * *

**A/N**

Ted's SUCH a fool.

Alex and K2?

More to come.

Please continue reviewing.

I'm losing people who used to review... not fun. ):

Make your writer happy and review a lil' would you?

THANKS. xD


	33. Chapter 33

"... Please Vince! I've messed up and this is the only way to make it up to her" Ted pleaded to Vince Mcmahon in his office the morning after he said all the horrible things to Emma.

"That's not exactly my problem Ted" Vince laughed.

"I know but..." Ted began to argue but Vince cut him off immediately.

"It's not my problem but i'll grant your request. This isn't going to be a weekly thing, unless she impresses me" Vince explained as Ted's face just beamed.

"Okay, thank you so much Vince. You won't be disappointed, i promise" Ted said excitedly running out of Vince's room.

"Well?" Jake said waiting for Ted outside to come and tell him what Vince said.

"He said YES!" Ted said jumping up and down.

"Dude we have to go tell the girls now before she gets any madder at you" Jake laughed and the two ran off to the girls' hotel room.

* * *

"Today should be interesting" Alex laughed taking a sip of her coffee. The girls had just woken up and were chatting on the couches in their hotel room.

"It's a shame Ted's going to get a beating" Ashley laughed with the girls. A few short minutes later someone knocked on the door so Chrissy got up to open it.

"Can i come in?" Ted asked after Chrissy opened the door.

"Come in at your own will Dibiase" Chrissy laughed and let him and Jake come in. Jake smiled and went to sit next to Alex who he gave a kiss on the cheek to. Ted just stood in front of Emma, he wanted her to speak first.

"Hi Emma" Ted cringed seeing the angry look on Emma's face.

"You pig. I hate you" Emma exclaimed slapping Ted on the chest over and over again.

"Emma, stop" Ted exclaimed moving away from Emma.

"Do you have any idea how embarrassed you made me last night? You're the biggest idiot i've met, honestly. You said i was useless, USELESS. Your the fool whose useless with your big ass and... and... i don't know... your hairy" Emma said realizing Ted didn't have a speck of hair on him and mentally started kicking herself.

"Look Emma i know I'm carrying a lot of booty, but that don't mean I'm hairy" Ted laughed as the others joined in.

"What do you want Ted before i kick you out myself" Emma said with an attitude.

"Well, i know i was a total douche last night. I had no idea what i was saying, honestly you have to believe me... I didn't mean any of it. Anyway, i went to see Vince this morning and i asked him if my sweet, FORGIVING and talented girlfriend could have a match on RAW or Smackdown sometime soon and he agreed" Ted said smiling. He was rather proud of himself that he was able to do that for Emma.

"What? Really? Your dumb ass managed to get me a match?" Emma asked with a complete change of attitude.

"Yes! He said he'll let us know when and against whom, but you'll be having one soon. Amazing right?" Ted said pulling a silly face trying to get Emma to come around.

"So amazing. Thank you" Emma said pulling a silly face back at him.

"So your not mad at me anymore?" Ted begged.

"Let's just say... next time you pull something like that, i won't be so forgiving" Emma said sternly.

"YEAH! She'll stab you with a fork i tell you" Ashley exclaimed and the others all laughed.

* * *

"This feud is going to be brilliant. I can feel it" Ashley said to Mike as they were sitting in his locker room going over ideas. Vince allowed them to come up with what they wanted to do, and then pass it through him first to make sure he was happy with it, so they were really happy with that.

"I've got so many ideas Ash, it's insane! We'll be a good partnership, i can feel it" Mike chuckled.

"So exited dude. Not too happy about having to fight against Chrissy, but it's all work not personal so it's okay" Ashley said walking over and sitting next to Mike on the bench.

"It'll be fun. At least we'll be working with people we actually like" Mike said and Ashley nodded in agreement.

"How are you with ending things with Cody for good now?" Mike asked Ashley. He knew she was going through a rough patch, so he was concerned for her, plus they would be working together so he really wanted to be there for her as much as possible.

"Look, i mean i honestly liked him so much, and i still care for him and everything... It's just we weren't good when we were together. So for now we're completely unattached to each other but we'll see where the future takes us" Ashley explained. She felt really comfortable talking to Mike about everything.

"That's probably the best thing to do right now. Especially with you getting to work as a diva now, you'll want to focus on this, and not have the outside distractions" Mike said.

"Yeah your right. Your always right Mizanin" Ashley laughed playfully pushing him.

"It's cause I'm awesome" Mike laughed.

"That you are. Okay now i had this idea..." Ashley began to explain.

* * *

"Don't worry, we'll whip their asses... Our ideas are genius" Kevin said to Chrissy as they made their way through the hotel back to their rooms.

"I'm so excited to work with you Kevin, you have no idea" Chrissy confessed. She spent as much time as she could with Kevin, but this just meant that they could share more together, which made Chrissy really happy.

"Me too" Kevin said wrapping his arm around Chrissy. "Chrissy i love you" Matt sighed.

"What did you just say?" Chrissy asked stopping in the corridor with Kevin, holding him by his sides.

"I said i love you, and I'm not afraid to say it... I won't take it back" Kevin said.

"I don't want you to take it back" Chrissy said with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe Kevin said that to her. She wasn't expecting it at all.

"Does that mean..." Kevin mumbled.

"I love you too Kevin" Chrissy exclaimed leaping into Kevin's arms and kissing him. She hadn't been so happy in a long time.

"We love each other. YES!" Kevin laughed. Chrissy and Kevin went back to their hotel rooms after a while longer.

"Kevin said he loved me!" Chrissy announced running into her hotel room where the girls were sitting and talking.

"WHAT?" Ashley, Alex and Emma all exclaimed at the same time turning themselves around on the couch to face Chrissy who was beaming. Chrissy went on to tell the girls what happened between herself and Kevin and the girls couldn't off been more happy for her. The fact that it was completely out of the blue, and unexpected just made it feel that much more special for her.

* * *

**A/N**

This is ALL going somewhere, promise.

Anyway...

REVIEW!

PLEASE!

THANKS!

REVIEW!


	34. Chapter 34

"You'll be fine dude, as long as we stick to what we're doing. People will boo because your with me, but they'll secretly love us" Mike giggled comforting Ashley before they we're going out on stage on RAW. Chrissy and Kevin we're already on in the ring starting the promo so Ashley and Mike we're waiting until they would interrupt. Vince put all the power in their hands, which made it all the more interesting as neither pair knew what the other was planning.

**"...so whoever it was that attacked Kim for no reason, just come out... i dare you" Chrissy exclaimed standing in the middle of the ring with Kevin by her side.**

**"No need to dare me... honey" Ashley said walking out from behind the curtains onto the top of the ramp.**

**When the crowd saw that it was Ashley and there was a mixed reaction.**

**"It was Ashley? That i wasn't expecting seeing as though Ashley and Chrissy we're such good friends on NXT" Jerry said.**

**"Tell me about it King... This isn't going to end well" Cole exclaimed.**

**"You think you can just ditch me for Kim? OH HELL NO! Did you forget how close we were on NXT?" Ashley said with an attitude.**

**"HEY! She just realized that she was in bad company... Which you clearly proved last week attacking Kim like that"** **Kevin exclaimed.**

**"I'd keep your mouth shut if i were you... Who are you again?" Ashley laughed with a smirk on her face.**

**"You know damn well who i am... I'm the greatest superstar you have in the WWE right now, I'm the Miz' protege, he's taught me so well that I'm now telling him what to do" Kevin laughed.**

**"What are you on about?" Ashley said with a confused look on her face.**

**"That briefcase of his, I'm the one who gave him the idea to cash it in next week after Randy's match against Nexus... That was my bright little idea" Kevin exclaimed, looking rather proud of himself.**

_Awesome, i came to play..._

_**Miz walked out holding a microphone in one hand and his Money In The Bank briefcase in the other to the usual booing from the crowd.**_

**"Really? Really?" Mike said on the mic strutting out onto the ramp next to Ashley. **

**"What are you doing here?" Kevin said confused, not understanding why Mike interrupted him.**

**"I'm so sick of tired of you running your mouth and ruining moments for me... I mean what kind of an idiot reveals when i want to use my Money In The Bank, only you Alex, only you" Mike exclaimed.**

**"What are you saying?" Kevin asked.**

**"I'm saying I'm done with you Kevin, finito, done, over with you. You can take your stupid ways and use them to disadvantage yourself"**

**"He's not stupid Mike... Have you heard yourself speak? REALLY? REALLY? Do you have a one second memory or do you just forget that you've already said the word" Chrissy added, getting a good reaction from the crowd.**

**"Your not so bright yourself Chrissy, choosing to be friends with dirty old Kim over me" Ashley exclaimed. The crowed just booed, which was the reaction Mike and Ashley were hoping for. After which, the RAW GM email sound went off.**

**"May i have your attention please, i have just received an email from the RAW General Manger, and i quote... The four of you seem to have come to a few disagreements between each other. Rather then letting this continue, we shall settle this in a match next week. It will be Kevin and Chrissy vs Ashley and Mike in some mixed tag team action" Cole announced stepping off the podium. Ashley, Mike, Chrissy and Kevin all had a stare down and then walked off.**

* * *

"I still can't believe how fun that was" Chrissy exclaimed sitting on the couch back at the hotel room after RAW.

"The best thing is that we have control over everything that happens" Ashley laughed. Someone knocked on the door so Emma got up to check on who it was.

"Dashing is in the hiz-house" Cody said walking in with Matt and Randy attempting to sound gangster but failing, causing the girls to laugh.

"What do you want Cody?" Ashley laughed.

"Just wanted to come in with the guys and hang... We can't hang?" Cody exclaimed.

"Yes, we can hang" Alex laughed as the guys went and took a seat with the girls.

"So... About finding Matt a girlfriend" Randy said awkwardly earning a punch to the arm from Matt.

"What's he talking about?" Emma asked Matt who just rolled his eyes at Randy.

"They're trying to set me up, i don't need to be set up" Matt exclaimed trying to make the point clear.

"That's clearly a lie, dude. You need our help" Cody said patting Matt on the shoulder.

"The last person Matt needs help about relationships from, is you" Chrissy laughed as the others joined in, besides Cody.

"You think your so funny... HA! HA! Cody's a failure... We still need to find Matt a girlfriend" Cody exclaimed. Matt just groaned and hit Cody across the back of the head. He didn't want anyone trying to set him up with anyone, he wanted to find a girl on his own.

* * *

"... so yeah, my brother and his girlfriend are getting married! So I'm gonna head home to see him in a few days" Ted informed Emma over coffee that night.

"That's amazing, tell him i say congratulations" Emma smiled. "So when can i meet the family Ted" she added, Ted just looked at her oddly.

"One day you will, not now, but one day" Ted laughed.

"I sure hope so. I'll see them at the wedding though" Emma said leaning on Ted's shoulder.

"Yeah about that... I'm not allowed to bring a date" Ted cringed.

"What? Why not?" Emma said getting up. She didn't understand why Ted wouldn't be able to bring her to the wedding seeing as though they had been dating for a while now.

"It's just going to be an intimate wedding, that's all. No one's bringing dates Emma" Ted explained.

"Fine, i guess" Emma sighed, she really wasn't fine though.

"You'll meet them, just not at the wedding, okay?" Ted said and Emma just nodded in approval.

* * *

"I'm having a match against Natalya next week" Emma exclaimed running over to the girls in the Arena on the day of the Smackdown tapping.

"That's fucking epic" Ashley said hugging Emma with the other girls. Emma seemed so excited, and she had to thank Ted for it all.

"Yeah, i can't wait dude... I mean NATALYA! I spoke to Vince and he wants to see how the fans will take it so we'll see i guess..." Emma exclaimed.

"So are you nervous for your Match with Kelly Kelly?" Chrissy asked Alex who was dressed in her attire, all ready for her match.

"A little, but i'll have Jake there so it'll be fine" Alex said. She was excited to get in the ring, especially against Kelly Kelly, she always wanted to fight her. Having Jake there was just the cherry on top.

"Hun, we're out next" Jake said walking over and letting Alex know. She jumped up and said bye to the girls and walked off to get ready to go out.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret..._

**Alex walked out to her entrance song Dirty Little Secret by The All American Rejects with Jake in hand to a mixed reaction from the crowd, but non the less a reaction.**

**"This is Alex's first match on Smackdown. It's great to have another beautiful diva on the roster, we can never get enough of them"Matt Striker announced on commentary. Alex slipped into the ring awaiting Kelly Kelly as Jake just stood ringside cheering Alex on.**

_Holla, holla, holla..._

**Kelly Kelly ran out of the curtains, skipping down the ramp to a huge reaction from the crowd as usual. She walked around the steps and towards Jake, giving him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek, surprising to both Jake and Alex.**

_**"Oh what's this? This must be a strategy of Kelly Kelly's to put Alex off" Todd Grisham said.**_

**Kelly slid into the ring after and Alex just pushed her to the matt from behind. The referee rang the bell immediately signaling for the match to begin. Kelly Kelly got up and threw some punches to Alex but Alex retaliated by doing a drop-kick and then stomped on her limbs one by one until Kelly Kelly pushed her to the matt and then banging her head against it...**

"What was that all about?" Chrissy asked meeting Alex and Jake backstage with the other girls. Alex had lost her match due to Jake distracting Alex and Kelly Kelly rolling her into the pin. After Kelly Kelly jumped out of the ring and hugged Jake once again.

"I have no idea where she's getting at... He's MY boyfriend not hers" Alex sighed. She wasn't expecting Kelly Kelly do be doing any of that.

"Alex she knows that... It's just a thing she's doing to distract you and it's working, don't let it" Jake said hugging Alex, who didn't pay attention to any of his words.

* * *

**A/N**

YAY!

I finally feel as though this story is going somewhere, this is good.

REVIEW, bro, brothers, peeps. xD

I used to have a fair amount of people reviewing, now i have maybe 2-3. NOT COOL.

_**REVIEW!**_

WWWYKI.


	35. Chapter 35

"Let me in, let me in, let me in" Cody exclaimed banging on the girl's hotel room early in the morning with Matt.

"Ugh... who the fuck is this at 6:30?" Ashley groaned dragging herself to open the door after hearing the banging. She fell asleep on the couch the night before so she was able to hear everything.

"GUESS WHAT?" Matt exclaimed.

"My brain doesn't have the capacity to guess at the moment, what do you guys want?" Ashley asked half asleep.

"No... GUESS" Cody exclaimed. He and Matt were so loud that they woke up the other girls who made their way to the front door too, to see what all the commotion was all about.

"Cody i'll knock you out... Tell me" Ashley exclaimed.

"Fine! Just thought we'd be good friends and let you girls know that Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint and Tom Felton will be hosting RAW next week, but whatever i guess" Matt said casually. The girls looked at him frozen and their eyes beaming, they couldn't believe what the guys just told them.

"Sound familiar ay?" Cody laughed and was then attacked by the girls who all jumped on Matt and Cody in excitement. Their reactions would of been heard from other people in their rooms, they were so loud.

"Oh boy... I think i may pass out when i meet them" Chrissy exclaimed.

"Dude, I'm about to pass out right now" Alex laughed all flustered.

"How amazing is it gonna be. All us nerds are going to be in nerd heaven" Cody said all jittery.

"Everyones gonna wish they loved Harry Potter as much as we do so they can be this excited" Emma exclaimed. No one else really shared their love for Harry Potter and such, so they definitely would of been the most excited to be meeting them.

"I'm gonna meet Tom Felton. I'm gonna meet Tom Felton. I'm gonna meet Tom Felton" Ashley sang as the girls joined in. They all were so excited to be meeting him, especially.

* * *

"I'll miss you" Emma said hugging Ted as he was getting ready to leave the hotel to head to the airport to go home to see his brother.

"I'll miss you too Emma. Won't be gone too long so you'll cope" Ted laughed kissing Emma who just smiled. Even though Ted was only going to be gone a few days, she could tell she was going to miss him like crazy.

"Okay well go now before i lock you in here and make you stay" Emma laughed giving Ted one final kiss goodbye who then walked out the door, dragging his suitcase behind him.

"Aw, cheer up" Alex said hugging Emma who looked upset.

"The week will fly by in no time, you'll see" Chrissy said as Emma sat down on the couch with the girls.

"It's not that... Ted's just been acting really weird lately" Emma said shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"I don't know... He's just been acting a bit cold and distant with me" Emma said sounding confused. She wasn't sure what was wrong with Ted, but she thought something was wrong.

"Emma it's probably all in your head" Ashley said and Emma just nodded in agreement.

"She's right. He's probably just been thinking about his brother and such" Chrissy explained and Emma thought that that was probably it.

"Emma your phone's ringing" Ashley exclaimed so Emma ran into the other room to answer the call as the other girls just discussed Emma's upset mood.

"Well this is just perfect" Emma said walking out of the room looking even more upset than before.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"That was Vince... Natalya's got a really bad case of tonsillitis, which means i won't be having a match with her on Friday" Emma exclaimed, flopping onto the couch.

"Oh shit!" Chrissy sighed walking over with Ashley and Alex to comfort Emma, who wasn't in a good place at the moment.

"Try and cheer up... Just think about meeting the Harry Potter cast" Ashley said in hopes of picking up Emma's mood. Emma just raised her head and smiled.

* * *

"Where are they? Where are they?" Cody said trying to contain his excitement waiting in the arena with the whole group. They were told that the Harry Potter cast would be at the arena the day before so they could go over what they had to do live on the show.

"Calm the fuck down dude" Mike exclaimed laughing at Cody. The girls and Matt were just as excited, but Mike, Randy, Kevin and Jake weren't really as excited as them.

"Come here" Mike whispered to Ashley trying to get her away from the group. "I know where they are" Mike whispered quietly to Ashley.

"WHAT! WHERE?" Ashley shouted and Mike quickly put his hand over her mouth so she would be quite.

"SHHHH! I don't want Cody and Matt to know, i enjoy watching them act like fools. They're in wardrobe. Now go have fun" Mike smiled. He wanted the girls to go find them, but he wanted the guys to wait just that tad while longer.

"Mike, your a freaking legend" Ashley exclaimed before they walked back to the girls.

"Um, can you girls come with me to see my new attire" Ashley said trying to get the girls to come with her.

"But your not getting a new attire, are you?" Chrissy said making a pouty face.

"Just come, please" Ashley exclaimed trying to signal something with her eyes. The girls sighed and decided to go with Ashley. On their way to wardrobe Ashley filled the girls in on what Mike told them so they all got really excited and ran there.

They reached wardrobe and the door was closed so they just decided to wait right outside as they heard their voices in there.

"It shouldn't take them this long... Hurry up bitches" Alex exclaimed standing on the other side of the door, just as Daniel opened the door and standing right before them was Daniel, Emma, Rupert and Tom.

"Who are you calling bitches?" Rupert laughed looking directly at Alex.

"Oh my gosh... I'm so sorry. So, so, so sorry" Alex exclaimed, her hands on her head. She was so embarrassed.

"It's okay. We wanted to get out of there ourselves" Emma laughed trying to make Alex feel better. The girls all stood there completely star struck. They couldn't believe they were standing opposite the four of them.

"I don't think you guys understand how much we adore you" Chrissy exclaimed.

"Aw, thank you. That's so sweet. We love meeting fans" Daniel smiled going to hug each of the girls, as Emma, Rupert and Tom followed.

"I just got a hug from Tom Felton" Ashley whispered underneath her breath.

"You what?" Tom giggled hearing what Ashley had said.

"It's just... You've always been my favourite" Ashley explained dazing into Tom's eyes.

"Yeah, we enjoy rooting for the bad guy" Emma laughed, twirling her hair around her finger. The four girls were so unsure of how to act around them.

"HERMIONE" Cody shouted out at the top of his lungs running towards them. The girls all groaned realizing the guys found them.

"Shhhh, your embarrassing me" Matt exclaimed hitting Cody across the head.

"Hi guys" Emma laughed at the two of them.

"Sorry he's being embarrassing" Matt said pushing Cody away making Cody fall to the floor. Everyone there just laughed at how amusing it all was.

"And you girls thought you were bad" Rupert laughed making the girls feel better. They seemed really nice and friendly, so the girls were extremely pleased.

"We're gonna go and speak to Vince but we'll catch up with you guys later or something" Daniel said starting to walk away from the group.

"DUDE! I'm gonna kill you" Cody groaned at Matt picking himself up off the floor.

* * *

**A/N**

YAY! Harry Potter peeeeeeeeps.

REVIEW!

**REVIEW!**

I'm loosing reviewers. Not cool, bro! ):

xD


	36. Chapter 36

"Oh Ashley, there you are" Mike said all puffed out once he found Ashley sitting with Chrissy in hair and make up getting ready for their match.

"What is it?" Ashley asked getting up from her chair.

"Just saw Daniel and Tom and they said they wanted to walk out with us for our match... Kinda like good verses evil?" Mike explained surprising the girls who weren't expecting anything like this.

"WHAT? Seriously... Does that mean Daniel wants to walk out with me and Kevin?" Chrissy asked trying to confirm what she had believed.

"Exactly, and Tom with us" Mike smiled as Ashley just sat in the stool in complete shook.

"Okay. Okay. OKAY! I need to calm down and find Kevin and talk this shiz out" Chrissy laughed running out of the room. Mike noticed Ashley's facial expression and walked over to get and gave a her, he thought it was really cute how she was reacting.

"Happy huh?" Kevin laughed.

"Just a tad" Ashley smiled getting up from her stool and thanking to make up artist who left the room.

"I thought of a good idea with Tom" Mike said.

"Oh, i likey. Do tell" Ashley said walking out of the room with Mike who filled Ashley in on his idea, then going to go find Tom.

* * *

_Dirty little thing..._

**Kevin, Chrissy and Daniel walk down the ramp to the ring to a cheering crowd.**

Awesome, I came to play...

**Miz' music hits and Mike, Ashley and Tom strut down the ramp towards the ring. The crowd booed them, and loudly so.**

**"Having these two stars from Harry Potter down at ring side is a huge treat for us Cole" Jerry Lawler exclaimed after Miz and Ashley get into the ring. Mike hands his briefcase over to Tom who holds it with him at ring side.**

**Ashley and Chrissy start off in the ring. Chrissy attempts a boot to Ashley's torso but Ashley reverses by grabbing her by the leg and twisting her to the floor and banging her head against the matt. Chrissy then pushes her off and performs a drop kick to Ashley who falls to the matt. Chrissy then brings Ashley to her feet but is then struck by an elbow to the side of her face. Ashley walks over and tags in Miz, who waits for Chrissy to tag in Kevin. Miz quickly runs over and clotheslines Kevin to who falls to the Matt. Miz picks him up to do a neck breaker but Kevin pushes him causing him to fall out of the ring next to Tom.**

**"Hold up, hold up, hold up. I want in" Tom said picking up a microphone as the crowd cheered and booed at the same time. "I'm the guest host and if i say i want in, i can do it" Tom laughed getting into the ring. Kevin looked at Tom then back at Daniel who nodded his head walked up the steal steps to the ring and tapped Kevin. The crowd cheered immensely as they weren't expecting this. **

**Tom pulled Daniel into a head lock and the pushed him against the ropes but Daniel held onto the and reversed it by kicking Daniel in the stomach causing him to fall to the matt on the side of the ring. Mike whispered something to Ashley and Ashley walked towards the commentating table and rang the bell to distract the referee who looked directly at Ashley and she just shrugged. As Ashley did this Mike took his briefcase and quickly slid into the ring slamming it into Daniel's face causing him to fall to the matt. Tom noticed this and quickly went for the pin and got it winning the match for Ashley, Mike and himself.**

* * *

"Yeah we'll just have a bottle between us, thanks" Jake said to the waiter as he and Alex were out for dinner during the RAW show.

"It's nice just being out with the two of us" Alex smiled looking deep into Jake's eyes. She couldn't help but keep falling harder for him, he was perfect in her eyes.

"I know Alex" Jake giggled before he felt his phone vibrate and he answered signaling to Alex that he had to take the call outside. Alex smiled and took the menu to see what she was going to order while Jake was outside.

"Who was that?" Alex asked carefully when Jake took a seat back at the table from his phone call.

"Actually that was Kelly" Jake sighed looking at Alex's reaction.

"What did the hoe want? You?" Alex laughed.

"Yeah of course" Jake said sarcastically. "She just called me to tell you that you two will have a rematch on Smackdown this week. Vince wanted to give you another shot with her" Jake explained.

"Fine by me. Maybe this time i'll actually get to kick her ass, instead of having to watch her throw herself all over you" Alex exclaimed taking a sip of water.

"Yeah let's hope" Jake sighed.

"What's the matter?" Alex asked thinking Jake looked a bit upset.

"Everything's fine" Jake laughed.

* * *

"Dude that was epic. The energy out there is amazing" Daniel said to Kevin and Chrissy as they were sitting in the locker room.

"Yeah, nothing beats it" Chrissy smiled. Before she knew it Cody came running into the room jumping up and down.

"What's up, bro?" Kevin laughed looking at Cody.

"I just got myself a date with Emma Watson... I mean Hermione... NO, I mean Emma" Cody laughed slapping himself in the head.

"Seriously? That's strange, she doesn't usually just go out on a date with any random guy" Daniel laughed looking at Cody.

"Well I'm Cody Rhodes, the ladles love me i guess" Cody said walking out of the room. Just as he did Matt walked in directly after him with a shameful face on him.

"What's up with you?" Chrissy asked Matt.

"I feel bad now" Matt cringed.

"What did you do?" Kevin asked sounding confused.

"Well, i kinda... sorta... maybe... might have told Emma to say yes to go out on a date with Cody" Matt explained.

"So you set it up?" Chrissy asked trying to confirm what she was thinking.

"Not exactly... I was talking to her before Cody did and then he came into the room after and pulled me out of the room and said he was going to ask her out, so i went back into the room without him quickly and told Emma and just told her to play along with it for fun, and she agreed" Matt explained. He thought he wouldn't feel bad, but he really did.

"That's SO mean" Chrissy exclaimed.

"I knew Emma wouldn't go out on a date with him" Daniel giggled.

"Dude, this is hilarious" Kevin exclaimed getting up to high five Matt.

* * *

**A/N**

There will be Emma/Ted in the next chapter. I didn't forget them, muahaha.

Okay. Soooo basically...

Either this story is getting bad or people don't want to review?

I have like 50 people or so reading and about 3 reviewing.

Pretty please review? You don't have to have an account to do so, SO DO IT TO IT.


	37. Chapter 37

"Cody?" Emma Watson exclaimed after she knocked on Cody's hotel room door with Matt.

"Emma? Matt?" Cody said looking confused as to why she as with Matt.

"Listen, this won't sound funny at first... but it is" Emma said right before she explained what happened between her and Matt and how she just said yes to going out with Cody as a joke.

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to laugh?" Cody asked looking intently at the two of them standing opposite him.

"It should be" Matt laughed awkwardly.

"What's going on here?" Randy asked being nosy and poking his head in between Cody and the door.

"Emma's not going out on a date with me at all. It was all just a funny prank on me" Cody explained laughing sarcastically.

"Well done man" Randy laughed patting Matt on the shoulder. Randy found the whole idea to be amusing.

"It's not funny. I liked Hermione, DAMN, i mean Emma" Cody said face palming himself.

"You like Hermione the actor, not Emma the girl" Matt said receiving an angry look from Cody.

"You can think that" Cody said trying to slam the door in Matt's face without realizing Randy's face was still in between.

"OUCH. You fucking douche" Randy exclaimed elbowing Cody in the ribs.

* * *

"Ahhhh, your back" Emma exclaimed running over to Ted who walking into her hotel room after his trip to see his family. He dropped his bags and pulled her in for a hug.

"I missed you" Ted smiled letting go of her.

"How was the trip? How's your family? Tell me, i want to know everything" Emma said excitedly. She was so happy to see Ted again.

"It was really good. Brett's over the moon. He's so in love, it's so cute to see" Ted said.

"Aw, that's so sweet. So what did your parents say when you told them about us?" Emma asked.

"Uh, i didn't really tell them hun" Ted said walking past Emma to take a seat on the couch.

"What do you mean you didn't tell them?" Emma asked sounding and looking very confused. Why didn't Ted tell his family about Emma?

"I mean i didn't tell them because I didn't want to take anything away from Brett" Ted said.

"How would you telling your family about us take anything away from Brett? Ted that doesn't make sense" Emma exclaimed.

"Emma, calm down. I told you Brett just seemed so happy, he's finally in that place where he's ready to take the next step with the girl he loves and i didn't want to take away from his moment" Ted said justifying himself.

"Okay" Emma nodded walking over to take a seat with Ted.

"That's all it is. I'll tell them about you soon, promise" Ted smiled kissing Emma on her forehead. Emma just accepted what he said.

* * *

"Where's Ashley?" Mike exclaimed running into Alex's locker room where Alex was getting ready for her match with Kelly Kelly for Smackdown. Chrissy was also there but Emma was out with Ted.

"She's back at the hotel, she's not feeling well. Why, what's up?" Chrissy asked.

"Aw, is she okay?" Mike asked quickly taking a seat on the bench looking concerned.

"She'll be fine" Chrissy giggled. "She's just not feeling the best" she added.

"Where's your briefcase, man? You usually never go anywhere without it" Alex laughed putting on her boots as Chrissy joined in and laughed. Mike just glared at them, not looking amused.

"Shush" Mike snapped getting up from the bench. "It's somewhere in safe keeping, trust me" Mike explained.

"Whatever you say" Chrissy nodded turning away from Mike.

"Okay well I'm off to go tell Ashley some AMAZING news" Mike exclaimed, wanting them to ask him for further details.

"Alrighty then" Alex said waving goodbye to Mike who stomped his foot down and left the room.

* * *

"Cody. Stop being a bitch and cheer the fuck up" Jake exclaimed slapping Cody across the back of the head causing Cody to duck in pain. They were sitting together at catering waiting for Alex's match.

"I thought i was going out on a date with Emma Watson, AKA HERMIONE" Cody sighed. He was really looking forward to it, before he found out it was all a joke.

"Yeah well you're not. Plus, it seems like you want to go out on a date with Hermione, not Emma Watson" Jake laughed.

"Still... I thought i was going out on a date with her. Matt's going to get it from me one day" Cody exclaimed just before Chrissy and Alex walked over to them.

"So you going to walk me to my match tonight?" Alex asked taking a seat next to Jake.

"Aw, nah hun I'm not. Don't want a repeat of last week" Jake giggled slightly, brushing his hand through his hair.

"I guess your right, that would suck" Alex said. She didn't want Kelly Kelly getting near her man again like she did last week.

"Exactly. Your going to win tonight without my help, babe" Jake smiled kissing Alex on the cheek.

* * *

Alex was standing behind the curtain, waiting for her music to hit as Kelly Kelly had already made her entrance and was waiting in the ring.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret..._

**Alex's music hit and she made her way down to the ring, receiving mixed cheers and boos from the crowd.**

**"We've got a rematch coming up now between Alex and Kelly Kelly. Some would say that Kelly Kelly didn't have a clean win so she wanted to prove that she could beat Alex easily" Matt Striker said on commentary.**

**Alex slid into the ring and once she did the referee rang the bell. As soon as he did Alex pushed Kelly Kelly over and jumped on her and proceeded to bang her head against the matt repeatedly until the referee was forced to pull Alex off of her. Kelly Kelly ran towards Alex but Alex quickly did a drop kick sending her to the floor. Alex then began to stomp on Kelly Kelly's limbs one by one but Kelly Kelly slipped her arm out and forced Alex to slip on the matt...**

** Kelly Kelly picked up Alex and pushed her into the turn buckle. Alex then hit Kelly Kelly in the face with her elbow making Kelly Kelly walk back a little and then Alex quickly performed a neck breaker. Alex then climbed up onto the turnbuckle and performed a moonsault, going in for the pin and winning the match.**

**Alex got up and the referee raised her hand as the winner. Then she saw Jake walking down the ramp and towards her. She was so happy that he was coming to share that moment with her.**

**"Looks like Alex's boyfriend has come out here to congratulate his girl on her win just then" Todd said as Jake walked closer to the ring.**

**Kelly Kelly was still lying in the corner as she hadn't moved since Alex scored the pin. Jake looked at Alex and smiled as he approached the ring. He then made his way to the side of the ring where Kelly Kelly was lying. Alex looked at him and smiled back waiting for him to come to her inside the ring. Jake then looked at Alex then down at Kelly Kelly and helped pull Kelly Kelly out of the ring. He helped her stand up but then scooped her up and was now holding Kelly Kelly in his arms walking back towards the ramp.**

**Alex looked at him, her eyes widening as she didn't understand what was going on in front of her.**

**"What's going on here? Has Jack changed his mind about Alex?" Matt Striker said excitedly.**

**Jake proceeded to walk back up the ramp with Kelly Kelly in his arms looking faint and Alex just stood there in the ring, shocked as to what just happened.**

* * *

**A/N**

DUM! DUM! DUM!

Surprising?

I hope so?

Anyway...

Please, please review?

If your reading, REVIEW?

Coolio? Or i'll send Wade Barret after you and he'll make you fetch him some water?

xD


	38. Chapter 38

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Alex exclaimed finding Jake seated in the locker room after the match, sitting by himself.

"Alex please..." Jake began to explain himself.

"NO! Don't Alex please me! What was that? KELLY KELLY? Are you seeing her now or something?" Alex shouted in Jake's face. She was so mad and embarrassed at what happened after the match.

"NO! No way, Alex I'm still with you! The whole thing with Kelly Kelly is a story line Vince wants to spin off" Jake explained.

"AHA! And you couldn't tell me this why?" Alex groaned, her eyes wide with anger.

"Because he thought the emotion you brought would be more realistic if i didn't tell you. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you but he told me not to" Jake sighed. He felt so bad about it. It had been bothering him ever since Kelly Kelly told him when she called him over his dinner with Alex.

"Jake, you should of told me. Do you have any idea how i felt out there?" Alex exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Alex, please believe me that i've been ripping up inside about it since i found out" Jake said. He really did feel bad about it.

"He has been upset about it" Ted said walking in with Emma who looked just as mad as Alex.

"He should of told her" Emma butted in.

"EMMA! Please, don't" Jake exclaimed causing Emma to pull a silly face at him.

"It's true" Emma added.

"Look, it's not like i like Kelly Kelly at all or ANYTHING, honestly i don't and you know that Alex. It's just a stupid story line that we have to go with until Vince is sick of it" Jake explained.

"This sucks, so much! I don't want to have to see you act all lovey with another girl out there" Alex cringed at the thought of it.

"I know hun, neither do i" Jake sighed. Alex looked at Jake's face and could tell he wasn't happy, so she hugged him. She didn't like having to see Kelly Kelly and her boyfriend act together but she just thought to herself as long as it didn't spill into real life she could handle it.

"I'm sorry" Jake whispered into Alex's ear.

"If you ever do that to me, i won't be so forgiving" Emma exclaimed looking at Ted.

"Calm down woman, it's not like we're married" Ted said.

"For now" Emma laughed and Ted just smiled nervously.

* * *

Ashley was lying in bed as she felt ill for some reason, so she was watching The Big Bang Theory to cheer her up as she could always count on it to do so. She knew something was bothering her besides feeling un well, she just wasn't sure what it was.

"ASHLEY OPEN UP" Mike exclaimed knocking on her hotel door. Ashley sighed but got up and put her robe on to let Mike in.

"Important I'm guessing?" Ashley giggled opening the door. Mike smiled and ran in.

"Pack your bags" Mike exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.

"Pack my bags for where?" Ashley asked looking confused as she went to go sit on the couch.

"LAS VAGAS BABY" Mike exclaimed excitedly.

"WHAT? Why?" Ashley shouted jumping up from the couch.

"I'm doing an appearence there and since we're an item on TV Vince wants you to come with me. Isn't that great" Mike exclaimed taking Ashley by the arms.

"That's amazing. Oh my gosh, I'm way too excited" Ashley said leaping into Mike's arms from joy.

"We leave tomorrow and we only come back on Monday" Mike informed Ashley after she pulled away from him.

"Dude, we're going to have so much fun" Ashley said smiling from ear to ear, completely forgetting about how sick she felt.

"Of course we will" Mike smiled.

* * *

"I HAVE A MATCH" Emma exclaimed running into Alex's locker room after.

"Oh, hell yes. Against who?" Chrissy exclaimed turning away from Alex who she was talking to about the whole Jake thing.

"Alicia Fox on superstars next week. It's not huge or anything, but it's a start. Let's just hope she doesn't get sick" Emma laughed. She was excited to finally get some in ring time.

"That's so good! Before you know it you'll be right up there" Alex sighed, still kind of upset about the whole Jake thing. She knew she just needed to calm down though. She loved Jake and she knew Jake felt the same about her so she wasn't going to let a stupid story line get in the way of them, or at least she was going to try.

"What's up with you?" Emma laughed taking a seat next to Chrissy on the benches.

"Nothing, just thinking about Kevin" Chrissy admitted shyly.

"Oh gosh. Your in a honeymoon phase or something and your not even married. You do remember you two have been dating for a while now" Alex laughed.

"Yeah but like... I'm so in love, i couldn't imagine being with anyone but him now. It's strange" Chrissy sighed. She loved everything about Kevin, and she knew they were perfect for each other.

"Well get hitched already" Emma laughed casually.

"Yeah right. I'm not that in love" Chrissy giggled slightly.

"Thought so" Alex exclaimed sarcastically getting up to go get changed to go back to their hotel.

* * *

"We is back" Chrissy laughed walking into the hotel room with Alex and Emma.

"I'm in here" Ashley exclaimed from the bedroom where she was packing.

"Why are you packing? Are you breaking up with us?" Alex laughed jumping onto the bed.

"Not yet, thinking about it though" Ashley laughed. "No, I'm actually packing for VAGAS BABY" Ashley exclaimed doing a little dance on the spot.

"Vagas? Since when?" Emma asked.

"Mike's doing an appearance there and since we're an item on screen Vince wants me to go with him to do the signing" Ashley explained throwing in a pair of shorts into her suitcase.

"Dude, that's brilliant. Don't have too much fun without us" Chrissy said.

"I won't. I wish you guys could come. I just hope it won't be weird just going with Mike, you know?" Ashley said walking into the bathroom to pack some of her make up.

"It'll be fine. You love Mike" Emma exclaimed taking a seat on the bed next to Alex who was rummaging through Ashley's suitcase as she was in the bathroom.

"Can you not" Ashley laughed snatching a dress out of Alex's hands that she pulled out of her suitcase.

"What? I like looking at your clothes" Alex giggled.

"How long are you going to be gone for, bro?" Chrissy asked.

"We come back Monday" Ashley said walking back into the bathroom.

"Why so long?" Chrissy asked.

"I don't know. Mike just said we come back then. I'm not complaining" Ashley laughed.

* * *

**A/N**

VAGAS BABY.

All sorts of excitement go on in the next chapter! xD

REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE.

There's so many of you reading but only like 4 reviewing.

Be a lovely person and give back to your writer. GUILT IS A BITCH.

COOLIO. THANKS. BOOOOYAKA. LUAAAAVE YA. xD


	39. Chapter 39

"This hotel room is going to be the death of me, dude" Ashley exclaimed running into the most amazing hotel suite in Las Vagas. The caught the flight that day and arrived early afternoon.

"I never want to leave it" Mike exclaimed throwing his suitcase on the floor and jumping on the huge king size bed. "I could get used to this" He added lying down on it.

"Let's just lock our selves in here" Ashley laughed jumping onto him on the bed. The two continued laughing and staring into each others eyes.

"So... Plans for tonight?" Ashley mumbled hopping off Mike and onto the other side of the bed.

"Well, i've heard that the club at this hotel is supposed to be incredible" Mike explained getting back up to pick up his suitcase.

"Club it is tonight then, and then signing tomorrow and then free time again" Ashley said with a huge smile on her face. She had never been to Vagas before so this was a whole new experience for her.

"Ugh, can't wait. It's so quiet without the whole posse with us" Mike laughed.

"I know. It's a shame they couldn't come" Ashley admitted getting up to unload her suitcase too.

"It's okay, they'll make up for all the time missed when we get back" Mike laughed.

* * *

"I want to make things up to you, Alex" Jake exclaimed taking a seat next to Alex at the hotel restaurant where they went to have lunch. They all had a few days off since no one was having any shows.

"It's fine Jake, honestly. As long as I'm the only girl you have eyes for then we'll be okay" Alex smiled.

"Good, because you are the only girl i have eyes for. She's just going to be my girlfriend on TV, that's all" Jake explained and Alex smiled.

"Hello ladies" Ted laughed walking over with Emma to Jake and Alex.

"Hello... Man over here" Jake exclaimed raising an eye brow.

"I'm sorry what did you say Miss?" Ted said pushing Jake over in the booth where they were already sitting.

"Oh, oh" Jake said leaning his head on his hands. Walking into the restaurant was Kelly Kelly alongside The Bella Twins.

"Oh, that bitch" Emma declared turning around and seeing them.

"Come with me will you" Alex said pulling Emma up with her towards Kelly Kelly and the other two.

"GIRL FIGHT" Ted exclaimed getting all excited.

"What do you want?" Kelly Kelly groaned rolling her eyes.

"Just thought i'd come over here and let you in on the tiny fact that Jake... Is mine" Alex smiled sarcastically.

"Yep... He's hers" Emma added.

"You just think he's so in love with you don't you" Kelly Kelly laughed.

"As a matter of a fact i do" Alex exclaimed.

"Just let him spend more with Kelly Kelly over here and that should change" Nikki Bella laughed walking away with Kelly Kelly and Brie from Alex and Emma who stood there infuriated.

"They're just saying these things to get you upset... Don't let it. They're being stupid" Emma said comforting Alex who looked upset as they walked back to the table.

"Don't listen to her, please" Jake sighed taking Alex's hand. Alex didn't know what to think. She felt secure in her relationship with Jake, but she didn't know what was going to happen.

* * *

Ashley and Mike went and had dinner that night and had a few glasses of wine with their food. They had a good time and just spoke about everything. They then decided to go to the club Mike mentioned earlier together.

The club was huge and really full of people. The lights were all colourful and the music was pumping loud. As they walked in the song that was playing was Shooting Star Remix by David Rush featuring LMFAO and Kevin Rudolf.

_I love just who you are, i ain't gonna try to change it, you are a shooting star, that's why you are my favourite..._

"Bro, this is my jam" Ashley exclaimed already a bit tipsy walking into the club.

"Since when?" Mike laughed taking Ashley by the hand so he wouldn't lose her.

"Since now Mizanin" Ashley shouted over the music dragging him to the dance floor so they could dance. The two of them were dancing like crazy on that dance floor. Mike couldn't help but think how much fun he was having with Ashley. He felt completely comfortable with her and thought she was an amazing girl.

"ASHLEY?" Someone yelled out from behind them and tapping Ashley on the shoulder.

"VINNY" Ashley exclaimed throwing herself onto Vinny. It was Vinny from the Jersey Shore that she spent time with back in Miami and had kissed. Ashley took Vinny by the hand pulling him away from the dance floor so it would be more quite in the corner. Mike just stood there lost and confused for a moment but then just walked off with them.

"What are you doing here?" Ashley exclaimed looking so happy to see Vinny.

"We're all just here having some fun. The rest of the guys are somewhere" Vinny laughed.

"Come on lets go dance, i'll show you a good time" Vinny giggled cheekily taking Ashley by the hand.

"Is it cool Mike? Ashley asked turning around to ask Mike who stood there looking upset.

"Yeah, it's cool" Mike smiled.

"I'll introduce you to JWOWW, she should like you" Vinny laughed as they all walked off into the dance floor. Mike didn't want to but followed them again.

* * *

"Kevin, baby" Chrissy exclaimed walking over to Kevin alone in his hotel room that night.

"Yes, Chrissy, baby" Kevin giggled running his hand through her blonde hair.

"How do you feel about us?" Chrissy asked taking him by the hand and dragging him to the couch.

"I love you and i can't imagine being with anyone else" Kevin smiled taking Chrissy by the hand. He was completely in love with her. He thought she was too perfect for him and that he didn't deserve her.

"Me either" Chrissy said shyly.

"Were you thinking something?" Kevin asked Chrissy as he could see she was in deep thought.

"I'm a girl... I think about things" Chrissy said cheekily.

"What things might those be" Kevin laughed.

"It's a secret" Chrissy giggled picking herself up off the couch but she was stopping by Kevin who took her by the hands stopping her.

"Chrissy... Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kevin mumbled.

"Why? What were you thinking?" Chrissy said eagerly.

"LET'S GET MARRIED" Chrissy and Kevin both exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

Mike had been sitting and talking to JWOWW where Vinny and Ashley had left him. He didn't want to be there with her at all, but he had no choice as he knew Ashley was off somewhere with Vinny.

"So we're flying off to New York next" JWOWW explained sitting really close to Mike.

"That's cool" Mike said sounding really disinterested.

"So..." JWOWW said biting down on her bottom lip and moving closer to Mike's face. Mike didn't want to kiss her so he just slowly moved his head further back.

"I'm not really in the mood to kiss anyone tonight" Mike said trying to let JWOWW off softly.

"Oh it's fine. I get it" JWOWW nodded sounding fine with it.

"MIKE, COME QUICK" Vinny shouted running over to Mike sounding all puffed out.

"What's up? Where's Ashley?" Mike asked noticing Ashley wasn't with Vinny.

"She passed out in the bathroom" Vinny exclaimed holding his hand against his head.

"WHAT?" Mike yelled getting up and rushing with Vinny to Ashley's aid.

* * *

**A/N**

SHAZAM.

What's with Ashaweeeeeeeeee?

Please oh pucking please REVIEW.

If you get me to 170 reviews i'll update again in one day OR tomorrow! xD

The more reviews i get, the quicker i'll update.

_SIMPLEEEEEEEEEEEE._


	40. Chapter 40

"Ashley, are you okay" Mike exclaimed leaning over Ashley who was in the arms of a paramedic from the club.

"I think her drink may have been spiked" The man said who was looking over Ashley. Ashley's eyes were barely open. She didn't understand where she was or what was going on with her at that moment.

"Is she going to be alright" Mike asked all panicked.

"She should be once she responds to this" The paramedic said as he began to inject something into Ashley's arm that would help her.

"When will she respond to it?" Mike asked as he kneeled down next to Ashley who was as cold as ice. He couldn't bare seeing her like that.

"It depends on her body" The man explained as he picked her up in his hands.

"Where are you going with her?" Mike asked as he lifted Ashley in his arms. Vinny just stood in the corner unsure of what to do with himself. He didn't know when Ashley could have gotten her drink spiked.

"We need to take her to hospital for observation. It may not worsen, but it might so just incase we have to take her" The man explained walking out of the bathroom holding Ashley.

"Can I follow you there?" Mike asked and the man nodded and told him which hospital he would be going to.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Mike shouted backing Vinny up against the wall.

"I'm sorry... Mike you have to believe me i didn't mean for this to happen. I was with the whole time so i have no idea when it could of happened" Vinny said defending himself.

"I'm done" Mike exclaimed running off after the paramedic to get into a taxi to follow him to the hospital. He wanted to be there for Ashley to make sure she would be okay as he was worrying himself sick over her.

* * *

"SO, we're going to Vagas" Chrissy and Kevin announced to Jake, Alex, Emma and Ted who were sitting on the couch in the girls' hotel room.

"What? Why?" Jake asked.

"Because... WE'RE GETTING MARRIED" Chrissy said jumping up and down on the spot as Kevin looked on and giggled.

"WHAT? OH MY GOSH" Alex and Emma both shouted at the same time, getting up to jump with Chrissy.

"Are you serious, bro?" Ted asked Kevin.

"Yeah, we are. It all came to us so tonight and it just feels so right, you know?" Kevin explained with a huge smile on his face. He couldn't of been more happier to be getting married to Chrissy. She was all he ever wanted in a girl, and he never wanted to let her go.

"Whatever floats your boat" Ted shrugged getting up to congratulate his friend as did Jake who was so happy for Kevin.

"Wait... You want to get married in Vagas?" Alex asked pulling away from the hug she had Chrissy in.

"Yeah... I mean we're both crazy and impulsive, and Ashley and Mike are over there now for a few days still, so lets do it. Lets go to Vegas tomorrow? We all have nothing to do for the next few days as none of you guys have any matches, so... let's do it" Chrissy suggested.

"We're in" Alex said beaming, she was so happy for her best friend.

"Okay... You all go pack and Kevin and i will book tickets" Chrissy said as they all left to go pack in hopes of catching a flight tomorrow.

* * *

It was the next morning and Ashley was released from the hospital two hours after she got there. The doctor said she just needed rest, and she should be fine. Mike took her back to the hotel, and when he did she was under medication, so she was sleeping the whole time.

Mike was laying in bed watching Ashley sleep in the morning. He hadn't gotten any sleep as he was still worried about her, so he just wanted to check over her the whole night, so he just layed there watching TV the whole night incase something went wrong.

"Mhmmmm" Ashley sighed still half asleep as she opened one eye finding herself sleeping on Mike's chest. She remembered everything from last night up until being getting released from the hospital.

"Good morning?" Mike whispered as he saw one of Ashley's eyes open. She just smiled softly in response. "How are you feeling?" He added.

"Fine, thanks" Ashley said softly. She still felt rather weak.

"Just lay here. Stay in bed" Mike smiled looking down at Ashley.

"You took care of me last night" Ashley said raising her head a little so she could look Mike in the eyes.

"Of course i did. I was worried sick about you. I'm just so happy your fine" Mike explained brushing his hand through Ashley's golden brown hair.

"Thank you" Ashley said resting her chin on Mike's chest looking him directly in his bright blue eyes. She couldn't help but think to herself how amazing Mike was, and how lucky she was to have him by her side, not only last night, but all the time.

"No need to thank me" Mike sighed looking deep into her bright green eyes.

"Yeah... i do" Ashley sighed softly as she slowly raised her head, moving closer and closer to Mike's face. Mike knew Ashley was leaning in because she wanted to kiss him, he could feel her heart rushing as it was pressed against his chest. He smiled, leaned in and pressed his lips against Ashley's, kissing her softly.

"I've wanted to do that for a while" Ashley sighed, pulling away for a second.

"Me too" Mike giggled as the two leaned in to kiss again. They were both so happy to share a kiss. Mike had feelings for Ashley for a while now, but Ashley wasn't as aware of them as Mike was. She knew something had been bothering her for a while not, and as soon as their lips met she knew that was what she was missing, Mike.

* * *

Mike and Ashley had just got done with Mike's appearance at Caesar's Hotel, and just wanted to have a quite night alone together back at their hotel room, just so they could spend more time together.

"Now we have 3 days left here to spend together" Ashley smiled as she opened the door to their hotel room.

"I know... It's gonna be so much better now knowing i can cuddle up to you at night" Mike laughed pulling Ashley in by the waist into him as they stood in the doorway.

"I never thought this would happen" Ashley admitted. She never used to see Mike as someone she could see herself with, but she came to realize he was exactly what she needed in her life.

"I did" Mike sighed leaning in and kissing Ashley passionately, walking slightly into their room. Ashley couldn't help but think how perfect it all was.

"SURPRISE" Jake exclaimed walking in with his and Alex's suitcases. Ashley and Mike quickly pulled away from each other, but Jake managed to catch a glimpse of it.

"What's this?" Jake said with a cheeky face. He came up alone because the rest were down stairs getting their rooms ready.

"It's nothing, Jake... Please don't tell any of them" Ashley pleaded with Jake. Ashley and Mike agreed earlier that they didn't want to make a big deal of their relationship at that moment in time, as they wanted to build it up first before people knew. They weren't sure themselves what they were, so they didn't want anyone putting a label on it.

"GUESS WHO" Chrissy exclaimed walking in front of the group.

"What are you doing here?" Mike exclaimed taking a step away from Ashley and looking Jake straight in the eyes, so he wouldn't say anything.

"We realized we've got a couple of days off too, so why not enjoy it with you guys" Emma explained dropping her bag on the floor.

"Oh, that's brilliant" Ashley exclaimed. She was so happy to see her best friends again, she just wished she could spend a few more days alone with Mike, as did Mike.

"Oh, and just one more little thing" Kevin shrugged.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Chrissy and i wanna get married here... No biggie" Kevin shrugged off like it was no big deal. Ashley's and Mike's mouths dropped.

"FUCK OF, NO!" Ashley exclaimed running over to Chrissy and pulling her into hug. She was so happy for Chrissy because she knew how much she loved Kevin.

"That's awesome, man. Why Vagas though? Don't you want a big wedding or something?" Mike asked the two of them.

"Nah, i mean... we're both pretty impulsive people so this just seemed perfect. We want to be together forever so why not?" Kevin laughed looking at Chrissy who had a huge smile on my face.

"Well, if that's what will make you happy then we're happy for you" Mike said genuinely.

"Okay, so we're gonna go to our rooms which are on this level too, and get unpacked" Ted said as he walked out of their hotel room.

"When's the wedding?" Ashley giggled.

"Tomorrow night" Chrissy said doing a little jump on the spot to celebrate.

"So we're gonna go out tonight" Alex said before she began to walk out the room with the others. "Coming Jake?" She added looking over at Jake who wasn't moving.

"I'll be there in a minute, babe" Jake said as Alex smiled and walked out. "What's going on with you two" Jake exclaimed after Alex closed the door.

"Just please keep your mouth shut" Mike demanded.

"I can't keep my mouth shut about you two... We share the same best friends, bro" Jake laughed.

"Please Jake" Ashley smiled.

"Fine! You have to tell everyone soon though" Jake said.

"Thank you" Ashley exclaimed running over and hugging Jake.

* * *

**A/N**

Jake be shhhhhhhhhh.

MIKE AND ASHLEY, YAAAAY.

Sorry that i haven't updated this in a while, just been working on my other stories.

REVIEW. I've got a lot of people reading, but please review, so i know if i should still continue with this story?

PLEASE OH PUUUURTY PLEASE REVIEW.

I'll give you candy?

(:


End file.
